Unbroken
by Sonea Veritas
Summary: Это перевод фанфика "Unbroken". Жизни Эдварда и Беллы тесно переплетаются после ужасного события и кажется, что они уже не представляют себя друг без друга... Все люди.
1. Chapter 1

_Это одна из моих любимых историй, очень хочется поделиться. Пока придерживаюсь того же автора, мне нравится, как она пишет, очень чувственно и очень жизненно._

_На героев С. Майер не претендую, идея и воплощение фика_ _**kittensandcombatboots**_, _мне досталось лишь удовольствие от перевода._

* * *

**ЭЛИС **

Даже не смотря на то, что Белла орала в моё ухо, я едва её слышала в этом переполненном людьми клубе. Сегодня мой двадцать третий день рождения и мы празднуем. Роуз и Белла - две мои лучшие подруги, ещё со времён начальной школы. И, конечно же, они полностью поддерживают мою Великую Ночь Пьянства. Джаспер – любовь всей моей жизни. И Эммет, парень Роуз или друг, но со льготами, как бы то ни было, его язык на протяжении недели не покидает её рот.

- Что? – прокричала я в ответ. Это было одно из немногих слов за этот вечер, которое мне удалось произнести внятно. Сейчас только полвторого ночи, но мы всё смертельно пьяны.

Белла стояла, сжимая в одной руке чёрные туфли на шпильке, которые я заставила её надеть, а в другой сумочку.

- Я собираюсь уходить.

- Подожди секунду, -- сказала я, оборачиваясь назад к Джасперу.

- Джаспер, милый, пойдём домой, -- проговорила я ему на ухо, надеясь, что прозвучало внятно. Он кивнул и похлопал по плечу Эммета, но тот лишь отмахнулся.

Я повернула голову назад, но Беллы там не было.

- Белла! – прокричала я сквозь толпу, но нигде её не увидела. Всепоглощающий страх мгновенно пронзил мое тело и клубочком свернулся в животе.

Её квартира была всего в нескольких кварталах от клуба, но красивой, пьяной девушке опасно ходить по тёмным улицам так поздно. И Белла знала это. Из нас всех она самая большая паникёрша. Вот почему я так боюсь. Если она настолько напилась, что её собственная безопасность ничего не значит для неё…

Меня охватил ужас.

- Джаспер, кажется, Белла ушла, -- крикнула я, кинувшись к выходу, он помчался следом за мной. И даже врезался в меня, когда я резко остановилась.

Вышибала видел её, он пытался вызвать ей такси, но она просто ушла. Он даже не заметил, как она исчезла. Я стала набирать её номер, но никто не отвечал. Я попробовала снова.

- Милая, стой здесь и продолжай звонить. Я сбегаю к её квартире. Всё будет в порядке. Поверь мне, -- он быстро поцеловал меня в щёку и выбежал на улицу.

Я знала, что всё плохо. Не знаю как, но я это знала, что всё очень, очень плохо. Джаспер не найдёт её.

Я кинулась к нашему столику, оттащив Эммета от Роуз и объясняя, что случилось.

**БЕЛЛА **

Я пьяна. Чертовски пьяна. Да что там, я пьяна в хлам.

По дороге домой, я всё время роняла эти «смертельные кандалы», которые Элис назвала обувью.

Я понимала, что надо было подождать, но они все так здорово проводили время, а я ненавижу чувствовать себя как пятое колесо в телеге. И я ушла.

И я очень, очень пьяна.

Я натолкнулась на кирпичное здание и прыснула от смеха, вновь уронив туфли.

Кто-то прямо передо мной, поднял их. У него была очаровательная улыбка и блестящие глаза.

- Держите, Мисс, -- сказал он учтиво. Я захихикала.

- Спасибо вам большое, -- сказала я, заплетающимся языком.

Я сделала шаг и чуть не воткнулась головой в асфальт. Парень подхватил меня, удерживая в вертикальном положении.

- Знаешь, милашка, опасно бродить по улице одной.

Я снова захихикала.

- Я знаю, но я уже почти дома.

- Это хорошо, -- сказал он приятным голосом. Я почувствовала, что он сильнее сжал мою руку.

- Вы делаете мне больно, -- вымолвила я. Его пальцы ещё глубже вонзились в мою кожу, завтра утром там останутся синяки. На глазах появились слёзы.

- Отпустите, -- я пыталась сказать это громко, но слова застряли у меня в горле, и получилось что-то невнятное. – Пожалуйста, -- попросила я.

Я понимала, что даже если бы я не была пьяна, мне бы всё равно не удалось отбиться от этого парня. Он на фут (30 см) выше меня, кроме того трезвый. А выражение его лица и потемневшие глаза пугали меня до дрожи.

Парень потянул меня в переулок в стороне от главной дороги, здесь было пустынно и тихо. А значит, ещё более опасно для меня. Здесь никого не было. Никто не спасёт меня.

- Пожалуйста, -- продолжала умолять я, понимаю всю тщетность своих попыток, слёзы градом катились по моим щекам.

Парень, монстр, мой худший ночной кошмар, не важно, кем он был, впихнул меня в аллею позади обшарпанного маленького клуба. Он с силой прижал меня к стене, грубый кирпич впился в обнажённые плечи и спину.

Я сопротивлялась изо всех сил, но бесполезно. Он намного сильнее меня.

Он ещё сильнее вжал меня в неровную стену, причиняя боль, и я зарыдала громче.

- Шшшш, - прошипел он.

- Пожалуйста, -- прохрипела я сквозь слёзы.

- Заткнись, сучка. Мольбы возбуждают, но сейчас они звучат чертовски утомительно.

Я продолжала рыдать и попыталась закричать. Ему это не понравилось, он схватил меня за подбородок и с силой треснул головой об стену. Что-то липкое и тёплое пропитало мои волосы, из раны хлестала кровь.

Одной рукой он схватил подол платья и стал задирать его вверх, поглаживая моё бедро своими грязными пальцами.

А я просто хотела отключиться, потерять сознание, быть где-нибудь ещё. Я хотела повернуть время вспять и дождаться Элис и Джаспера. Это всё моя вина.

Я снова закричала, моё платье было уже на середине бедра.

- Заткнись, сучка, -- повторил он, закрыв мне рот свободной рукой.

А затем боковым зрением я увидела движение.

- Что происходит, приятель? – спросил другой мужской голос. Слёзы хлынули с новой силой, у него есть сообщник.

- Ничего. Тебя это не касается, -- усмехнулся парень, что держал меня.

- Если это ничего, тогда почему ты закрыл ей рот, что она не может говорить, -- упрекнул другой. Может, они и не вместе.

- Она это любит. Мы часто занимаемся садо-мазо.

Я молила всех Богов, чтобы второй парень не поверил.

- Пусть она мне это скажет.

- Отвали! – сказал тот, что держал меня.

Внезапно в его челюсть врезался кулак. Он упал на землю, а я заорала так громко, как только позволили мне лёгкие. Клянусь, меня услышали в Нью-Йорке.

Насильник вскочил с земли и приготовился к драке, я же бросилась бежать, позволяя им разбираться между собой. Я очень боялась, что второй парень может захотеть награду за своё вмешательство, меня.

Но количество выпитого, разбитая голова, потеря крови и то, что меня чуть не изнасиловали - взяли своё, я растерялась, я не знала в какую сторону идти. Переулок выглядел незнакомым, а особенно ночью.

Неважно куда, главное бежать… и я бежала, спотыкаясь и падая. А затем весь мир погрузился во тьму.

* * *

Я очень люблю комментарии, они вдохновляют на дальнейший перевод! Надеюсь вы порадуете переводчика хотя бы несколькими словами =)


	2. Chapter 2

**РОЗАЛИ **

Элис в истерике. Вообщем-то это не в новинку, она всегда ведёт себя очень эмоционально, но на этот раз всё намного страшнее. И без того миниатюрная она сжалась в комочек, пока мы на такси возвращались в мою квартиру.

Как и предсказала Элис, Джаспер не нашёл Беллу ни дома, ни по дороге к дому. Она сказала, что так и будет, но всё равно сходила с ума от беспокойства и разразилась новым потоком слёз, когда Джаспер позвонил. Другие посетители клуба из-за этого постоянно косились на нас.

Если бы у Джаспера не было почти сверхъестественной способности успокаивать её, не знаю, чтобы мы делали.

Он сказал, чтобы мы поймали такси и все ехали на квартиру. Они с Эмметом снова пойдут искать Беллу, а мы с Эл должны будем остаться там, на случай, если она вернётся. Как только Элис повесила трубку, у неё снова началась истерика.

Водитель такси не хотел нас везти. Он подумал, что она сумасшедшая и может психануть и прибить его по дороге. Он упирался до тех пор, пока Эммет не пригрозил, что сам убьёт его.

Мы проезжали одну из улиц, когда нас ослепили мигалки от машины скорой помощи. Элис завизжала, чтобы водитель немедленно сворачивал туда, и он без лишних слов подчинился.

Не успел автомобиль остановиться, Элис выскочила и помчалась к медикам.

- Белла! – завопила она. Я и Эм тоже вышли из такси, у нас появилась надежда… в каком-то смысле. Ведь даже, если она ранена, мы, по крайней мере, её нашли.

Элис схватила одного из медиков и развернула к себе. Казалось, он весьма удивился, что такая маленькая девушка обладает такой силой.

- Там девушка? – кивнула она в сторону носилок, которые мы с трудом могли разглядеть из-за врачей и зевак.

Мужчина отрицательно покачал головой.

- Нет. Какой-то парень с разбитым лицом.

- Что с ним случилось? – спросила я. Он снова покачал головой.

- Кто-то позвонил, сказал что была драка и назвал адрес. Ему сильно досталось, он в тяжёлом состоянии.

- А о девушках сегодня не сообщали? – спросила Элис, её голос был на грани срыва.

- Пару раз да, -- кивнув, ответил он. – Но я не был ни на одном из этих вызовов, поэтому не знаю что случилось. Вам стоит проверить в госпитале. Если одна из тех девушек ваша подруга, она обязательно будет там.

**ЭДВАРД**

Я последний раз глубоко затянулся сигаретой, прежде чем швырнуть её к остальным окуркам. Поразительно, как много людей считают, что я стою на крыльце лучшего госпиталя не только в Сиэтле, но и во всём штате. Хотя не им ли лучше знать?

Сегодняшняя ночь, словно прямиком из Ада. Нет, беру свои слова обратно. Ад куда более приятное место, чем эта дерьмовая ночь. Ад просто детский лепет, по сравнению с тем, с чем я столкнулся.

Виктория, эта долбанная ведьма, наконец позволила мне сыграть в своём клубе, но она как-то «забыла» упомянуть, что клуб и не собирался работать этой ночью. Но я это выяснил лишь в час ночи, после выступления, на котором присутствовало человек пять от силы, и которым на мою музыку было наплевать. Виктория затащила меня к себе и попыталась соблазнить. Она и раньше пробовала, но это не сработало, так что я был уверен, что она даже не станет пытаться вновь.

Но она всё же стала.

И я вежливо проинформировал её, что не собираюсь спать с ней. Когда же это не возымело эффекта, я повторил, но уже более убедительно, что трахаться с ней не собираюсь. До неё всё равно не дошло, поэтому я просто развернулся и ушёл, воспользовавшись чёрным ходом.

И попал из огня да в полымя, что, честно говоря, напугало меня.

К стене была прижата девушка, по её щекам бежали слёзы, а парень закрыл ей рот рукой. Его другая рука поднималась по её ноге вверх к бедру, задирая платье, очень медленно, словно он наслаждался её мучениями. Я знал, что нужно сделать, я знал, что это правильно, потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы облачить мысли в слова.

- Что происходит, приятель? – спросил я.

- Ничего. Тебя это не касается, -- парень повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на меня, его глаза яростно горели.

- Если это ничего, тогда почему ты закрыл ей рот, что она не может говорить, -- ответил я.

- Она это любит. Мы часто занимаемся садо-мазо, - усмехнулся он.

Я не поверил ни на секунду, девушка выглядела напуганной. В её глазах, казалось, застыла мольба, хотя не уверен, она ведь ни разу не посмотрела прямо на меня.

- Пусть она мне это скажет.

- Отвали!

Я знал, что он не позволит ей уйти, если я не сделаю что-нибудь, и я сделал. Я с силой зарядил ему кулаком в челюсть. Этого он не ожидал. И он точно не ожидал, такой силы удара.

Он упал на землю, девушка закричала и бросилась бежать.

Парень поднялся, приготовившись к драке.

Я действовал инстинктивно, меня захлестнул адреналин. После того, как я всё сказал и всё сделал, то остался с подбитым глазом, но ему понадобится пластическая операция, чтобы восстановить лицо. Возможно, я немного переборщил, но не испытывал раскаянья в содеянном, потому что знал, что этот ублюдок не пожалел бы девушку.

Когда, наконец, он свалился на землю и отключился, я ушёл. Повернув за угол, я увидел её неподвижное тело, она не так далеко успела убежать.

Я поначалу даже не заметил рану на её голове и что из неё обильно хлещёт кровь. Но сейчас посреди пустынной дороги лежало её тело, и асфальт под ней был окрашен тёмно-красным. Я проверил пульс и дыхание – они были едва различимы. Тогда я помчался обратно в эту дыру под названием клуб и вызвал 911.

Я сказал медикам везти её в Северо-Западный Госпиталь даже несмотря на то, что он находился дальше всех. Там работает Карлайл и он сделает всё, чтобы девушке оказали должную помощь.

Я ведь даже имени её не знал, пока один из медработников не протянул мне её маленькую сумочку. Чувствуя себя вором, я заглянул внутрь и нашёл водительское удостоверение. Изабелла Свон. Так или иначе имя ей очень подходит*. А может это на мне сказалась усталость и стресс.

После того, как её стабилизировали, я вышел на улицу. Её телефон в течение часа звонил каждые пять минут. Я мог бы ответить, но по мне так это вторжение в личную жизнь, поэтому я оставил телефон на тумбочке возле её кровати и ушёл, мне нужно немного прийти в себя. Последний раз затянувшись едким дымом, я вернулся в больницу.

Она не спала, хотя уверен, что ей безумно этого хотелось. Я стоял в дверном проёме палаты и наблюдал как медсестра, повторно берёт кровь на анализ. Как только медсестра ушла, девушка взглянула на меня.

Я осторожно шагнул в комнату, не уверен правильно ли поступаю, ведь я могу её напугать.

- Кто-то по имени Элис всё время звонит, -- тихо сказал я. И она снова начала плакать.

Мне захотелось срочно убежать из этой комнаты. Это уж слишком. Я сделал больше, чем можно было ожидать от человека в подобной ситуации. Я помешал тому парню изнасиловать её. Я надрал ему задницу. Я поместил её в отдельную палату в лучшей больнице. И она – жива.

Слёзы – это другая история. Слёз я не делал.

Но, по какой-то непонятной причине, голос Эсме в моей голове продолжал повторять, что я должен подойти и утешить её. В то время, как голос разума утверждал, что девушку сегодня чуть не изнасиловали и последнее, чего она хочет, чтобы какой-то незнакомый мужчина снова прикасался к ней. Но независимо от того, как сильно мне хотелось притвориться, что я сам себе хозяин и родители не имеют на меня никакого влияния, я поступил так, как хотела бы Эсме.

Медленно, очень медленно, наблюдая за реакцией девушки, я шагнул к ней, затем ещё раз, и ещё. Присев рядом с кроватью, я осторожно взял её левую руку в свою и легонько сжал. Надеюсь, Эсме будет довольна.

- Всё в порядке. Теперь ты в безопасности, -- прошептал я.

* * *

От переводчика:

* скорее всего имеется ввиду фамилия, _**Свон**_ по англ. _**лебедь**_

_У фанфика имеется обложка, при желании можно посмотреть в моём профиле._


	3. Chapter 3

**ДЖАСПЕР **

Не один из нас открыто об этом не говорил, но я знал, что все мы безумно напуганы. Это не похоже на Беллу. Она никогда не игнорировала телефонные звонки, даже если была пьяна или спала, она отвечала всегда. И она всегда очень осторожна. Думаю, это связанно с тем, что отец Беллы шеф полиции или всё дело в маленьком городке, в котором выросли Белла, Роуз и Элис.

Мы обзвонили все больницы в Сиэтле, затем все больницы в Вашингтоне. Потом Эммет проверил несколько в Канаде. Но ни в одну из них не поступала Изабелла, или Белла Свон этой ночью.

На часах начало пятого, ни один из нас вообще не спал. Элис сидела у меня на коленях и я обнимал её, в то время как нескончаемые потоки слёз безмолвно бежали по её щекам.

Не так должен был пройти её день рождения.

У меня всё было распланировано. Мы должны были все вместе поужинать в городе, затем отправиться в клуб и немного выпить за мою девочку. Затем бы мы с Элис вернулись в нашу квартиру и занялись безумным, страстным и необузданным сексом. С утра я приготовил бы ей завтрак, а затем сделал бы предложение.

Я всю ночь сжимал кольцо в своём кармане, слишком сильно боялся забыть его дома. Я не мог сделать предложение сейчас, только не после всего, что случилось этой ночью. Прекрасное начало вечера пошло коту под хвост, единственное, что нас волнует прямо сейчас, убедиться, что с Беллой всё в порядке.

Я поцеловал Элис в макушку.

- Детка, попытайся уснуть. Я разбужу тебя, если узнаю что-нибудь.

- Нет, -- замотала она головой.

- Ты должна немного поспать.

Она отклонилась назад и посмотрела на меня, её прекрасные голубые глаза были безжизненны.

- Джаспер, нет.

- Ладно, -- вздохнул я. – Тогда давай я приготовлю кофе.

Пока я был на кухне, пытаясь отыскать, где Роуз и Белла хранят фильтры для кофеварки, и попутно сражаясь с похмельем, в моём кармане завибрировал телефон. Я быстро вытащил его и взглянул на дисплей – _**БЕЛЛА**_.

**БЕЛЛА **

- Что ты собираешься сказать ей? – спросил парень, когда я взяла с тумбочки телефон, который окончательно смолк где-то полчаса назад. Думаю, они просто в конце концов потеряли надежду.

Я могла лишь представить, как они, сидя в моей гостиной, сходят с ума от беспокойства и рассказывают истории про меня, словно я уже умерла. И теперь, что я должна делать? Что я должна сказать им? Что меня чуть не изнасиловали? Каждый раз стоит мне лишь подумать об этом и меня начинает тошнить. Я ни за что не смогу рассказать об этом кому-либо.

И как мне объяснить этого незнакомца, который подрался с тем парнем, чтобы я смогла уйти? Он - мой герой. Он - удивительный. Я не понимаю, почему он до сих пор не ушёл, или даже почему он не выглядит уставшим, не смотря на то, что сейчас четыре часа утра. Но я не собиралась у него об этом спрашивать.

Он посмотрел на меня своими пронзительными зелёными глазами, которые заставляли меня чувствовать, как в душе разгорается пожар и повторил вопрос.

- Что ты собираешься сказать ей?

Я покачала головой и поняла, что это плохая идея. Похмелье плюс травма головы равняются не самым приятным ощущениям.

- Не знаю. Она начнёт паниковать. Она всегда сходит с ума от беспокойства. Мне тяжело будет с ней говорить, я не хочу.

- Всё равно ей нужно знать, что с тобой всё в порядке, -- логично заметил он. Будь проклят этот симпатичный парень со своей логикой, но ведь он прав.

- Я позвоню её парню. Он более рассудительный и всё ей расскажет, -- я начала набирать номер. – Подожди. Я ведь могу здесь позвонить?

Парень пожал плечами. Я до сих пор не узнала его имя, что было весьма печально. В другой ситуации, я возможно бы уже попыталась подцепить его.

- Давай. Мне всё равно, -- равнодушно ответил он. Он сводит меня с ума. Словно у него на самом деле нет никаких эмоций. Словно он чёртов Вулкан *.

Мне захотелось дотянуться до его безупречной шеи и придушить. Он не улыбался, он не хмурился. Он не проявлял никаких признаков злости или радости. Он – загадка. Очень красивая и раздражающая загадка.

Затем в палату зашёл мой доктор, и все мысли о «предстоящем убийстве» вылетели из моей головы, потому что он был красив. Высокий. Светлые волосы. Голубые глаза. Проклятье, этот мужчина должен был быть моделью, а не врачом, потому что он – прекрасен.

- Как у неё дела? – спросил он у парня, между прочим, я вполне соображаю и сама могу ответить.

- По большей части, думаю, хорошо. Она ясно мыслит, может поддержать беседу. Ей всё ещё больно, но поскольку уровень алкоголя в её крови зашкаливает за предельно допустимую норму, я не могу судить, что это – похмелье или рана, -- размеренно выдал парень, словно это абсолютно нормально разговаривать о здоровье и состоянии другого человека, в то время как этот самый человек сидит рядом и всё слышит.

- Ты что, врач? – спросила я. Красавчик усмехнулся – победа, мне таки удалось вывести его на эмоции. Доктор улыбнулся.

- Нет. Я не врач, -- сказал он низким, сдержанным голосом. Доктор закатил глаза и повернулся ко мне.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Изабелла?

- Белла, -- исправила я. – Ээ… думаю нормально, может немного голодна. И голова болит, но думаю в целом всё в порядке.

Он лишь кивнул головой, как если бы я ему не симптомы свои сообщала, а рассказывала какую-нибудь удивительную историю.

- Я выпишу тебе какое-нибудь обезболивающее и договорюсь, чтобы тебе принесли что-нибудь из столовой. Но судя по твоему состоянию, утром мы без проблем сможем тебя выписать.

- В столовой кормят отвратительно, -- сказал парень.

Док по-отцовски закатил глаза.

- И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Эдвард? – спросил он. _Эдвард? Они что, знакомы? _

- Если с ней всё в порядке, почему бы тогда не выписать ей лекарство и отпустить? Я отведу её куда-нибудь поесть, где, по крайней мере, еда не отдаёт лекарствами.

- Если я отпущу её, то она полностью будет на твоём попечении. Эдвард, и если начнётся головокружение или она почувствует слабость…

- Я знаю, как выглядит шок, папа, -- прервал его Эдвард.

- Папа? – сказала я тихо, но они оба повернули головы ко мне, и я вдруг заметила сходство. У них отличался цвет волос (у доктора - светлые, у Эдварда - рыжевато-бронзовые) и цвет глаз (у доктора – синие, у Эдварда зелёные), но у них были одинаково красивые скулы и линия подбородка. Два красивейших экземпляра мужского пола, и я нахожусь с ними в одной комнате.

Доктор улыбнулся.

- Да, Белла. Прости, это невежливо, я не представился. Я доктор Карлайл Каллен, а это мой сын Эдвард, но с ним ты уже встречалась.

- Типа того, -- пробормотала я. – Он спас меня в переулке.

Доктор Каллен вздохнул.

- Да, Эдвард, а с тобой мы ещё обязательно побеседуем на тему, как себя вести, спасая кого-то, а также о понятии излишняя жестокость.

- Тебя не было там, Карлайл, -- сказал он, назвав отца по имени. Я думала, что только я так делаю. – Это была не излишняя жестокость. К тому же, он ведь не умер, хотя вполне этого заслуживает, но я сдержался.

- Ты разбил ему лицо, Эдвард. Не говори об этом с такой лёгкостью, -- сделал выговор док.

К горлу подступил ком. _Он разбил тому парню лицо? Защищая меня? _Я ничего не могла с собой поделать, мои эмоции итак были на пределе и я снова заплакала.

Эдвард застонал.

- Смотри, что ты сделал, папа. Я только успокоил её, а тут пришёл ты и снова её расстроил.

- Я пойду, оформлю выписку, -- сказал Карлайл и, развернувшись, ушёл.

- Белла, -- мягко сказал он. И хотя так не должно быть, моё тело моментально среагировало, стоило ему произнести моё имя. Сердцебиение участилось, о чём тут же на всю палату оповестил дурацкий монитор, к которому я была подключена. – Всё в порядке. Он больше тебя не обидит. Я обещаю.

Я кивнула, не сомневаясь в этом, почему-то я доверяла этому парню, которого на самом деле совсем не знала. Всё, что я знаю – это его имя. Эдвард Каллен. Но почему-то этого оказалось достаточно.

* * *

От переводчика:

* Вулкан - здесь идёт ссылка на Star Trek (Звёздный путь), одна из разновидностей гуманоидов, которые руководствовались холодной логикой и не проявляли своих эмоций.


	4. Chapter 4

**ЭДВАРД **

Я наблюдал за девушкой сидя за столиком напротив неё, пока она делала очередной глубокий вдох, а затем медленно выдыхала. Она не могла заставить себя нажать кнопку, чтобы набрать номер телефона парня своей подруги. Я не мог понять к чему все эти переживания, но чувствовал, что скоро и у меня начнётся мигрень. Если она не позвонит в ближайшие десять секунд, держите меня семеро, я не знаю, что сделаю.

- Позвони ему, -- подбодрил я.

- Я не знаю, что сказать.

Бедная девочка, действительно выглядела расстроенной, поэтому я сдался и сделал ещё один глоток воды со льдом. Но когда она вновь тяжело вздохнула, собираясь с силами, я не выдержал.

- Позвони ему, иначе я отберу у тебя телефон и позвоню твоему отцу, -- пригрозил я. Белла посмотрела на меня так, словно мы играли в покер. Она поняла, что это не блеф и угрозу я выполню.

- Хорошо, -- сказала она раздражённо. Я про себя улыбнулся, потому что она выглядела очень мило, злясь на меня.

Белла нажала кнопку и приложила телефон к уху.

- Привет. Успокойся… Серьёзно, если бы я хотела услышать крики, я позвонила бы Элис. – сказала она снисходительно. – Да, я в порядке.

Она сделала небольшую паузу.

- Я… я… я была в больнице. Я ударилась головой и потеряла сознание, прохожий вызвал скорую.

Белла взглянула на меня, но я так и не понял, что означал этот взгляд. Похоже на просьбу, вот только в чём она заключается. Кажется, она хотела выдать другую версию, по приглядней правды. Версию, которая не включает в себя того ублюдка, нападающего на пьяных женщин или меня, бьющего ему морду.

- Я не знаю, почему во всех больницах сказали, что меня нет, я совершенно точно там была. У меня даже выписка сейчас в руках. Я ем банановые блинчики в небольшом кафе, всего в нескольких кварталах от больницы. – Ещё одна долгая пауза. Она тяжело вздохнула в трубку. – Ложитесь спать. Скажи Элис, пусть поспит. Я приеду домой, как только поем. Остынь, Джаспер.

Мои глаза сузились, когда она назвала имя. _Неужели… нет, не может быть._

- Да, я знаю. Прости. Я тоже вас люблю. Скоро увидимся, -- она отключилась и закрыла телефон.

Она сидела молча всё то время, пока мы ждали заказ. Я не знал, что сказать ей и как себя вести. Я не знал друзья ли мы или знакомые или просто два человека, которые по чистой случайности столкнулись друг с другом из-за какого-то урода.

Того ублюдка зовут Джеймс, в больнице я подкупил медсестру и она назвала мне имя. Родители привыкли считать меня хорошим ребёнком, немного испорченным и непослушным, но хорошим. Интересно, что бы они подумали, если бы узнали, что я ждал до тех пор, пока не убедился, что с Беллой всё в порядке и пока её не поместили в отдельную палату, а уж потом вызвал скорую для него. Если бы она серьёзно пострадала, получила повреждение мозга или умерла… я решил, что звонить никуда не стану. Против меня столько доказательств, что я, конечно же, сразу отправился бы в тюрьму. Но если бы он причинил ей вред больший, чем причинил сейчас, мне было бы наплевать. Он не заслуживает лечения, даже несмотря на то, что Белла физически не сильно пострадала. Но психологическую травму она получила, я видел это по её глазам.

- Ненавижу врать ему, но не думаю, что смогу сказать ему правду, -- тихо сказала Белла.

Я кивнул, пытаясь выглядеть понимающим, и при этом почувствовал себя болваном, потому что при всём моём желании мне, чёрт возьми, не удастся понять, через что ей пришлось пройти и, что она чувствует.

К счастью, официантка принесла наш заказ, и это чувство не продлилось долго.

- Банановые блинчики и молоко, -- сказала она, расставляя еду перед Беллой.

- Жаренные вафли с шоколадом, глазунья, бекон, колбаска, картофельные оладьи, бисквиты с подливкой, молоко и апельсиновый сок. – Официантка поставила тарелки передо мной и, у меня началось слюноотделение. Я не ел со вчерашнего утра и просто умирал от голода.

Я поднял глаза на Беллу, она пристально смотрела на меня.

- Что? – спросил я.

- Ты растолстеешь, если всё это съешь.

Я усмехнулся.

- Не волнуйся за меня. У меня быстрый обмен веществ.

- Ненавижу тебя, -- она произнесла это так просто и спокойно, без всяких интонаций, что я не мог не засмеяться. Когда я, наконец, взял себя в руки, Белла снова посмотрела на меня.

- А теперь что? – осторожно спросил я.

- Ничего, -- покачала она головой и пожала плечами. – У тебя приятный смех.

- Спасибо, -- ответил я, а затем переключился на еду.

Я съел половину своих вафлей, бисквиты с подливкой и бекон прежде чем она вновь заговорила.

- Ты не находишь это странным? Потому что мне всё это кажется… странным.

Я посмотрел на девушку. Она наклонилась ко мне, опираясь локтями о стол. Её банановые блинчики выглядели нетронутыми, и я забеспокоился из-за того, что она ещё ничего не съела.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – я сделал глоток апельсинового сока.

Она показала на пространство между нами.

- Я имею в виду это. Ты и я, по сути, абсолютные незнакомцы, завтракаем вместе и всё из-за какого-то…

- Урода, -- продолжил я. Белла не улыбнулась, хотя именно этого я и добивался.

- Да, -- сказала она, глядя на меня в ожидании ответа.

- Да, это странно, -- пожал я плечами. – Но жизнь вообще штука странная, так что не знаю. Может это абсолютно нормально. Люди ведь ходят на свидания вслепую? Разве это не то же самое? Два незнакомых человека ужинают вместе, и в основном это происходит из-за их общего знакомого. Ведь именно так мы на самом деле строим романтические отношения? Или дружеские отношения? Просто случайное событие, которое сводит нас вместе.

Я вдруг понял, что выдал немного напыщенную речь. А также я понял, что возможно сейчас я сказал ей больше слов, чем за всю ночь в целом. Возможно, она подумала, что я сумасшедший и с криками умчится прочь. А я дам Карлайлу лишний повод сердиться на меня.

- На самом деле двольно интересная мысль. И как ты к этому пришёл? – спросила она. Если бы она не была так искренне заинтересована, я бы подумал, что она заигрывает со мной. Хотя Белла не похожа на тот тип девушек, которые любят поиграть.

- Не знаю. Я думал об этом последние пару часов, по-моему, даже больше, чем о здоровье, -- честно ответил я.

- Я тоже, -- сказала она тихо, и наконец, съела кусочек блинчика.

Я так обрадовался, что она взялась за еду, что замолчал, позволяя ей спокойно поесть. Когда она всё доела, я поделился с ней колбаской, которую ещё не начал есть. И хотя я по сути ничего не сделал, я был доволен, что могу позаботиться о ней, поддержать её. Возможно, эта малая толика того, что чувствует Карлайл. Затем я разозлился, потому что не знал какого хрена, мне полезли в голову мысли о том, что чувствует Карлайл, будучи претенциозным, самодовольным врачом.

- Эй, ты в порядке? – её мягкий голос потушил мою злость.

- Да, прекрасно, -- ответил я. – Мне нужна сигарета, -- пробормотал я себе под нос.

- Ты куришь? – спросила она. Уверен, девушка пыталась не допустить, чтобы в её голосе звучало порицание. Но после двадцати лет жизни с матерью, я научился различать этот покровительственный тон.

- Да, а ты пьёшь, -- ответил я. Белла выглядела очень смущённой.

- Не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение к…

Я ухмыльнулся. Подобная беседа происходила столько раз, что и не счесть.

- Дай угадаю, ты волнуешься по поводу моих лёгких, верно? Рак и всё такое. Ну, а я волнуюсь за твою печень.

- Алкоголь, по крайней мере, не воняет, -- отозвалась она.

- Зависит от того, что ты пьёшь. Но зачастую от пьющих пахнет не меньше, чем от курящих. – Она криво усмехнулась и заправила волосы за ухо, она снова сердилась. Я наклонился через стол, чтобы быть немного ближе к ней.

- А как насчёт сердечного приступа, инсульта, эмфиземы? Это всё - побочные эффекты курения табака. Ты же не станешь отрицать?

- Так же как и ты в свою очередь не станешь отрицать – увеличение риска заполучить рак груди и поджелудочной железы. К тому же наносится вред мозговым клеткам. Не забывай об этом. – Я улыбнулся. Я люблю спорить, особенно когда мой противник, выглядит столь прекрасно, когда злится. При этой мысли я даже погрустнел, ведь это последний раз, когда я её вижу.

- А ты можешь потерять мозговые клетки во время чахотки, -- воскликнула она. Я широко улыбнулся.

- Что ж, думаю тебе не стоит заниматься ни тем, ни другим. В смысле, ради твоего же здоровья.

Белла закинула голову назад и уставилась в потолок. Уверен, сейчас она молит бога, чтобы я провалился на месте или что-то вроде того. Она выглядела расстроенной, и я вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно. Чёрт, веду себя, как последний засранец, учитывая всё, что она пережила сегодня, она просто этого не заслужила.

- Я курю только травяные сигареты, -- сказал я, она вновь посмотрела на меня.

- Я не понимаю, что это значит. Типа «травка»?

Я усмехнулся.

- Нет, -- я вытащил пачку из кармана своей куртки. – Они выглядят так же, как и обычные, но не содержат табака или никотина, или 98 процентов прочей фигни, которую запихивают в обычные сигареты. Я по-прежнему рискую заполучить рак лёгких, но остальные побочные эффекты исключены.

- Зачем ты вообще куришь?

Я вздохнул. Это беседа кажется такой знакомой, словно я уже разговаривал об этом раньше с кем-то другим. Или может всё дело в том, что я чувствую себя комфортно рядом с этой девушкой. Я не знаю.

- Не знаю. В школе я курил простые сигареты, считал себя бунтарём, впрочем, как и все остальные. Потом я пошёл в колледж, и мне показалось смешным делать это, только потому, что все мои друзья в школе курили. И я использовал эти сигареты, чтобы бросить курить. – Я вздохнул. – Теперь вот они помогают мне расслабиться, хотя я прекрасно понимаю, что в них ничего успокоительного нет. Зато, пока куришь, можно подумать немного и привести мысли в порядок. Ну и ещё потому, что я классно смотрюсь, когда курю.

Я специально добавил последний комментарий в конце, надеясь, что он заставит её закатить глаза. Это сработало, выглядело просто очаровательно.

- Неважно, -- пожала она плечами. – Я не вправе тебя судить. Я ничего не знаю о твоей жизни. Я ничего не знаю о тебе. Но ты слишком симпатичный, чтобы умереть от рака лёгких, так что надеюсь этого не случится.

- Спасибо, -- сказал я, улыбаясь. Довольно странно, давно я не улыбался так много, как этой ночью. – Надеюсь, ты перестанешь гробить свою печень.

Она засмеялась. Это так нелепо, но моё сердце при этом пропустило удар. Это самый прекрасный звук, что я когда-либо слышал. Мне захотелось отвезти её в студию звукозаписи, просто чтобы её смех остался у меня навсегда… Нда, как сталкер прямо… но меня это не смущает.

Мы доедали наш завтрак в относительной тишине. Я всё ещё не был уверен, как вести себя рядом с ней. Не знаю, что думала она по поводу перепадов в моём настроении. Но я просто не знал, кем я должен быть. В других ситуациях всё намного проще, я надеваю ту маску, которая требуется. Здесь же, с ней, я убедился, что понятия не имею, кто я есть. И это самое ужасное, что могло произойти.

Мы покончили с едой, и я расплатился по счёту. Она пыталась оплатить свою часть сама, но я не позволил. Казалось, её это смутило, но она всё же согласилась.

Затем мы свернули за угол к круглосуточной аптеке.

- Свон, Белла. Пожалуйста, -- сказал я фармацевту.

- Эй, Эдвард, -- тихо позвала она.

- Да? – я повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Она покусывала свою нижнюю губу. Боже, выглядела она при этом чертовски соблазнительно.

- Парень Элис, сказал, что они обзванивали больницы, но им везде сказали, что с таким именем никто не поступал. Но ведь это не так, в смысле, мы ведь точно были в больнице.

- Я зарегистрировал тебя не под твоим именем, -- ответил я, надеясь, что она оставит эту тему и не станет задавать вопросов.

- А под каким?

_Чёрт. _

- Белла Каллен.

Её глаза округлились.

- Почему?

- Потому что фамилия Калленов многое значит для людей. Я знал, что о тебе позаботятся лучше, если я скажу, что ты моя жена.

Её глаза вновь округлились. Неужели она против того, чтобы даже сделать вид, что замужем за мной?

Она просто кивнула и забрала прописанные лекарства.

Мы вышли на улицу, и я стал ловить такси. Так она сможет вернуться домой, и я не поеду с ней, чтобы узнать, где она живёт. Меньше все ей нужно, чтобы её опять преследовали.

У бордюра остановилось такси.

Она смотрела на меня, освещенная ранним утренним светом. И я был расстроен. В последний раз я вижу эту девушку. Она одна из тех немногих людей в моей жизни, которые заставляют меня всё время улыбаться.

- Спасибо тебе, -- сказала она, вновь покусывая нижнюю губу. – За всё. Ты был восхитителен сегодня. Спокойной ночи, Эдвард.

Белла поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала меня в щеку.

- Доброго утра, Белла.


	5. Chapter 5

**БЕЛЛА **

Две недели.

Именно столько прошло с той ночи, со дня рождения Элис и с тех пор как я видела Эдварда Каллена.

В то утро я вернулась домой в начале шестого, и Элис набросилась на меня в ту же секунду. Никто из них не спал этой ночью, о чём свидетельствовали тёмные круги под глазами и взвинченное состояние. Моя лучшая подруга обхватила меня своими маленькими ручками так крепко, что я не на шутку испугалась, как бы банановые блинчики не полезли обратно. Особенно, учитывая то, как я нервничала.

Лжец из меня никудышный. Никогда не умела врать, даже о самых банальных вещах. Я призналась матери Элис, что это я пролила виноградный сок на ковёр в гостиной, чтобы избавить Эл от неприятностей, но та всё равно не поверила. И я даже не смогла соврать Роуз, что её новая стрижка выглядит хорошо, когда в третьем классе ей пришлось остричь волосы из-за прилипшей жвачки.

Я ненавижу врать, но я не смогу сказать им правду. Они не вынесут правды о том, что чуть не произошло со мной и о том, что случилось бы, если бы не незнакомец.

Но даже две недели спустя правда по-прежнему преследует меня. И от воспоминаний меня начинает тошнить.

Почти каждую ночь я просыпалась от кошмаров, вся в слезах и бросаюсь в туалет. Розали очень переживала и часто поднимала эту тему. Она не понимает, что происходит и подозревает булимию*. Единственное в чём она уверена, со мной не всё в порядке. Через несколько дней, поняв, что по ночам я не могу спать, Роуз перебралась в мою комнату и теперь спит со мной.

Это помогло, я не чувствую себя одинокой, хорошо, когда есть кто-то, кто позаботиться о тебе, когда ты сама не в силах сделать это. Я понимаю, что веду себя эгоистично, Роуз удивительная, и правда - лишь малая толика того, что она заслужила. Но это была единственная вещь, которую я не могла ей дать.

Две недели.

В пятницу вечером, которая ознаменовала собой ровно две недели с той ночи, когда мы праздновали день рождения Элис, она появилась в нашей квартире с кучей пакетов. Это дурной знак, чувствую, в ближайшем будущем меня ждут пытки.

- Белла, я не знаю, что творится с тобой в последнее время, но сегодня ты идешь со мной на напыщенное и потрясающее мероприятие, которое устраивает мать Джаспера в помощь бездомным.

- Нет, -- твёрдо сказала я. Элис упёрла руки в бока.

- Ты идёшь. И не спорь. Это – всего одна ночь, а потом можешь снова стать замкнутой и таинственной, как все предыдущие дни. Но ты нужна мне сегодня вечером, потому что Джаспер расскажет матери, что мы помолвлены. Так что не выделывайся, Свон, потому что я итак нервничаю.

**ЭДВАРД **

В дверь моей квартиры постучали, что само по себе довольно странно. Только три человека знают, где я живу, включая меня и арендодателя. И нет никакого способа, чтобы заставить третьего добровольно сюда прийти.

Но я открыл дверь, и на пороге стоял он.

- Что тебе надо? – недовольно спросил я.

- Чёрт, ненавижу эту дыру, -- сказал он, отстранив меня и шагнув внутрь.

Я знал, что он ненавидит мою квартиру. Она располагалась не в лучшей части города. Здесь пахло капустой, не было уборщицы, на полу всегда разбросана бумага, а лифт не работает вообще. Все эти и многие другие его плаксивые комментарии я слышал много раз.

- Тогда, что ты здесь делаешь?

Он сел на диван, я смотрел на него в ожидании ответа, он тяжело вздохнул.

- Наши матери.

- Нет, -- ответил я.

- Я ведь ещё даже ничего не спросил, -- отозвался он. Я смахнул листы с музыкой на пол и присел рядом с ним.

- Нет, но собираешься. Какой-нибудь вечер в честь балерин ушедших на пенсию. Или спасение морских выдр. Или спасение голубей, пострадавших от рук хулиганов. Я не знаю и мне наплевать, Джей, я всё равно не пойду. Ты, может, и не помнишь, но я оставил этот примитивный, напыщенный мир и у меня была причина.

Джаспер фыркнул.

- Да, все мы знаем, что эта маленькая хищница Таня, чуть было не заполучила на свой пальчик обручальное кольцо Калленов.

- Нет, это не так, -- ответил я с содроганием. Плохие воспоминания.

- Да, это так, Эдвард.

Неважно. Я знал, что этот спор мне не выиграть, поэтому я направил тему в другое русло.

- Кстати о кольцах, как обстоят дела с Эл Би?

Джаспер засмеялся.

- Не понимаю, почему ты упорно называешь её именно так.

- Потому что она называет меня Эдди Ка, а ты знаешь, я терпеть не могу, когда меня зовут Эдди.

- Да, мой самый надоедливый кузен, я помню об этом. И я предложил Элис выйти за меня, она согласилась. Сегодня я расскажу матери.

Я ухмыльнулся.

- Во-первых, я твой единственный кузен и описание больше соответствует моей матери. А во-вторых, это почти достаточный стимул, чтобы пойти. У твоей матери случится припадок, когда она узнает, что ты женишься на бедной девушке из Ниоткуда, штат Вашингтон.

- Она из Форкса. И она не бедная. Конечно, у неё нет богатства Витлоков, но она и не охотница за богатыми мужьями.

Я засмеялся.

- Продолжай репетировать эту речь. Возможно, тогда твоя мать растрогается до слёз.

- Пожалуйста, приходи сегодня, -- попросил он, выглядел он при этом очень трогательно.

- Хорошо, -- простонал я. – Скажи моей матери, что я приду и пусть она не жалуется на мой внешний вид и не даёт советов относительно моего будущего.

- Скажу, только я не думаю, что она сдержит обещание, -- сказал он.

- Да, я знаю.

**БЕЛЛА **

Я выглядела хорошо. На самом деле хорошо. Но смотрелась блёкло на фоне всех этих супермоделей и девушек из высшего общества, которые кружили вокруг, присматривая себе кого-нибудь побогаче. При этом они высокомерно посматривали на меня лишь потому, что у меня не было доверительного фонда или я не ездила на зимних каникулах в Альпы или из-за других нелепых вещей, которые вытворяют богатые люди, и которые мне чужды. В том числе насмехаются над такими людьми, как я.

Элис и Джаспер бросили меня. Ладно, «бросили» это слишком сильно сказано. Они пошли поговорить с матерью Джаспера и оставили меня в толпе, в которой я чувствовала себя неуютно.

Я рассматривала людей в комнате и чуть не задохнулась, увидев знакомое лицо. Не может быть. Я не уверена, что надлежит делать по этикету в подобной ситуации, но я совершенно одна, а он вроде как мой знакомый. Поэтому я уверенной походкой (по крайней мере, я на это надеюсь), подошла к нему. Рядом с ним стояла красивая женщина.

- Привет, -- сказала я, мой голос дрожал. И я не понимала почему.

- Белла, -- воскликнул он с лёгкой улыбкой. – Как поживает моя любимая невестка?

Я покраснела после его комментария.

- Доктор Каллен, вы ведь знаете, что мы с вашим сыном на самом деле не женаты.

- Конечно, дорогая, я просто пошутил. И прошу тебя, зови меня Карлайл. Не хочешь познакомиться со своей «свекровью»?

Я, наконец, посмотрела на стоящую рядом женщину. Вблизи она оказалась ещё более красивой, чем с другого конца комнаты. У неё были такие же рыжевато-бронзовые волосы и зелёные глаза, как у Эдварда. Стоя рядом с ней, я поняла что мне его… не хватает.

- Привет, я Эсме Каллен. Я слышала вкратце о вашей случайной встрече с моим сыном. Надеюсь, он хорошо себя вёл.

Было что-то в этой женщине, из-за чего я чувствовала себя очень неуютно.

- Да, миссис Каллен, ваш сын всю ночь вёл себя, как настоящий джентльмен.

- Вы общались с ним в последнее время? – спросила она с любопытством. Я медленно покачала головой.

- Нет, ничуть.

- Хм, -- сказала она. – Я уж подумала не твоё ли появление здесь, повлияло на его решение приехать сегодня. Почему ты здесь, дорогая?

Не знаю, как у неё получается быть вежливой и оскорбить и всё это одновременно.

- Я здесь с Элис Брендон и Джаспером Витлоком, -- спокойно ответила я.

- Ты знакома с Джаспером, -- с теплотой отозвалась она. – Он мой племянник. Я обожаю этого юношу. А Элис, должно быть, та самая девушка, о которой он всё время говорит. Мы с его матерью, обе взволнованы, что он счастлив.

- Это должно быть шутка, Джаспер, -- воскликнул голос на другом конце комнаты.

Эсме сдержанно мне улыбнулась.

- Извини меня, дорогая.

Затем она немного раздражённо отправилась в сторону, откуда донёсся тот возглас. Скорее всего, Джаспер рассказал матери. Я знаю, что она светская леди, но считаю невозможным, чтобы Элис кому-то не понравилась. Она милая, вежливая и идеально подходит Джасперу.

- Как твоя голова, Белла? – спросил Карлайл.

Я посмотрела на этого богоподобного мужчину и попыталась связно построить предложение.

- Голова перестала болеть через пару дней после инцидента. Я даже выписанные препараты перестала принимать, не закончив курс.

- Рад слышать, что с тобой всё в порядке.

Неожиданно Карлайл широко улыбнулся. Я проследила за его взглядом.

Даже в сером костюме и чёрном галстуке, он выглядел здесь чужим. На нём была пара чёрных кроссовок, а серая шапочка скрывала большую часть его медно-рыжих волос. Эдвард был ещё более красив, чем я его запомнила.

- Не верится, что он всё-таки пришёл. И надел это. Его мать просто взбесится, -- пробормотал Карлайл, скорее самому себе.

Эдвард казался потерянным. Он стоял в полном одиночестве, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Он внимательно рассматривал толпу, словно искал что-то или кого-то. Я смотрела на него не в силах отвести взгляд.

На меня нахлынуло сразу столько эмоций.

Я так обрадовалась, увидев его. И беспокоилась о том, как он отреагирует, когда увидит меня. Уверена, он решит, что я какой-нибудь сталкер. Тем не менее, меня охватило ощущение безопасности. Именно так я чувствовала себя рядом с ним. Для меня Эдвард всегда будет ассоциироваться с безопасностью, сочувствием и банановыми блинчиками.

Его блуждающий взгляд остановился на Карлайле. Я заметила, как при этом изменилось выражение его лица. А затем, несколько секунд спустя, его глаза встретились с моими.

Неожиданно он оттолкнулся от стены и пошёл в мою сторону, ближе… ещё ближе… пока, наконец, не оказался прямо передо мной.

- Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? – спросил он. Я кивнула и последовала за ним. Я не знала, куда мы идём и, честно говоря, мне было всё равно.

Он подошёл к бару.

- Мне воды, а дама желает что-нибудь с большим содержанием алкоголя.

Я покачала головой.

- Лучше воды, -- обратилась я к бармену. Эдвард ухмыльнулся мне, я посмотрела в пол и сосчитала до двадцати, чтобы взять себя в руки и не наброситься на него.

- Неужели ты не собираешься добить свою печень, -- пошутил он. Это было странно. Эдвард, которого я встретила, на самом деле, не шутил. Пытался пару раз, но получилось как-то неуклюже и натянуто.

- С печенью покончено. Я лучше переключусь на лёгкие. Подумываю, не начать ли курить, но только травяные сигареты, – я надеялась, что он поймёт мою попытку пошутить.

Он улыбнулся, и я решила, что это хороший признак.

- Один – ноль.

- Спасибо, -- победно сказала я.

Мы забрали воду, и Эдвард повёл меня в единственный пустой угол в этой заполненной людьми комнате. Кучка светских девиц одарила меня презрительным взглядом, но я лишь закатила глаза. Здесь что все собравшиеся такие ехидные?

- Так, что ты делаешь на этом изумительном светском мероприятии в помощь… чему-то там? Я даже не знаю, чему оно посвящено, -- спросил он.

- Бездомным, -- сообщила я. На его лице появилось раздражение.

- Правда?

Я кивнула, и он просто покачал головой.

- Поразительно, не перестаю удивляться, откуда тётя черпает все эти идеи.

- Тётя? Ах, да, я забыла. Ты ведь кузен Джаспера, верно? Ваши матери сёстры?

- Да. А ты та самая Белла, о которой он всегда говорит. У меня промелькнула такая мысль, когда ты позвонила ему, -- сказал он. Я попыталась вернуться в ту ночь. Разве я произносила имя Джаспера? Не помню. Очевидно всё же сказала, иначе бы Эдвард не помнил.

- Да, из-за него я здесь. Хотя, на самом деле, из-за Элис. Она очень нервничала, и думаю не зря, потому что его мать не в восторге.

Он фыркнул.

- И не будет. Джаспер нашёл прекрасную девушку, которая любит его за то, кто он есть, а не за его богатство. И Джаспер любит её больше, чем свою мать. Это должно ужасно бесить её.

- Эдвард!

Я увидела, как его лицо сникло.

- Спрячь меня, -- прошептал он.

Я закусила губу.

- Слишком поздно. Тебя уже заметили.

Эсме Каллен решительно шагала в нашу сторону, словно генерал к рядовому, который ослушался приказа. Её улыбка и приветливость были лишь внешней оболочкой. Она приблизилась, готовая к схватке. Но я не понимала, с чем она собирается сражаться.

- Эдвард Энтони, во что ты одет? – спросила она напряжённым голосом, пытаясь, однако, контролировать себя.

- В одежду, -- ответил он, глядя всё время на меня.

- Я вижу, дорогой, и мы все тебе за это очень признательны. Теперь, когда ты доказал, что ты бунтарь, сними эту нелепую шапку.

Эдвард ухмыльнулся, стаскивая шапку с головы. Его волосы смотрелись очень сексуально, они были спутаны и торчали во все стороны. Всё чего мне хотелось, это погрузить свои пальцы в его волосы, притянуть его ближе, почувствовать его страстный поцелуй на своей шее, после которого на ней останется след от его прекрасных губ. И это самые невинные мысли из тех, что посетили меня, пока я смотрела на его восхитительные волосы.

Эсме сжала руки, и я не на шутку испугалась за бокал в её руке. В любой момент он мог треснуть. Медленно, она восстанавливала своё спокойствие.

- Таня ищет тебя, дорогой, -- сказала она, наконец. А затем, развернувшись, зашагала прочь.

Когда я вновь повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Эдварда, он стоял, закинув голову и глядя в потолок.

- О Господи, прошу тебя, держи её подальше от меня. Я сделаю всё, что угодно.

- Твою маму или Таню? – уточнила я.

- Обеих. Но главное Таню. С матерью я смогу справиться.

Я кивнула.

- Ладно. Я помогу тебе избежать встречи с ней. Нам нужно кодовое слово, на случай если ты увидишь её.

Через полсекунды он улыбнулся.

- Как насчёт «бессердечная сука, гоняющаяся только за моим наследством»?

- Это немного длинновато. Я подумывала о чём-то вроде «орехового масла».

Эдвард начал смеяться. Это был тот же самый смех, который я запомнила, когда мы сидели в кафе. У него хороший смех, от которого у меня внутри всё перевернулось и засосало под ложечкой.

- Хорошо. Значит «ореховое масло».

Мы снова оказались вместе, и я не только о том, что мы находимся в одной комнате. Наши жизни вновь переплелись – ведь это, что-то значит. Я даже не знаю этого парня. Он мой ровесник, ему 23, плюс-минус пару лет. Он упомянул, что ходил в колледж. Я даже не знаю, получил ли он высшее образование. Я не знаю, есть ли у него работа или друзья, или почему его родители относятся к нему с осуждением. Я не знала, кем была эта цыпочка Таня, которую он избегает, и были ли у него на это веские причины.

Я ничего не знала, но, честно говоря, мне на это наплевать.

- Как она выглядит? – спросила я.

- М-м… крашенная блондинка, загар из солярия, силиконовые сиськи, -- оттарабанил он список.

- Эдвард, -- пошутила я. – это 90 процентов женщин в этой комнате.

Он засмеялся.

- Знаю. Теперь понимаешь, почему я веду себя как параноик. Она в любой момент может выпрыгнуть откуда-нибудь без предупреждения, -- в его голосе звучало искреннее беспокойство, словно эта Таня может прикончить его одной лишь беседой.

- Ты ведь справишься один, если я отлучусь ненадолго в уборную? – с большой неохотой, он кивнул. – Стой здесь, я скоро вернусь.

Эдвард отступил в свой угол, заняв эдакую оборонительную позицию, и периодически посматривал то влево, то вправо, разглядывая толпу.

Я нашла туалет довольно быстро, но там, конечно же, как всегда была очередь. Минут через пять я смогла зайти в свободную кабинку. Когда я, наконец, почувствовав небывалое облегчение, помыла руки и посмотрелась в зеркало, чтобы проверить макияж, рядом со мной остановилась девушка. Худая. Блондинка. Неестественный загар. И настолько идеальные груди, что должно быть ненастоящие.

- Ты здесь с Эдвардом Калленом? – спросила она меня с улыбкой, которая больше походила на одну из тех улыбок Эсме.

- Вообще-то нет. Мы с ним просто друзья, -- ответила я.

Блондинка самодовольно улыбнулась.

- Ой, я повела себя грубо. Я Таня Денали. Эдвард – мой парень, -- она протянула свою правую руку.

- Я Белла Свон. Если Эдвард твой парень, почему ты тогда спрашиваешь, не с ним ли я пришла? Уверена, его собственная девушка знала бы это наверняка, -- голубые глаза Тани сузились и потемнели. Несколько других девушек делали вид, что подправляют макияж дольше, чем это требовалось, видимо хотели посмотреть, чем же всё это закончится.

- На самом деле, мы сейчас в разрыве. Но мы с Эдвардом предназначены друг для друга и все здесь знают это.

Не сдержавшись, я весьма невежливо фыркнула.

- А Эдвард это знает?

Таня отбросила волосы, упавшие на глаза и посмотрела на меня свысока, словно воинствующая Амазонка.

- Конечно, Эдвард знает.

- Мы об одном и том же Эдварде Каллене говорим? Медные волосы? Пронзительные зелёные глаза? Дерзкая ухмылка? – спросила я. Она закивала. – Тогда почему он называет тебя бессердечной сукой, которая гоняется только за его наследством?

Я улыбнулась ей и, развернувшись, направилась к выходу из комнаты.

- Он с тобой только, чтобы позлить своих родителей. Они ненавидят нищую шваль.

Я повернулась обратно и одарила её взглядом полным жалости.

- Милая, я не нищая шваль и мы с ним не вместе, можешь спать спокойно. Но постарайся запомнить, он не хочет быть с тобой, ты в прошлом, поэтому живи своей жизнью, а о нём забудь.

* * *

От переводчика:

Булимия, если вкратце, не вдаваясь в многочисленные подробности, то это - намеренное вызывание рвоты, с целью похудеть.


	6. Chapter 6

**ЭДВАРД **

Белла оставила меня, и теперь я, взрослый, двадцати четырёхлетний мужчина, должен позаботиться о себе сам. Хотя, в этой толпе, я чувствую себя четырёхгодовалым ребёнком, который украл со стола печенье и теперь дожидается наказания. Все эти люди – гадюки, пираньи, вампиры – каждый из них. Но особенно моя мать. Она вожак этого жалкого цирка. Они ведут себя так, словно их заботят другие люди и их проблемы, но они занимаются благотворительностью ради выгоды, «жертвуют» деньги по любому нелепому поводу, чтобы успокоить свою совесть. Но на самом деле им абсолютно наплевать.

Сегодня всё это - будто бы для бездомных. У этих людей имеется по несколько домов на каждом континенте, где они проводят свои многочисленные каникулы. И они заботятся о бездомных? Если бы они действительно заботились, они бы уступили один из своих особняков. Но им наплевать, я это точно знаю. Тётя Далила придумала этот благотворительный вечер лишь затем, чтобы оправдать себя передо мной.

- Ненавижу этот дурацкий вечер, -- раздался тонкий голос. – Я знала, что она стерва, но не ожидала, что она выкинет что-то подобное.

Голос девушки звучал так, словно она вот-вот заплачет. Я не выношу слёзы. Я просто не знаю, что с ними делать, поэтому я приобнял девушку рукой, надеясь, что это поможет утешить её.

- Конечно же, она стерва. Она ведь - Далила Витлок. Что она сделал тебе, Эл Би?

Она слегка улыбнулась, но улыбка получилась вымученной и ненастоящей.

- Не мне. Джасперу, и продолжает делать.

Я вздохнул. Ненавижу, когда девушки так делают, отказываются говорить, что случилось, хотя на самом деле, сами хотят об этом рассказать. Хотят убедиться, что ты действительно хочешь это знать.

- Что она сделала, Эли?

- Она сказала ему выбирать, либо я, либо компания его отца, -- в её голосе сквозила злость.

- И когда он, конечно же, выбрал тебя, она взбесилась ещё больше, верно?

Чёрт возьми, нет ничего, что заставило бы Джаспера потерять Элис. Они встретились в страховой компании через неделю после того, как умер отец Джаспера. Она лучшее, что могло произойти с ним. Элис помогла пережить ему этот тяжёлый период его жизни. И с ней он может быть самим собой, а не тем человеком, которого желает видеть его мать. И я нисколько не удивился, когда Джас рассказал мне, что собирается сделать ей предложение. Я всегда знал, что это лишь вопрос времени. Он так любит её… не уверен люблю ли я так же своих родителей или родственников, или друзей. Глядя на них, кажется, что невозможно жить без любви. И честно говоря, я искренне завидовал тому, что у них есть.

- Верно, -- сказала она. – Поэтому сейчас она утащила его для беседы наедине, -- Элис сделала глубокий вдох. – Я… не хочу, чтобы из-за меня у Джаспера были проблемы с семьёй. Но я не собираюсь позволять этой женщине третировать нас.

- Эли, не хочу тебе это говорить, но ты вызываешь проблемы только между Джаспером и его матерью, моей матерью и его бабушкой и дедушкой. Просто это такие люди, они сами себе проблемы создают. Но у нас с тобой никаких проблем нет. Ты прекрасно ему подходишь. С тех пор как ты рядом, он перестал вести себя, как последний кретин.

Элис лучезарно улыбнулась, настоящая улыбка, наконец-то.

- Это так мило, Эдди Ка.

Я нахмурился.

- Если ты будешь называть меня «Эдди», то проблемы сразу начнутся, -- она засмеялась. – И не волнуйся, что Джаспер не получит компанию. Это его желание и Далила ничего не сможет с этим поделать.

- Спасибо, -- сказала она.

Две девушки прошли очень близко от нас, я видел это уже много раз прежде. Одно из двух: либо они хотят подслушать, о чём говорим мы, либо хотят, чтобы мы услышали, о чём говорят они. В данной ситуации это всё-таки последний вариант.

Одна из девушек, Кейт, повернулась к другой, Ирине, и сказала:

- Представляешь, Белла Свон довела Таню до слёз?! Серьёзно, она до сих пор успокоиться не может.

Элис открыла рот и повернулась ко мне.

- Это же моя лучшая подруга. Ты видел её? Каштановые волосы? Карие глаза? Скромно держится в сторонке.

- Я знаю Беллу, -- ответил я. – И я не видел её с тех пор, как она ушла в уборную, оставив меня в этом углу. Я думал, что должен сам отразить атаку Тани, но, кажется, она уже позаботилась об этом вместо меня.

- Какого чёрта… откуда ты знаешь Беллу, -- с любопытством спросила Элис.

Я попробовал вспомнить, что рассказывала Белла.

- Пару недель назад я возвращался после выступления и увидел эту девушку, она споткнулась и ударилась об стену. Я подбежал, чтобы помочь ей, она была без сознания. Я вызвал скорую и отвёз её в больницу, ну а потом отвёл поесть блинчиков.

Я взвешивал в уме каждое сказанное слово. Ведь, кажется, Белла рассказала именно такую версию? Не хотелось сбиться и сказать что-нибудь, что не надо было говорить.

Элис крепко меня обняла.

- Спасибо тебе за то, что позаботился о ней, -- она медленно отпустила меня. – Она очень изменилась с той ночи.

Я нахмурился. _Что она имеет в виду?_

- Я не понимаю.

Она нерешительно посмотрела по сторонам.

- Она убьёт меня, если узнает, что я рассказала кому-то. Но я действительно очень переживаю за неё.

Моя грудь напряглась. _Что случилось? _

- Её преследуют кошмары, и по ночам она вообще не может спать. Время от времени начинает плакать. Да и вообще, кажется очень печальной. Сегодня мне пришлось буквально тащить её сюда. Она почти не выходит из квартиры.

_Чёрт_.

Я не ожидал, конечно, что она будет цвести и пахнуть, но надеялся, что всё будет не настолько плохо.

- Может она просто по мне скучала, -- попытался пошутить я. Элис смерила меня сердитым взглядом.

- Я серьёзно.

- Я тоже. Я милый и остроумный, и безумно красивый. Девушки любят меня, -- я хотел рассказать Элис, что произошло. Белле нужна помощь, но сама она, очевидно, не желает её получить.

- Что-то случилось, Эдвард? Прошу тебя, скажи мне, если да, -- умоляла она. Мой разум кричал, что я должен рассказать ей.

- Элис, ничего не случилось. А даже если бы случилось, я бы не стал тебе рассказывать. Это была бы не моя история.

Затем я увидел её, с победной улыбкой она приближалась ко мне. Эта Белла совсем не похожа на ту из рассказа Элис. Эта Белла уверенная в себе, изумительная и сексуальная. И мне нравится такая Белла.

Я усмехнулся ей.

- Ореховое масло? – спросил я.

Она задохнулась от удивления.

- Ты уже знаешь. Это нечестно. Я хотела сама тебе рассказать.

- Вы про что, чёрт побери, причём здесь ореховое масло? – спросила Элис.

Я собирался ответить, но Белла опередила меня.

- Это кодовое слово. И я просто немного отчитала её. Было здорово.

- Ты довела её до слёз, -- сказал я. Глаза Беллы расширились.

- Правда? – прозвучало как-то виновато. Мне этого не хотелось. Эта девушка – мой герой. Никто никогда ещё не заступался за меня.

- Не нужно жалеть, она это заслужила, -- произнёс я.

Белла терзала свою нижнюю губу.

- Но я не хотела. Я ведь даже не знаю эту девушку. Не верится, что я довела её до слёз. Возможно, она на самом деле милая.

- Она не такая, - ответил я, сложив руки на груди. Элис с любопытством наблюдала за нашим маленьким «теннисным матчем».

- Но я-то этого не знаю.

Я застонал.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе обо всём, что сделала Таня? О том, как она замышляла разрушить мою жизнь? О том, что у неё нет ко мне ни капли уважения, как к человеку? О том, как я чуть не женился на шлюхе?

Белла упёрла руки в бока.

- Да, я бы очень хотела это знать.

- Тогда пойдём, я ужасно голоден, -- я пошёл к выходу. Ни одна из девушек не двинулась с места. – Вы идёте или нет?

Они обменялись взглядами, ну знаете, как девушки обычно делают. Такие условные взгляды, с помощью которых они безмолвно общаются. Естественно, я ничего не понял, но мне было интересно, о чём они «говорят».

Элис прочистила горло.

- Я вообще-то собиралась вернуться домой и дождаться Джаспера. Сегодня был очень напряжённый вечер, и я просто измотана.

Я пожал плечами.

- Что ж, идём, Белла.

Через квартал отсюда находился маленький итальянский ресторанчик, туда мы и отправились. Я занял столик, который находился подальше от остальных посетителей, потому как не хотел, чтобы кто-то подслушал историю моей жизни и сделал её достоянием таблоидов. Я не понимаю, почему людей так завораживают жизни богачей. Но это одна из тех вещей, которые я старательно избегаю.

Я заказал какую-то пасту, и Белла взяла то же самое. Официантка продолжала вертеться вокруг, но после того, как её игнорировали минуты три, она поняла намёк. Белла улыбнулась мне, когда она, наконец, ушла.

- Начинай, -- сказала она.

Я сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, почувствовав внезапно потребность выговориться.

- Не знаю, как рассказать тебе про Таню, не рассказывая историю всей моей жизни. А это на самом деле скучно. Ты уверена, что не хочешь просто плюнуть и поверить мне на слово, когда я говорю, что она – зло.

- Эдвард, просто расскажи мне, - она покусывала нижнюю губу, и я почувствовал, что пропал. Как будто я мог отказать ей в чём-то, когда она так на меня смотрит.

Я сделал ещё один глубокий вдох.

- Я не знаю. Такое ощущение, что во мне живут два или три разных человека. И я не уверен, который из них настоящий я.

Она слегка улыбнулась мне, подбадривая, чтобы я продолжал.

- Ты, должно быть, заметила, что у моих родителей есть деньги. Карлайл происходит из рода потомственных хирургов. Серьёзно, каждый сын, начиная с моего прапрадеда, был врачом. Запомни это, потом пригодится. Что касается Эсме, её бабушка и дедушка занимались гостиничным бизнесом. Когда мои родители поженились, это была грандиозная сделка, слияние двух состоятельных семей. Столь же грандиозным событием стал и брак между Далилой Мейсен и Томасом Витлоком. Это мир, в котором я рождён, мир привилегий, церемоний и престижа. И я был образцовым безукоризненным ребёнком в этом высшем обществе. Я был тряпкой, -- усмехнулся я.

Я даже не заметил, что мы с Беллой склонились друг к другу, пока внезапно не появилась официантка и не начала расставлять перед нами тарелки. Она ещё раз попробовала привлечь моё внимание, но я проигнорировал её, и она сердито ушла.

- Так о чём я? – спросил я.

- О том, что ты был тряпкой, -- ответила Белла с улыбкой. Я почувствовал, что тоже улыбаюсь. Как ей удаётся так влиять на меня?

- Да, был. Средняя школа прошла, как и ожидалось… частная платная школа, после которой двери открыты во все колледжи, эксперименты с наркотиками и алкоголем, свидания со всеми светскими девицами, которые только попадались мне в руки. Звучит хуже, чем мне хотелось бы, -- я робко улыбнулся. – Я знал Таню всегда, с самого детства, мы были вместе в Латинском Клубе.

Она приподняла руки, останавливая меня.

- «Латинский Клуб»?

Я скривился.

- Пожалуйста, не спрашивай. Мне удалось заблокировать большую часть этих воспоминаний, и я не хочу ворошить их вновь.

- Хорошо, -- сказала она и попробовала пасту. Я совершенно забыл, что и моя порция здесь. Я тоже съел немного, прежде чем вернуться к своему рассказу.

- Мы всё время были друзьями, но на первом курсе в институте стали встречаться. Через три года я получил высшее образование и поступил в медицинскую школу. Именно этого от меня и ожидали. В конце концов, я ведь Каллен. Я продержался год, но просто жутко ненавидел всё это. Таня в то время была восхитительна, она понимала, почему я хочу всё бросить, мне просто нужен был перерыв. Я не мог показаться на глаза своим родителям, поэтому сбежал.

- И куда? – спросила она. Я ковырялся вилкой в тарелке.

- В Индию. Я жил в трущобах и работал добровольцем, используя свои немногочисленные познания в медицине, чтобы помогать людям. Это буквально открыло мне глаза на то, какую эгоистичную жизнь я вёл, сорил деньгами направо и налево. А эти люди, у которых ничего не было, казались намного счастливее меня, и я не мог понять это. Через полгода отец нашёл меня и увёз обратно, домой. Но после всего этого, я не мог просто сделать вид, что всё прекрасно и вернуться в роскошный особняк своего отца. Поэтому я сказал родителям, что съезжаю.

- Они были довольны, когда я переехал в небольшую квартирку и снова стал встречаться с Таней. Но затем я опустошил свой доверительный фонд, отдав половину денег в местный приют для бездомных, а оставшуюся часть распределил между другими благотворительными учреждениями. Они решили, что закрыв доступ к деньгам, преподадут мне хороший урок. Так что я съехал с квартиры и стал ночевать на улицах. Все деньги, которые я зарабатывал в основном уходили на еду. Сейчас вспоминая об этом, я не понимаю, почему решил, что Таня согласна с моим выбором, что она согласна быть со мной: бедным, я бы даже сказал нищим.

- Она была не согласна, -- сказала Белла. Я покачал головой.

- Нет, не согласна, -- я закатил глаза. – Она продолжала делать намёки о нашем совместном будущем. Всё время говорила о нашем будущем доме, о нашей свадьбе. Я соглашался с этим какое-то время, но я понимал, что не люблю её, что женитьба на ней – глупая затея и причинит много боли нам обоим. Но я был слишком труслив, чтобы порвать с ней. Пока однажды она не сказала, что беременна. Это шокировало меня, потому что мне было двадцать два, я не готов к тому, чтобы иметь детей, у меня не было работы. И кроме того, я считал, что мы всегда были осторожны.

Я сделал большой вдох, оказывается всё это время, я сдерживал дыхание.

- Конечно, она солгала мне, Таня говорила, что принимает противозачаточные и что она ошиблась в расчётах. У них с моей матерью был договор. Если Тане удастся сделать так, чтобы я вернулся назад, начал вести себя, как примерный сын врача, каким она всегда хотела видеть меня, тогда она оформит на Таню своё завещание, и даже если мы с ней разведёмся, она будет невероятно богата. Таня считала, что если она беременна, то я обязательно женюсь на ней, чтобы избежать скандала… Как будто бы я не был причиной других более крупных скандалов. Как бы то ни было, я собирался жениться на ней, вернуться к той жизни, которую оставил, растить нашего ребёнка. Затем Кейт, лучшая подруга Тани, рассказала мне, что та врёт о беременности и собирается инсценировать выкидыш. Каким же сволочным человеком надо быть, чтобы додуматься до такого? Или врать о беременности, чтобы женить кого-то на себе? И всё ради того, чтобы заполучить несколько долларов и потратить их в тот же день.

Я замолчал, подумав, что возможно всё происходит слишком быстро. Белла не сможет понять, как и все остальные. Люди не понимают, как я мог бросить всё, что имел. У меня было всё, мне ни в чём не отказывали, но вне этого маленького благополучного мирка есть люди, которые не имеют ничего. Я поступил так, как считал нужным, правильным. И это стоило мне всего, что у меня было.

- Я вижу только два твоих «Я» в этой истории. Где же третий Эдвард? Что случилось после этого? – с любопытством спросила Белла.

Я быстро улыбнулся и попытался скрыть эту улыбку.

- Я решил, найти золотую середину. Я действительно хотел иметь семью, жену, детей, всё это. Но я не смог бы содержать их, если бы у меня не было работы. Но и врачом тем не менее я быть не собирался. Таким образом, я провёл много времени, выясняя, чего же я хочу. И музыка оказалась единственным, что имело смысл, музыка единственное к чему у меня была страсть. Это именно то, чем я занимался последние полтора года, пытался найти способ, чтобы быть счастливым и бескорыстным одновременно, -- я почувствовал смущение. Я обнажил свою душу, поделился своей жизнью с девушкой, которую на самом деле даже не знал. – Это звучит глупо?

- Ничуть. Это… удивительно и смело и в какой-то мере воодушевляет, твоя история, я имею в виду. Моя жизнь такая простая и скучная по сравнению с твоей.

Я вытер каплю соуса с моих губ.

- Расскажи мне о ней, -- попросил я.

* * *

От переводчика:

Назвав Таню шлюхой - Эдвард не имел в виду, что она спит со всеми подряд. В данном случае речь идёт о девушке, которая встречается и спит с кем-нибудь исключительно ради денег (не путать с проституткой, которая спит за деньги).


	7. Chapter 7

**БЕЛЛА **

- Это звучит глупо? – спросил он.

- Ничуть, -- ответила я. -- Это… удивительно и смело, и в какой-то мере воодушевляет, твоя история, я имею в виду. Моя жизнь такая простая и скучная по сравнению с твоей.

- Расскажи мне о ней, -- попросил он.

Я не хотела. Моя жизнь скучна. В его жизни семейное противостояние поколений вперемешку с кознями алчной бывшей подружки. И этот парень находится в самом центре. Я едва знаю его, но сейчас история его жизни, словно кино, пронеслась в моей голове. И он, Эдвард, восхитителен.

- Мою жизнь нельзя даже сравнить с твоей, -- сказала я.

Он сделал небольшой глоток воды.

- Мы не сравниваем жизни. Просто я… я рассказал тебе почти всё о себе. А я о тебе совсем ничего не знаю.

- Моя жизнь может погрузить тебя в сон, -- ответила я, чувствуя как моя решимость тает. Он улыбнулся, и я поняла, что моя решимость окончательно сломлена его прекрасными губами, изогнувшимися в улыбке.

- Пожалуйста.

- Хорошо, -- сказала я со стоном. – Я выросла в Форксе, штат Вашингтон. Это очень маленький город, где все знают друг друга и всё друг о друге. Мой отец шеф полиции. А моя мать оставила нас, когда я была совсем маленькой. Полагаю, она просто не смогла выдержать то, что навалилось на неё, -- сказав это, я почувствовала себя неуютно. Эдвард – единственный, кто в курсе моей большой тайны, и сейчас я рассказываю ему о своей матери. Я никогда не говорю о ней. Так легче спрятать боль.

- Элис тоже выросла в Форксе, -- сказал Эдвард, когда моя пауза продлилась больше, чем несколько секунд.

- Да, Элис и Роуз, не знаю знаком ли ты с Роуз, но они мои лучшие подруги, всегда были и есть. Мы прожили восемнадцать лет там, а потом все вместе переехали в Сиэтл поступать. Прошлым летом я получила высшее образование. Вот и всё, -- закончила я. _Это так скучно и нелепо. _

Эдвард постучал руками по столу.

- Нет, нет, должно быть что-то ещё, -- он нетерпеливо посмотрел на меня.

- Мне жаль, но это не так. Я ведь говорила, у меня скучная жизнь.

- Белла, -- медленно проговорил он, опираясь локтями о стол и склонившись ко мне. – Я рассказал тебе о проблемах с родителями и сумасшедшей бывшей подружке. Должно же быть что-то, что ты можешь рассказать мне.

Я сглотнула, и уставилась на свою тарелку с пастой.

- Ты уже знаешь, самую худшую вещь, которая когда-либо случалась со мной, Эдвард. Об этом знаешь только ты и никто больше. Чего ты ещё хочешь? – мой голос звучал так тихо, что не уверена, услышал ли он.

- Какой твой любимый цвет? – неожиданно спросил он. Вопрос оказался настолько неожиданным, что у меня вырвался смешок.

- Что?

Он улыбнулся уголками губ, это выглядело мило.

- Если ты не собираешься рассказывать мне о себе, значит, я буду задавать вопросы до тех пор, пока не узнаю что-нибудь интересное.

Я прикинула в уме насколько, скверным это может быть. Достаточно скверным, если задавать правильные вопросы.

- Хорошо, но я тоже буду задавать вопросы. И какой бы вопрос ты не задал, ты тоже должен на него ответить.

Он кивнул.

- Хорошо, но возможно нам не стоит делать это здесь. Игра может стать весьма пикантной, -- он приподнял брови и облизал нижнюю губу, при этом моё дыхание участилось. Безусловно, он знал, как это повлияет на меня. Этот парень… возмутителен.

Он бросил деньги на стол, даже не проверив счёт. Я открыла рот, чтобы предложить заплатить за себя самой, но поймав его взгляд, молча, поднялась со стула. Эдвард шёл прямо позади меня, пока я пробиралась к выходу.

Ночью в Сиэтле довольно прохладно. Я почувствовала, как ветер обдувает мою обнажённую кожу, после очередного порыва я поёжилась.

- Холодно? – спросил Эдвард. Я кивнула. – Держи, -- сказал он, вручая мне свою шапку. Я засмеялась и надела её.

- А мне идёт. Даже больше, чем тебе, -- пошутила я. Он провёл рукой по своим непослушным волосам и все грязные фантазии повторно вторглись в мои мысли.

- Это правда, -- он расстегнул свой серый пиджак и отдал мне. Я надела его, но рукава оказались слишком длинными, поэтому мне приходилось время от времени подтягивать их вверх.

- Спасибо, -- сказала я.

- Пожалуйста, -- ответил он. – Могу я забрать свою шапку?

Я покачала головой.

- Первый вопрос был насчёт любимого цвета, верно? – я не стала дожидаться ответа. – Мне нравится зелёный, он напоминает мне о доме. Как насчёт твоего?

- Синий. Коричневый. Серый. Не знаю, на самом деле у меня нет любимого. Теперь твой вопрос?

Я сняла шапку Эдварда и вернула ему, затем пригладила волосы, чтобы выиграть несколько секунд. Я не задумывалась о вопросе.

- Когда твой день рождения?

- 20-го июня, -- рассеянно ответил он. – А твой?

- Подожди, -- сказала я. – Двадцатое июня было пару дней назад. – Он кивнул. – С Днём Рождения.

- Спасибо, -- Эдвард привёл меня к скамейке в парке и мы сели.

- Мой 13-го сентября.

- Последние отношения? – спросил он. Я прикусила язык.

- Его звали Джейкоб. Не сложилось, – я попыталась чтобы ответ и пояснение получились простыми. Я надеялась, что он оставит эту тему, хотя понимала, всю тщетность своей мольбы.

- Видимо ты до сих пор могла бы быть с ним в отношениях. Что произошло?

Я покачала головой.

- Это к вопросу не относится. – Он застонал и закатил глаза. – А твои?

- Таня – мои последние серьёзные отношения, -- Эдвард поигрывал шапкой в своих руках.

- Мой вопрос… Э… Если бы ты мог получить всё что угодно в мире, лично для себя, что бы это было?

- Материальную вещь?

Я подтянула сползающие рукава пиджака выше. Когда я подняла голову, его лицо находился очень близко от моего. Мне вновь пришлось бороться с диким желанием наброситься на него. Сейчас у нас вполне приличные дружеские отношения, а попытка физических отношений не самое умное в такой ситуации.

Я медленно кивнула.

- Да.

- Рояль Стейнвей*. Такой был в доме моих родителей. А я учился играть на детском. -- Он опустил свою голову. – Мне кажется, что по роялю я скучаю больше, чем по родителям. Я замечательный сын.

Некоторое время мы молчали. Я не знала, что сказать ему, как успокоить его. Это ситуация вне моего опыта или интеллектуального уровня.

- Как насчёт тебя? – наконец, спросил он.

- Твою шапку, -- пошутила я, пытаясь разредить ситуацию. Он улыбнулся и отдал её мне.

- Если ты так ужасно её хочешь, бери.

- Нет, Эдвард. Я пошутила, -- я попыталась вернуть шапку, но он отказался её брать. Он спрятал руки, чтобы я не смогла вернуть её, но я всё равно пыталась. Он встал со скамьи и поднял руки над головой. Я слишком короткая, чтобы дотянуться до его рук. Но зато вполне высокая, чтобы увидеть, как белая рубашка поднялась наверх, обнажая его живот. У меня не очень много сексуального опыта, но, боже мой, мне хотелось облизать этого парня с головы до ног, если я увижу ещё хоть сантиметр его кожи. – Прекрасно, я возьму её.

- Хорошо, -- он усмехнулся и сел обратно. – Что-то на память обо мне.

Я закатила глаза.

- Как будто я смогу когда-либо тебя забыть.

- Мой вопрос, -- сказал он со счастливым видом. – Почему твои последние отношения не сложились?

Я вздохнула.

- Я не знаю. Нам было хорошо вместе. Это так естественно – быть с ним, так спокойно. Но вся моя жизнь была настолько спокойной, предсказуемой и упорядоченной. Не хватало страсти, ярких ощущений, огня. Не знаю… это звучит глупо. Ведь встречалась с прекрасным парнем, который любил меня, а я жалуюсь на недостаток искр и огня.

- Это не глупо. Если чувствуешь, что это неправильно, значит неправильно. Не волнуйся об этом. Со временем ты встретишь нужного человека.

Я вздохнула.

- Ну, а как закончились твои последние отношения, Эдвард?

Он рассмеялся.

- Ну, моя бывшая оказалась злобной сукой, а у меня насчёт злобных сук строгое правило, так что ей пришлось уйти, -- он сказал это так, словно это ерунда, что в свою очередь вызвало у меня улыбку. – Твоя очередь задавать вопрос.

Я посмотрела на часы.

- Уже поздно. Ты проводишь меня домой? – на самом деле мне не хотелось покидать его, но я понимала, что чем дольше я остаюсь с ним, тем больше вероятность того, что я сделаю какую-нибудь глупость.

Он кивнул и поднялся.

- Это и есть твой вопрос? Потому что я хочу услышать твой ответ. Ты проводишь _меня_ домой?

Я поднялась и сильнее запахнула пиджак Эдварда.

- Нет, это не мой вопрос, -- я ощутила его запах, исходивший от пиджака и я чувствовала этот запах рядом с собой, и он опьянял меня. Ещё одна причина, почему не стоит находиться рядом с ним. Моя сдержанность таяла с каждым мгновением. – Кто твой герой?

Он скривил губы, и я поспешно отвела взгляд. Мы не спеша шли, и казалось, он знает куда идёт. Во всяком случае, я не подвергала это сомнению.

- Курт Кобейн. Наверное… или может Дейв Гролл. Или мой отец. Не знаю…

Я не чувствовала, что давлю на него. Он был невероятно честен со мной. А я продолжала скрывать правду. Он не заслужил этого, никто их них не заслужил.

- Мой – Элис. Она такая смелая и уверенная в себе. Я совсем не такая.

Мы оба снова молчали.

- Как ты с той ночи? – вдруг спросил он.

- Эдвард, -- тихо сказала я. – Я в порядке.

Он остановился, я тоже. Он повернулся взглянуть на меня. Эти зелёные глаза смотрели на меня с такой печалью, что мне, казалось, я сейчас под землю провалюсь. Почему я продолжаю лгать? Он явно знает, что я не в порядке, иначе бы не спросил.

- Белла, это – чушь. Элис рассказала мне о ночных кошмарах. Она говорит, что понятия не имеет, что с тобой происходит. Ты говоришь, что Элис смелая, но она ужасно боится за тебя. Ты ничего не рассказываешь ей и думаешь, что сможешь справиться с этим сама. Но это не так.

Я ненавидела те слёзы, что катились по моим щекам, каждую из них. Горло сдавило так, что я даже не могла дышать. Я чувствовала себя рядом с ним такой слабой. У Эдварда в жизни было столько дерьма, но с ним всё в порядке. Он не вздрагивает от каждого шороха, и не вскрикивает от неожиданности. Я хочу быть сильной, хочу справиться с этим. Я не хочу вспоминать об этом каждый раз, когда остаюсь одна или чувствую запах алкоголя, или когда прохожу мимо кирпичного здания. Чёрт, да вы понимаете как много в мире кирпичных зданий?

- Прошу тебя не плачь, -- тихо сказал Эдвард. – Я не этого добивался. Просто я хочу, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо. И если ты не собираешься рассказывать об этом Элис, тогда поговори со мной.

Я кивнула.

- Не просто кивнуть, чтобы успокоить меня, Белла. Дай мне свой телефон, -- скомандовал он.

Я протянула ему свой телефон и вытерла с глаз бесполезные слёзы. Спустя несколько секунд Эдвард вернул мне его обратно. На экране высветилось его имя и номер.

- Теперь у тебя нет оправдания. И не волнуйся о том, что звонить слишком поздно или слишком рано. Обычно я встаю в восемь или девять утра. В любое время, если приснится кошмар, звони мне. Если я не отвечу, оставь сообщение, и я тебе перезвоню. Поняла? – я опять кивнула, по-прежнему не доверяя своему голосу. Он вздохнул. – Я сейчас похож на тирана. Но я… я хочу, чтобы с тобой всё было в порядке.

- Я тоже, -- прошептала я.

- Ты задаешь вопрос.

Я засмеялась, но голос дрожал. Он снова начал идти, поэтому я последовала за ним, чувствуя себя бродячим щенком.

- Что ты думаешь о канадцах? – спросила я.

Он засмеялся, прекрасный смех. Я уже люблю его смех. Господи, я совсем пропала.

- Лично у меня с канадцами нет никаких проблем. Но теперь мне интересно услышать твоё мнение по этому поводу, -- его голос настолько отличался от того, что я слышала несколькими секундами ранее, он звучал очень привлекательно и игриво. И я очень, очень хотела поиграть с ним.

- Мне нравятся канадцы… в теории.

Эдвард повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Его лоб в недоумении сморщился.

- В каком смысле?

- Не знаю. Я никогда никого не встречала из Канады. Но держу пари, они бы мне понравились.

Он провёл рукой по своему подбородку и начал смеяться.

- Ты живёшь в Вашингтоне. И ты никогда не встречала никого из Канады? – я пожала плечами. – На днях я украду тебя и отвезу в Канаду. И ты сможешь завести себя друзей, истинных канадцев.

- Хорошо, -- посмеиваясь, сказала я.

Несколько следующих минут мы молчали, просто не спеша шли в тишине и наслаждались ночью. Мы уже почти пришли, и я понимала, что должна попрощаться с ним. Мне не хотелось уходить от него… никогда. Он подарил мне чувство безопасности, рядом с ним я ощущаю себя нормальной и счастливой. Я не хотела, чтобы он уходил, но я не вправе просить его о большем. Вся наша дружба итак базируется в основном на том, что он делает что-то для меня.

Я вздохнула, когда мы подошли к моему дому.

- Мы пришли.

Я остановилась и посмотрела на него. Плохая идея. Он невероятно красив, так что я отвела взгляд в сторону. Я сняла серый пиджак и вернула ему, уставившись на его галстук, вместо того, чтобы взглянуть на лицо.

- Я не знаю, что сказать, -- призналась я. – Спокойной ночи? Спасибо за чудесный вечер? Я позвоню тебе вся в слезах через пару часов? Не могу дождаться, чтобы подружиться с каким-нибудь канадцем?

Он усмехнулся.

- Поверить не могу, что ты никогда не встречала канадца.

Я подняла руки, в одной из которых держала его шапку.

- Это не значит, что я всю жизнь их избегала.

- Спокойной ночи, Белла. Я надеюсь, что у тебя не будет никаких кошмаров, но, если вдруг... я хочу, чтобы ты позвонила мне.

Я кивнула.

- Спокойной ночи, Эдвард.

* * *

От переводчика:

* Стейнвей/Steinway - знаменитый бренд Steinway & Sons (Стейнвей и сыновья) — известный производитель роялей. Компания была основана в 1853 году в Нью-Йорке краснодеревщиком Генри Энгельхардом Стейнвеем.


	8. Chapter 8

**ЭДВАРД **

Я люблю выступать. Люблю этот наплыв эмоций, который захватывает меня, когда играю на гитаре и пою со сцены под светом прожекторов. Люблю это чувство уязвимости, которое испытываю стоя на сцене. Моё сердце и душа в этот момент находятся в ненадёжных руках публики. Бывают ночи, когда они любят меня, бывают ночи, когда они меня ненавидят. А иногда им абсолютно безразлично моё существование. И такие ночи ранят меня больше всего.

Я люблю выступать, но сегодня, после того, как я проводил Беллу домой, я не хотел выходить на сцену.

Я боялся, что она позвонит пока я на сцене, а я не смогу ответить. Она может подумать, что я солгал или, что мне вообще всё равно. Конечно же, она не оставит сообщение. И она никогда не позвонит снова. Но ещё хуже был страх того, что она не позвонит вовсе, что она не доверит мне то, через что ей пришлось пройти, что она попытается справиться с этим своими силами. Потому что Белла именно такая девушка, самостоятельная и независимая. Могу с уверенностью сказать, что она не любит от кого-нибудь зависеть. Казалось, что многие люди подвели её, и я не хотел быть одним из них.

Это была ещё та ночка, но вместе с тем она была удивительна.

Я снова увидел Беллу, девушку, которая вдохновила меня написать песню о тёплых карих глазах и дразнящих губах. А затем я вновь увиделся с ней. Она выглядела ещё более соблазнительно, чем я помнил её. Но потом Элис рассказала, что Белла сама не своя после той ночи, и никто не знает причины.

И я волновался за неё. Я впустил её в свою жизнь. Я рассказал ей всё о себе, вещи, о которых даже Джаспер не знает. И я узнал её. Каждая отдельная, небольшая и крохотная деталь надолго впечаталась в мой разум: то, как она мило выглядит в моем пиджаке, то, как она, сама того не понимая, покусывает свою нижнюю губу, то, что она не любит говорить о своей матери, но мне рассказала (хоть и кратко). Она не сочла меня сумасшедшим из-за того, что я растратил свой доверительный фонд. Она заступилась за меня перед Таней, она даже заставила эту стерву плакать.

Мне нравится эта девушка.

Мне действительно нравится Белла. Боже. Это может доставить мне много неприятностей.

Я оставил телефон на футляре от гитары и молился, чтобы она не позвонила, а если позвонит, чтобы оставила сообщение.

Это далеко не самое лучшее моё выступление. Я играл довольно рассеянно, мои мысли были не здесь. Я перепутал слова в нескольких своих песнях. Но когда пришло время последней песни, теперь моей любимой, я закрыл глаза и представил, что Белла находится здесь, что я играю только для неё.

Закончив играть, я умчался со сцены и схватил телефон, словно это был кислород и без него я задыхался.

Он зазвонил у меня в руке, я даже не посмотрел на номер, просто ответил.

- Да?

Несколько секунд на другом конце провода было тихо. Я отчаянно боролся с желанием сказать что-нибудь ещё, я слышал её тихое дыхание. Она заговорит, когда будет готова. Я понимал это, поэтому просто ждал.

- Привет, -- прошептала она.

- Привет, -- сказал я, чувствуя себя нелепо, восторженно и испуганно одновременно.

- Ты сказал позвонить, и я звоню, -- тихо сказала Белла.

Больше всего мне хотелось бежать к ней, но я понимал, что это невозможно.

- Очередной кошмар, -- я знал, что так и есть, но я хотел, чтобы она сама подтвердила это.

- Да, -- её голос надломился.

Насколько мог быстро, я собрал свои вещички и убрался из клуба. Должно быть, я забыл прихватить свой здравый смысл, который говорил мне, что я едва знаю её, и что это была бы не моя ответственность, если бы я этого не хотел. Я вытащил пачку сигарет, они пригодятся мне, если мы будем говорить об этом. Я достал одну, но поджигать не стал.

- Ты расскажешь мне, если я спрошу? – я мог лишь представить, как она качает головой. Она вздохнула.

- Нет. Я не хочу говорить об этом. Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь ещё, -- предложила Белла. Ей необходимо поговорить об этом, перестать прятаться. Но я не могу давить на неё. Я не хочу давить на неё, поэтому я уступил.

- Обо всём, о чём захочешь.

- Хорошо. Как прошёл твой вечер? – спросила она. Я не смог удержаться от улыбки, хотел, но не смог.

- В принципе прекрасно, было несколько неприятных моментов, но ничего непоправимого.

- Да? – спросила она с любопытством. – А если подробнее?

Чёрт. Было бы слишком скоро сказать ей, что она нравится мне, что я написал о ней песню, что её губы – моя слабость, а её глаза орудие массового поражения.

Я вздохнул.

- Я пошёл на дурацкое благотворительное мероприятие, чтобы поддержать своего кузена и по совместительству лучшего друга, его мать вела себя, как сумасшедшая и устроила ему полный разнос, расстроив его невесту, которая также является моим хорошим другом.

- Пока что это похоже на хорошую историю, -- прервала она, её голос немного окреп.

- И станет лучше, просто потерпи. И я увидел свою знакомую… замечательную девушку, она заставила мою злобную бывшую подружку рыдать. Поэтому, конечно же, она стала моим героем.

Она снова прервала меня.

- Мне казалось Курт Кобейн – твой герой.

- Хорошо, да, она стала одним из моих героев, -- я улыбнулся, надеясь, что она сможет услышать это. Я не готов сказать ей, что она делает меня счастливым, но это не значит, что я не хочу, чтобы она это знала. – И поскольку она мой герой, я решил рассказать ей кучу своих секретов. И ты знаешь, она даже не спятила от всего сказанного, и это меня порадовало. Наконец, я пожелал ей спокойной ночи, что меня не очень радовало, но так было надо. А после отправился на выступление, с которого только что вышел.

- Как прошло? – спросила она, её голос звучал абсолютно нормально, может немного устало.

- Если честно, не очень. Я никак не мог сосредоточиться, -- я посмотрел на всё ещё незажжённую сигарету в своей руке и, пожав плечами, спрятал её обратно в пачку. Необходимость в ней сейчас отпала.

- Мне жаль. Я имею к этому какое-то отношение?

_Боже, Белла_. Я не могу сказать ей. Она даёт мне прекрасную возможность, но это неподходящее время, чтобы воспользоваться ею.

- Немного, да. Я волновался за тебя. Хотя сейчас всё в порядке.

- У меня тоже, -- сказала она, а затем я услышал, как она зевнула.

- Ложись спать, Белла. Ты сможешь позвонить мне, если приснится ещё один кошмар.

- Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Эдвард.

- Сладких снов.

* * *

Я чувствовал себя, как девчонка. Я пялился на свой очень ограниченный гардероб минуту другую, прежде чем настолько расстроился, что всё перед глазами просто смешалось. Твою мать, это ведь всего лишь одежда. И, чёрт возьми, обычный ужин. И я не должен сходить с ума из-за одной лишь девушки. Я ведь чёртов Эдвард Каллен. Девушки не заставляют меня нервничать.

Но эта заставляла.

Я откинулся назад на свою кровать и закрыл глаза. Когда я стал таким жалким? Было время, когда я мог получить минет, лишь улыбнувшись девушке. Теперь я вынужден смотреть на восемь своих рубашек, пытаясь представить, какая из них понравится Белле больше. Чёртовски жалок.

В дверь квартиры постучали.

- Открыто! – крикнул я.

Это Джаспер. Он должен был забрать меня по дороге с работы и отвезти к себе на вечеринку, которая посвящена празднованию помолвки Элис и Джаспера. Сегодня там будут только самые близкие и дорогие им люди. И, как оказалось, я один из них.

- Готов, приятель? – спросил он. – Элис уже сходит с ума, звонит каждые пять мин…

Он остановился, потому что, наконец, дошёл до моей спальни и увидел, как жалко я смотрюсь.

- Чёрт, Эдвард. Одевайся! – я закрыл глаза, не мог признаться в этом, глядя на него.

- Не могу решить, что надеть.

Я почувствовал, что кровать слегка прогнулась, когда он сел рядом со мной.

- Да какая, нахрен, разница, что ты наденешь? Там буду только я с Элис, Розали с Эмметом, и Белла. – Последовала пауза. – Нет, Каллен.

Я открыл глаза и сел. Он выглядел воинственно. Я знал, что он любил Элис. И никогда бы её не подвёл, вот почему он так… решительно настроен в данной ситуации.

- Почему нет? – спросил я.

Он поднялся и навис надо мной, как строгий родитель, я почувствовал неизбежность выговора.

- Потому что я знаю тебя, Каллен. И мне нравится Белла. Ты не поступишь так с ней.

- Твою мать, Джаспер! Мне уже не шестнадцать.

- Хорошо, потому что ты был настоящей шлюхой в шестнадцать. Но это не важно. Ты не станешь крутить с Беллой. Она итак недавно во что-то вляпалась, и никто из нас не может понять, что случилось.

- Я знаю, -- отозвался я. Он с недоверием смотрел на меня. – Нет, я серьёзно. Всю последнюю неделю, она звонит мне часа в два-три ночи, когда ей снятся кошмары. И мы обычно разговариваем час или около того. Иногда мы разговариваем несколько раз за одну ночь.

- Правда? – Джаспер снова сел. – Мы заметили, что ей стало лучше, вот только не могли выяснить почему.

Ей стало лучше. Не думал, что столь маленькая фраза, может сделать меня таким счастливым. Я не понимал, как этой девушке удалось превратить меня: в кого-то, кто улыбается; в кого-то, кто подпускает к себе других людей; в кого-то, кто не может решить, какую рубашку надеть. Но этот кто-то вроде бы даже нравился мне.

- Джаспер, ведь ты всё время мне говорил, что пора вылезти из своей норы и найти кого-нибудь, что не все девушки предадут меня, как это сделала Таня. И я нашёл ту, с которой готов попробовать. И я не собираюсь причинять ей боль.

_Я больше волнуюсь, что это она может причинить мне боль. _

- Прекрасно, -- простонал Джаспер. – Но я убью тебя, засранец, если из-за тебя она прольет хоть одну слезинку. Ты понял?

Я кивнул.

- Да, сэр.

- А теперь поднимай свою задницу и одевайся. Элис убьёт меня, если я задержусь.

- О, эти жестокие женщины, -- закатил я глаза.

- Оно того стоит, -- он подошёл к шкафу, схватил рубашку и галстук, а затем бросил мне. – Возьми с собой. Оденешься в машине.

- Ладно, -- пробормотал я, глядя на его выбор и брызнувшись одеколоном.

- Если кто-то свистнул мои покрышки, я тебя прикончу.

**БЕЛЛА **

Я так нервничала, это настолько нелепо. Мы ведь просто друзья. Единственное время, когда я звонила ему, это после очередного кошмара. Он думал обо мне, как об ещё одном человеке, нуждающемся в его милосердии, уверена в этом. Я не нравлюсь ему в том смысле, в каком он нравится мне. Боже, но что-то было такое в Эдварде Каллене, что заставляло меня безоговорочно доверять ему.

Я настолько нервничала, что даже не возражала, когда Элис впихнула меня в это миниатюрное платье, которое я назвала «мечта проститутки» и достала высокие шпильки, на которых можно разве что убиться. Я ничего не сказала, когда она два часа провозилась с моими волосами, а потом ещё час с макияжем. Возможно, именно поэтому она что-то заподозрила. Обычно я начинала жаловаться и корчиться по прошествии тридцати минут, иногда пятнадцати, а то и сразу через пять.

- Почему ты такая покладистая? За всё время ты ни разу не пожаловалась, -- она держала в руке два тюбика блеска для губ, решая какой подойдет лучше, и выбрала красный.

- Это ведь твоя вечеринка в честь помолвки. Я подружка невесты и моя обязанность сесть, заткнуться и во всем с тобой соглашаться, -- улыбнулась я ей.

Элис тоже улыбнулась.

- Ты такая маленькая лгунья. Но за это я тебя и люблю, -- я сидела, пока она наносила блеск на мои губы. – А теперь расскажи мне настоящую причину, почему ты такая… податливая.

Я поднялась и, осторожно ступая, направилась к кровати Элис и Джаспера, куда и присела.

- Ничего я не податливая.

Она вздохнула и принялась красить свои губы.

- Белла, я ведь всё равно узнаю. Поэтому прекрати этот цирк и просто скажи мне, что с тобой происходит. Ты кажешься счастливее с прошлой недели, с тех пор как у тебя был небольшой ужин с Эдв…

Элис опустила блеск для губ и с отвисшей челюстью повернулась ко мне. Затем она улыбнулась и взвизгнула.

- Нет, -- задохнулась она. – И как я раньше не заметила?

- Мы просто друзья, Элис. Прошу тебя, не надо раздувать из мухи слона, -- я понимала, что это слишком большая просьба, но всё же надеялась, что Элис её выполнит.

- Но он тебе нравится? – спросила она.

- А что он может не нравиться? – отозвалась я, и со стоном легла на спину.

- Ты испортишь причёску, -- упрекнула Элис, и мне пришлось подняться.

* * *

Всё это было так неловко. Элис позаботилась о том, чтобы Эдвард сидел рядом со мной. О, Боже, как же сексуально он выглядел в своей простой чёрной облегающей рубашке, рукава которой были подвёрнуты до локтей, и зелёном галстуке, который подходил под цвет его глаз. И она продолжала сыпать всякими комментариями, изображая из себя чёртову сваху. Я краснела, и по красноте могла затмить переспелый помидор. Мне казалось, нет никакой возможности, что Эдвард даже отдалённо может заинтересоваться мной, особенно после того, как Элис специально спросила, встречается ли он с кем-нибудь. Джаспер подавился и закашлялся. Кажется, Элис рассказала ему обо мне и моей безумной страсти.

Я не могла даже мельком взглянуть на Эдварда. А это говорит о многом, учитывая, как он красив и, что обычно я не в силах оторвать от него взгляд: от его прекрасных губ, от его великолепных глаз, от его длинных пальцев пианиста. Он хорошо ко мне относился, был таким милым и заботливым. А моя лучшая подруга пытается разрушить даже эту малость, что у меня есть.

Наконец, Элис с головой погрузилась в распаковывание своих подарков (а они в основном предназначались ей) и перестала обращать внимание на нас. Эдвард наклонился ко мне так близко, что я почувствовала его тёплое дыхание на своей шее. Я ощутила необходимость срочно пойти исповедаться, чтобы меня простили за все те греховные вещи, что я вытворяла с ним в своих мыслях, а я ведь даже не католичка.

- Кажется, сегодня Элис весьма мной заинтересована. Надеюсь, Джаспер не ревнует, -- пошутил он.

Я засмеялась и отодвинулась дальше от него, чтобы вдруг не поддаться своим фантазиям и не попытаться осуществить одну из них прямо здесь.

- Элис не изменила бы Джасперу. В смысле, без его согласия. Может она хочет позвать тебя для секса втроём.

_Будь это правдой, Элис была бы чертовски удачливой девушкой. _

Он хмыкнул.

- Как насчёт секса вчетвером? Тебе стоило бы присоединиться к нам. Но мы, кстати, не обязаны приглашать Джаспера.

Я захихикала. Это очень интересный разговор, но я понимала, что до добра он нас не доведёт. Однако мы его не прекратили.

- Ты и две девушки. Уверена ты бы был в восторге от этого, -- сказала я с сарказмом, не разделяя с ним радости от этой идеи.

Эдвард протянул руку и заправил один из моих непослушных локонов за ухо.

- Я бы лучше предпочёл, чтобы это были только я и ты.

Сказав это, он посмотрел вниз, уставившись на свою обувь. Я сидела и молчала, пытаясь сообразить, правильно ли я его расслышала. Элис продолжала шебуршать подарками.

- Прости, -- сказал он. – Это неподобающе.

_Он сказал это. Эдвард сказал, что хочет меня… в постели… только меня. Он, наверное, спятил. Мы ужинаем с двумя самыми красивыми девушками в Сиэтле, и он хочет меня? Маленькую Беллу Свон из Форкса, штат Вашингтон? Девушку, у которой за всю жизнь был секс лишь с двумя парнями? Господи, должно быть, он давно воздерживался, если хочет меня. _

- Эй, мы можем где-нибудь поговорить? – спросил он, после нескольких минут неловкого молчания. Моё сердцебиение ускорилось, как произошло когда-то в больнице, только на сей раз это услышала только я. Я кивнула.

Мы встали и вышли из квартиры. Прихожие в комплексе, где мы все жили, выдержаны в бежевых тонах. По всеобщему мнению, это успокаивающий цвет. Но по мне так он очень скучный, кроме того его подчёркивал ковёр такого же тусклого цвета. Казалось, что плывёшь в овсянке. Минув коридор, мы зашли в лифт и спустились на нём в фойе. Я не знала, куда мы направляемся, но доверчиво следовала за ним.

Я лишь надеялась, что он не собирается идти слишком далеко, потому что в шпильках, которые нацепила на меня Элис, ходьба становилась чем-то абсолютно невозможным. Эдвард заметил и взял меня под руку, помогая удержать равновесие. Этот жест вызвал у меня улыбку, ведь он никогда так не делал. Наши прикосновения ограничились тем, что он держал меня за руку в больничной палате. С тех пор, ничего. Всю дорогу мы молчали, пока он не открыл дверь небольшой кофейни, и мы не сели за столик.

- Я сейчас не совсем понимаю, что делаю, Белла, поэтому просто не перебивай меня, пока я не закончу. Потому что если я не разберусь с этим сейчас, я просто сгорю или наговорю тебе больше глупостей. -- Его голос был очень напряжён. Я смотрела прямо в его глаза, которые ярко горели. Его слова напугали меня, но в тоже время в них было что-то такое, что взволновало меня.

Я кивнула, побуждая его продолжать.

Около минуты он молчал, глядя в стол. Я видела, как он пытался подобрать слова, это казалось так не похоже на Эдварда. Его руки лежали на столе, и он с беспокойством сплетал пальцы рук вместе, а затем вновь разъединял. Я положила свою руку поверх его, чтобы подбодрить, он поднял глаза на меня.

У Эдварда вырвался вздох.

- Я никогда не делал ничего подобного и не представлял, каким волнующим это может быть.

- Эй, брось, -- сказала я. – Ведь это всего лишь я.

Он кивнул, не разрывая зрительного контакта между нами.

- То-то и оно, -- улыбнулся он через пол секунды. – Ты нравишься мне, Белла. Ты не хотела бы, как-нибудь сходить со мной на ужин?

Мой мозг затуманился. _Что? Что он только что сказал? Он только что… Эдвард сказал, что я нравлюсь ему? Что он хочет поужинать со мной? Эдвард Каллен? Зеленоглазый смертный, который выглядит божественно-сексуальным? Этот Эдвард Каллен?_ Потому что это просто не укладывалось у меня в голове.

Я прокашлялась.

- Прости. Кажется… По-моему, я замечталась немного. Ты не мог бы повторить.

Эдвард наморщил лоб, на его лице вновь отразилась тревога. И я заволновалась, что он может отказаться.

- Ты нравишься мне, -- тихо сказал он.

О, Боже. Это было наяву.

А затем я вдруг поняла, что улыбаюсь так широко, что даже заболели щёки, но я не могла прекратить. Эдвард Каллен сказал, что я нравлюсь ему, и он нервничал и выглядел при этом очень мило. Я накрыла свой рот рукой и начала хихикать, словно пятиклашка.

Всё это время он сидел напротив и с любопытством наблюдал за мной. Я хотела сказать что-нибудь, но из-за смеха не смогла вымолвить ни слова. Поэтому ему пришлось молча сидеть, до тех пор, пока я буду не в состоянии успокоиться и взять себя в руки, словом, когда начну вести себя как взрослая женщина.

- Я… я также слышала, что-то о еде… вместе, -- наконец, смогла произнести я.

На его лице появилась самая восхитительная усмешка и ликующий взгляд. Эдвард кивнул.

- Да, когда ты захочешь.

Мы вместе рассмеялись.

- Хорошо, да. С удовольствием.


	9. Chapter 9

**БЕЛЛА **

- Элис, -- с отчаянием сказала я, в ту же секунду, как она ответила на звонок.

Она засмеялась, зная, чего я хочу, мне даже не надо договаривать. В этом плане она словно экстрасенс. Или может она слишком хорошо меня знает.

- Я буду через секунду, Белла, -- всё ещё посмеиваясь, она отключилась.

Я сидела на полу своей спальни, подтянув колени к груди. Я продолжала водить пальцами по шикарному ковру, пытаясь успокоиться. Когда это не помогло, я попробовала дыхательную гимнастику – глубокий вдох и спокойный освобождающий выдох. Но и это тоже не помогло.

Спустя полторы минуты Элис вошла в квартиру, которую мы делили с Роуз, но лично мне показалось, что прошла целая вечность. Я бы как обычно спросила мнение Розали, но она ушла с Эмметом. В последние несколько недель их отношения стали довольно серьёзными. И она поставила меня в известность, что сегодня ночью её не будет дома, поэтому если я захочу пригласить Эдварда…

Едва ли она знает, что Эдвард даже не прикоснулся бы ко мне. Не знаю такого способа, чтобы он согласился подняться в квартиру. Мы просто ещё не готовы к этому. Ладно, он не готов к этому. Я согласна на всё, чтобы получить для себя немного Эдварда Каллена.

- И куда же вы, детки, пойдёте на своё первое свидание? – спросила Элис, уже разглядывая мой гардероб. Она итак должна знать что там, 95 процентов этого барахла она купила сама.

Мы с Эдвардом решили, что ждать свидания слишком долго плохая идея. Мы оба были так обеспокоены всем этим, что ожидание в несколько дней, казалось нам пыткой. Поэтому мы решили встретиться на следующий день, то есть сегодня. Он должен был прийти через несколько минут, а я по-прежнему не одета. В своё оправдание могу лишь сказать, что я готовилась к этому событию весь день.

- Сегодня у него концерт, раньше чем обычно, поэтому мы собираемся перекусить где-нибудь, а затем я пойду посмотреть на его выступление, -- рассказала я о наших планах.

Элис глянула на меня через плечо.

- Ты когда-нибудь видела, как он играет? – Я покачала головой. – О, он восхитителен. Тебе понравится.

Я вздохнула.

- Поверить не могу, что ты знакома с ним почти год и ни разу не представила меня ему.

Она повернулась и посмотрела на меня, всё ещё жалко сидящую на полу.

- Я не думала, что это твой тип. Он вычурный, капризный и настоящая заноза в заднице. Но он к тому же благородный, милый и талантливый. Да, он определённо твой тип. Прости, -- подытожила она, широко улыбаясь.

- Он действительно нравится мне, -- тихо сказала я себе под нос. Эл села рядом со мной и положила свою голову мне на плечо, хотя обычно это делала я.

- Э… Джаспер рассказал мне, что ты звонишь Эдварду после своих ночных кошмаров, -- тихо сказала она. Уверена, она прилагала огромные усилия, чтобы не расстроить меня, но у неё это не слишком получалось. – Мне жаль, что ты не можешь сказать мне, что с тобой происходит, но я рада, что ты разговариваешь с Эдвардом. Он хороший парень и он действительно переживает за тебя.

Затем она снова вскочила на ноги.

- Думаю, ты должна отвлекать его пока он будет на сцене, -- сказала она, схватив тёмно-синее платье, которое было чуть выше колен.

- Я не хочу отвлекать его, -- отозвалась я.

- Хорошо, -- сказала Элис со злорадной улыбкой. – Возможно «отвлекать» неправильное слово. Ты должна соблазнить его, пока он на сцене. Чтобы он захотел быстрее закончить, схватить тебя и похитить для себя.

- Элис, это не один из твоих рыцарских романов. Мы с Эдвардом даже не целовались… не обнимались… и не держались за руки. Ты думаешь, я смогу привлечь его?

Я поднялась и начала ходить взад-вперёд по комнате. Я его не привлекаю. Это логично. И это абсолютно объясняет, почему он избегает физического контакта со мной.

- Он ещё не целовал тебя? – выдохнула Элис. – Да, что с ним такое?

- Не знаю, -- ответила я с отчаянием. – Может это не он. Может это со мной что-то не так.

_Так и есть. Должно быть что-то не так со мной, что-то, что не нравится Эдварду_.

Моя лучшая подруга упёрла свои руки в бока.

- Нет, -- воскликнула она. – С тобой всё в полном порядке, запомни это. Ты невероятно соблазнительна.

- Спасибо, -- угрюмо ответила я.

В дверь постучали.

- Я открою, а ты пока надевай платье. Ты выглядишь изумительно, и он обязательно тебя поцелует.

Элис выскочила из моей комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Я слышала, как она открыла входную дверь, а затем громко вскрикнула.

- Оу, он принёс цветы, Белла. Это так мило. Я должна рассказать Джасперу.

- Даже не пытайся, Мари Элис Брэндон, -- услышала я его низкий, опасный голос.

- И сам он выглядит очень хорошо, Белла. Поторапливайся, и выметайтесь уже отсюда.

Я быстро скользнула в платье, но не смогла его застегнуть. Я гневно фыркнула и надела балетки. Элис по своему обыкновению приготовила для меня шпильки, но ей пора бы уже привыкнуть, что не всегда мы получаем то, что хотим.

- Эл, мне нужна помощь, -- крикнула я.

В наносекунды она оказалась в комнате, быстро застегнула платье и вытолкала меня навстречу Эдварду.

Конечно же, она была права. Он выглядел потрясающе. Он был одет просто – джинсы и плотная рубашка, но смотрелось на нём очень хорошо. И он протянул мне цветы: оранжевые лилии и розовые розы. Очень красивый букет.

- Я не хотел, чтобы букет был предсказуемым и обычным, надеюсь, он понравится тебе, -- сказал он тихо, почти застенчиво.

- Мне очень нравится. Я только поставлю их в воду, и мы сможем пойти, -- ответила я.

Элис просто наблюдала за нами изучающим взглядом. Такое чувство, что нас выставили на всеобщее обозрение в зоопарке. Словно мы две большие панды из Китая, и все так и ждут, что мы сцепимся.

Я быстро засунула цветы в вазу и поставила её на кухонный стол. Я нервничала, моё тело дрожало, и я не могла понять почему. Это ведь Эдвард, человек, которому я доверила почти все свои тайны. А затем я поняла, что именно поэтому. Он знает мои тайны и это пугает.

- Хорошо, пойдём, -- сказала, стараясь чтобы в голосе звучало больше энтузиазма.

**ЭДВАРД **

Я просто продолжал смотреть на неё, ну, знаете, чтобы убедиться, что она действительно здесь. Потому что я не мог поверить в это. У меня свидание с этой девушкой – красивой, удивительной и сексуальной девушкой. И периодически я смотрел на себя, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно я.

Мы вели себя молчаливо и неуклюже друг с другом, и я не мог придумать, как разрядить обстановку. Я боялся, что скажу какую-нибудь глупость, и она просто сбежит от меня. И я сказал много глупостей.

- Хочешь продолжить нашу игру? – наконец, спросил я, набравшись смелости.

Она взглянула на меня и улыбнулась.

- Да. Ты первый.

Я улыбнулся в ответ. Господи, я действительно жалок. Я никогда так не нервничал с девушкой, даже когда целовался в первый раз с Кэтти Смит, тогда мне было четыре.

- Любимый музыкальный альбом? – спросил я, и она покачала головой. – Почему нет?

Она заправила волосы за ухо и впервые за ночь наклонилась ко мне.

- Потому что на вопрос невозможно ответить. Я не могу выбрать один.

- Просто назови один из своих любимых, -- предложил я.

Она закусила нижнюю губу.

- Битлз «Белый Альбом».

- Не плохо, -- отозвался я. Её выбор на самом деле очень впечатлил меня. Я планировал покончить жизнь самоубийством, если она выберет паршивую музыку. Ладно, не совсем так. Я планировал заняться её образованием.

Она усмехнулась.

- А что бы выбрал ты?

Я застонал.

- Возможно какой-нибудь альбом Дилана. Да, «Highway 61 Revisited». Определённо этот.

Белла скривилась.

- На самом деле мне не нравится, как звучит голос Боба Дилана.

Клянусь, я сидел, уставившись на неё с отвисшей челюстью, несколько минут. В конечном счёте, ей это надоело, и она закатила глаза. Затем она положила свою руку под мой подбородок и закрыла мне рот. Кожу словно обожгло в том месте, где она прикоснулась. И я сражался с безумным желанием схватить и поцеловать её, как солдат, вернувшийся с войны.

- О, смирись с этим, Каллен. – сказала она с улыбкой. – Теперь мой вопрос.

Я сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь восстановить своё самообладание.

- Давай.

- Самый сильный страх? – спросила она, глядя мне прямо в глаза.

- Вау, довольно жёстко для беседы на первом свидании, -- пошутил я. Она пожала плечами.

- Я уже столько знаю о тебе. Неужели рассказать о своём самом сильном страхе настолько трудно?

Я сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел на свою тарелку с едой, к которой едва притронулся.

- Что я закончу, как мои родители.

- Я тоже, -- тихо ответила она. – Что именно в твоём случае?

Я пробежался пальцами по своим вечно спутанным волосам.

- Просто они… не похоже, чтобы они были счастливы вместе или даже любили друг друга. По существу их брак – это создание крепкого союза и наращивание богатства. А я являлся скорее обязательством для них, чем осознанным выбором. У них должен был быть наследник, которому они завещают все свои деньги. Это именно то для чего я нужен, продолжить фамилию и род. Мне так кажется… -- Я сделал паузу и глубоко вздохнул. Я сказал почти всё, помимо одного. – Я хочу быть счастливым. Я хочу любить человека, на котором женюсь. Это звучит так просто. Но… иногда это совсем не так.

Я откинулся назад на своём стуле. Я не понимал, откуда всё это взялось. Я в основном не зацикливался на своих родителях, их жизнях и том, как я был воспитан. Изо всех сил я старался игнорировать это, и быть самому себе хозяином. Но события моей жизни постоянно напоминали мне, кем я являюсь на самом деле.

- Я не хочу быть похожей ни на одного из своих родителей, -- Белла покачала головой и посмотрела вниз на стол. – Моя мать была не счастлива, поэтому она изменила отцу с… примерно, половиной города. А затем она сбежала, чтобы не иметь дела с последствиями. А мой отец большую часть моего детства всё никак не мог смериться с этим и сходил с ума. Сейчас с ним всё в порядке, как мне кажется, но он так сильно любил её, что закрывал глаза на все предупреждения и намёки, которые буквально кричали, что всё закончится ужасно.

Мы оба сидели в молчании, глядя на стол, посматривая друг на друга и оглядывая зал ресторана. Прежде я никогда не чувствовал такую близость, такую связь с кем-то другим. Она знала меня – не поверхностно и никак мелкого, богатенького мальчика, который носит маску, нет. Она знала меня, как уязвимого, жалкого, борющегося за жизнь музыканта. А я знал её... за всеми этими слоями независимости и уверенности скрывалась девушка, сражающаяся с болью и разочарованием.

Мы с ней так похожи, но в то же время между нами столько различий. И возможно, это именно то, что необходимо нам обоим.

**БЕЛЛА **

Я так волновалась, а ведь это даже не я сейчас на сцене.

Он смотрел на меня, одиноко сидящую за столом и наблюдающую за ним. А затем он начал играть на своей гитаре. Эдвард совершенно игнорировал остальных зрителей, а послушать выступление, собралась довольно внушительная толпа. Сегодня ночью выступал только он, а это значит, что здесь в основном его поклонники. Я быстро оглядела публику. И большую её часть составляли женщины. Прекрасно.

Я снова повернулась к сцене, Эдвард по-прежнему смотрел на меня. Я услышала его дыхание в микрофоне, а затем он запел. Это изумительно. Я, конечно, не думала, что Эдвард плох, как музыкант, но просто я не ожидала, что он настолько талантлив. Было бы легко списать это всё на дорогостоящих учителей и рояль Стейнвей, но я уверена, что это дано ему с рождения.

На протяжении всего этого времени я улыбалась, а он ни разу не отвёл от меня взгляд. Несколько человек, проследив за его взглядом, смотрели на меня. Женщины презрительно усмехались, но всё это теряло значение, когда Эдвард пел. И, хотя здесь находились и другие люди, я знала, что он поёт только для меня.

Эдвард закончил петь ещё одну песню, и раздались аплодисменты.

- Спасибо, -- спокойно сказал он в микрофон. Он казался таким уверенным на сцене. – Это моя последняя песня. Называется «Белла». Надеюсь, вам понравится. – И он подмигнул мне.

Я наклонилась вперёд, опираясь локтями на стол. Когда он заиграл, мне пришлось напомнить себе, что нужно дышать. Он ещё даже не начал петь, но я уже без ума от этого. А когда я услышала его сексуальный голос, моё сердце растаяло.

Должно быть это сон, это не может быть реальностью.

Я едва знаю тебя, и даже не заметил, когда

Успел погрузиться в водоворот этих чувств.

Всё на что я надеюсь изо дня в день – это Ты,

Поцеловать твою улыбку, взглянуть в твои глаза.

Мы можем пропеть правду, но говорим обычно ложь,

Чтобы спрятать обиды и спрятать боль,

Чтобы найти способ мыслить здраво и не потерять контроль.

Белла, пока ты сидишь дома,

Я пою эту песню для тебя одной.

Красавица, я пропою ещё одну строку…

С этого дня я назову тебя своей.

**ЭДВАРД **

Я присоединился к Белле за столиком, поставив футляр с гитарой на пол. Мне было любопытно, как она отреагирует, но в тоже время, я не хотел знать. Сегодня я пел только для неё. Я очень нервничал, даже больше, чем когда приглашал её на свидание. Ведь сейчас она может… забраковать меня. Если она возненавидит мою музыку…

- Это было потрясающе, -- сказала она, её лицо озарилось улыбкой, и я не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

- Я надеялся, что тебе понравится, -- нервно сказал я.

Боже, она заставляет меня чувствовать себя таким беззащитным. Это ненормально. Мне хотелось, чтобы какая-то часть самодовольства Эдварда Каллена вернулась, та, которая заставляла девушек бороться друг с другом за право уйти со мной. И в то же время я ненавидел всё это дерьмо, это недостойно.

- Я твоя? – спросила она.

Я нервно засмеялся. _Чёрт подери! Чёрт. Чёрт. Проклятье. Будь большим мальчиком, Эдвард. _

- Я хочу, чтобы ты была моей.

Она улыбнулась, но улыбка не затронула её глаз. Что-то не так.

- Тогда у меня к тебе вопрос.

- Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь спрашивать о чём угодно, и я честно отвечу.

- Да, -- вздохнула она. – Этого-то я и боюсь.

Белла сплетала и расплетала пальцы рук, прямо как я в той небольшой кофейне, перед тем как пригласить её на свидание. Судя по всему, она хотела спросить о чём-то важном. Я с любопытством смотрел на неё. Из-за чего она так взволнована?

- Ты сказал, я нравлюсь тебе…

Я прервал её.

- Ты очень нравишься мне.

Она сжала губы вместе.

- Ладно, тогда, ты не считаешь меня привлекательной?

Моя челюсть отвисла. Она шутит? Несомненно, она знает, насколько она изумительна.

- Белла, ты прекрасна. Никогда не сомневайся в этом.

- Тогда, почему ты избегаешь прикасаться ко мне? Ни поцелуев. Ни объятий. Чёрт, Эдвард, ты даже за руку меня не держишь. В чём дело? Единственное, что приходит на ум, что-то не так со мной, что ты этого даже не хочешь.

Проклятье. Она думала, что с ней что-то не так. Она самая сексуальная женщина, которую я когда-либо встречал, причём она даже не прилагает к этому никаких усилий.

- Боже, Белла. Неужели я так облажался? – Она выглядела обеспокоенно. Я вздохнул. – Нет, это не так. Дело определённо не в тебе.

Я вытащил руки из карманов и положил их на стол.

- Я рассказывал тебе кое-что о своих прошлых отношениях, но я не был абсолютно честен с тобой обо всём в моём прошлом. У меня было много женщин, -- _«много» - это мягко сказано_. – Джаспер называет меня шлюхой, и возможно это вполне справедливо. В этом плане я был не слишком разборчив.

Я провёл рукой по своим волосам. Она внимательно смотрела на меня, пытаясь выяснить, к чему я веду. Я понятия не имел, о чём она думала и это пугало меня.

- Я говорю это не для того, чтобы похвастаться, просто я хочу быть предельно откровенным с тобой. Я хорош в сексе. Боже, я знаю столько способов заставить тебя всхлипывать и стонать. Я могу швырнуть тебя на этот стол и взять прямо здесь на глазах у всех этих людей, и тебе будет абсолютно всё равно. Всё, о чём ты будешь в состоянии думать это наслаждение и моё имя. Звучит самонадеянно, но это так. Секс – это легко для меня, Белла. – Я потянулся через стол к её руке, переплетая наши пальцы. У меня вырвался вздох облегчения от того, что она не ударила меня по руке.

Это, -- сказал я, поднимая наши руки. – Это намного труднее для меня.

Я чувствовал свою дрожь, волнение. Я переживал, что она сейчас убежит и никогда не вернётся.

Она довольно долго молчала. Она просто смотрела на наши руки. А я делал всё возможное, чтобы остаться здесь и не убежать прочь, потому что чувствовал себя таким уязвимым, таким открытым, держа её за руку. Это что-то, чего я никогда раньше не делал, даже с Таней, а ведь я собирался жениться на ней.

- Почему ты просто не рассказал мне? – спокойно спросила она.

- А когда было подходящее время, чтобы рассказать тебе о моём… распутстве или о том, что я никогда прежде не держал девушку за руку? – ответил я. Она резко подняла голову. Её большие, карие глаза смотрели на меня с недоверием.

- Никогда?

Я покачал головой.

- Никогда.

Она широко улыбнулась. Белла протянула свободную руку ко мне и убрала прядь волос, упавших мне на глаза. Она была так близко ко мне, и мне ужасно хотелось поцеловать её. Но я действительно не хотел всё испортить. Я хочу сделать всё правильно. Дело не в сексе. Белла значит для меня гораздо больше.

Я приблизил её руку к себе и поцеловал костяшки пальцев, она поёжилась. Я вопросительно посмотрел на неё.

- Щекотно.

- Белла, -- сказал я со вздохом. – Ты очень нравишься мне. И у меня не хватит слов, чтобы описать, насколько ты красива. И больше всего я не хочу испортить это с тобой, потому что, честно говоря, ты лучшее, что когда-либо происходило со мной. Так что с этого момента, бразды правления у тебя. Ты решаешь как быстро или медленно мы продвигаемся. Всё зависит от тебя.

* * *

От переводчика:

Автор фанфика на пару с Эдвардом видимо решили прикончить меня очередным стихом-песней. Как я уже ранее упоминала стихоплёт из меня никудышный, но тем не менее суть песни полностью передана =))))) Надеюсь вам понравится как песня, так и сама глава в целом =))))


	10. Chapter 10

**БЕЛЛА **

Боже, он напрашивается на неприятности.

Интересно, сказал бы он, что скорость развития наших отношений в моих руках, если бы знал, как ужасно я хочу, чтобы он сам оказался в моих руках. Или если бы знал, как я хотела, чтобы он швырнул меня на стол и доказал насколько он хорош в сексе. Но он и понятия не имел.

Поэтому я сделала то, что сделала бы любая женщина независимо от возраста, если бы Эдвард Каллен сказал, что хочет заставить её всхлипывать и стонать. Я пригласила его в квартиру. Боже, он напрашивается на неприятности.

Он удивлённо приподнял брови.

Я думала, что он собирается отказаться. Я думала, что он просто проверял меня, сказав, что всё теперь под моим контролем. Но я всё равно пригласила его в квартиру.

Я не собиралась заниматься с ним сексом, но это была единственная очерченная мной линия.

Дома я приготовила нам немного кофе. И мы вместе сидели на диване, неловкость, сопровождающая нас весь вечер, почти полностью исчезла. После того, как Эдвард передал контроль мне, он казалось, вёл себя более непринуждённо со мной, вновь став мистером Очарование.

Я повернулась к нему, подвернув под себя одну ногу, и протянула свои руки ладонями вверх. Он опустил свои руки поверх моих, но ладонями вниз. Я быстро выдернула руки, пытаясь хлопнуть сверху по его, но он слишком быстро среагировал. Эдвард засмеялся, когда я надула губы. Я снова протянула руки ладонями вверх.

Я попыталась вновь, но он вновь оказался быстрее. Восхитительная реакция. Мой извращенный разум представлял, что способны вытворять его руки и как искусно.

Должно быть, он заметил, что я задумалась, я ощутила его руки на своих запястьях, эдакие импровизированные наручники.

- Что? Теперь я твой пленник? – спросила я. Он усмехнулся своей фирменной сексуальной усмешкой и покачал головой.

- Нет, я твой.

Я подняла руки, чтобы мои запястья оказались на уровне его глаз.

- Тогда, почему я скована? – закусила я нижнюю губу.

Эдвард сделал глубокий вдох.

- Может я хочу, чтобы ты проделала это со мной, -- сказал он низким голосом. Боже, обожаю то, как сексуально он звучит.

Он медленно освободил мои руки, я зачаровано наблюдала, как он постепенно убирает палец за пальцем. А затем Эдвард протянул свои руки мне. Я попыталась захватить его запястья, но мои руки оказались слишком маленькими для этого.

- Прости, -- сказала я, и он улыбнулся.

- Так тоже хорошо.

Эдвард стал опускать свои руки, но я успела их задержать, переплетая наши пальцы. Я наклонялась к нему, давя на него своим весом, а он в свою очередь отклонялся назад.

Мы отклонялись всё ниже и ниже, пока он полностью не лёг на диван.

Я должна была скользнуть по его телу, чтобы продолжать удерживать его руки. Эдвард понимал это и попытался сменить положение, но я не позволила, теперь ведь я решаю.

Это довольно опасное движение, ведь на мне очень короткое платье, и я очень возбуждена. Я ужасно хотела его. Но я всё же решила рискнуть.

Я скользнула между широко расставленных ног Эдварда и легла на его грудь, его великолепную мускулистую грудь, чтобы по-прежнему держать его руки скованными.

Наши лица были так близко. Я вновь чувствовала его дыхание на своей шее, тёплое и прерывистое. Глядя в его прекрасные зелёные глаза, я освободила одну из его рук, чтобы погрузить свои пальцы в его волосы, которые выглядят всегда так сексуально.

Эдвард закрыл глаза и вздохнул, его губы изогнулись в улыбке. Я освободила вторую руку, чтобы прикоснуться к его щеке, и почувствовала небольшую щетину. Его руки скользнули к моим бедрам.

Всё это казалось таким нереальным, словно сон.

И я боялась, что если это сон, то я скоро проснусь, и Эдварда Каллена не окажется на моём диване, подо мной. А его пальцы на самом деле не поглаживают мою кожу так соблазнительно, что должно быть это против правил.

А я не хотела проснуться с чувством сожаления, поэтому наклонилась ещё ниже к нему, приближая свои губы к его.


	11. Chapter 11

**ЭДВАРД **

Мои глаза были закрыты, и это лишь обострило все мои чувства. Я растворялся в ощущениях.

Её нежный, цветочный аромат обволакивал меня, пленил. Она опьяняет меня одним лишь своим присутствием, а ведь я не пил уже лет пять.

Она лежала сверху на мне, её изящное тело прижималось к моему. Каждое нервное окончание моего тела было предельно обостренно, напряженно, и отзывалось на каждое её, даже самое незначительное движение. Её рука на моей щеке, кончики пальцев, пробежавшиеся по небольшой щетине, которая успела отрасти с тех пор, как я брился последний раз.

Я слышал её мягкое дыхание, которое с каждой секундой становилось всё более сбивчивым.

А затем вкус…

Она прижала свои нежные губы к моим. Первое, что я ощутил это вкус её земляничной гигиенической помады, затем её язык скользнул в мой рот, и я почувствовал мяту. Я предположил, что она почистила зубы, когда ходила в ванну «освежиться».

Она была такой прелестной, восхитительной на вкус. Всё в Белле казалось таким соблазнительным.

Я открыл глаза, её волнистые волосы ниспадали, окружая наши лица, а её карие глаза были закрыты, когда она целовала меня.

Я не мог представить себе более прекрасного момента. Всё казалось таким правильным. Я не ощущал подобного уже много лет, если вообще когда-нибудь ощущал.

И я почувствовал себя обманщиком, я не заслуживал такого счастья. Это иллюзия, а я притворяюсь.

Я застонал и оторвался от неё.

- Я солгал тебе ранее, -- сказал я.

Белла ещё раз быстро поцеловала меня.

- На самом деле ты не позволишь мне брать на себя ответственность за наши отношения?

- Об этом я не лгал. Мне нравится господство Беллы.

Она переместила свои губы на мой подбородок.

- Значит на самом деле ты не бог секса? Ты девственник?

Я попытался засмеяться, но это больше походило на стон, потому что она нашла чувствительную точку возле моего уха.

- Я точно не девственник.

Белла отстранилась и выпрямилась, по-прежнему находясь между моими расставленными ногами.

- Что тогда?

- Я солгал тебе насчёт моего самого сильного страха.

Она покачала головой.

- Это не важно.

Мой мозг кричал быть честным, быть реальным собой с ней. Моё тело говорило заткнуться, ведь ей всё равно. И я не знал, кого из них слушать.

Она прочитала нерешительность на моём лице и отодвинулась подальше, полностью отстранившись от меня. И моё тело весьма разозлилось за это на мой мозг. Я тоже сел. Белла пристроилась рядом со мной.

- Что такое?

Я застонал.

- Не знаю. Просто чувствую себя, как последний лжец. По идее я должен был проигнорировать это и наслаждаться твоим поцелуем, который просто изумителен.

Она дотянулась до моей руки.

- Эдвард, мы честны друг с другом. И если ты чувствуешь, что не до конца правдив, то не нужно игнорировать это. Я всегда готова выслушать то, что ты хочешь сказать, поэтому… расскажи мне. Какой твой самый сильный страх?

Белле удавалось сделать всё таким простым и лёгким для меня, словно жизнь на самом деле не такая уж и сложная штука. Всё в порядке, всё правильно.

Я сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул.

- Что я не имею значения. Никогда ничего не значил и никогда не буду. Что, когда я умру, никому не будет до этого дела, совсем. Возможно кто-нибудь попереживает несколько дней, но это не значит, что мир потеряет кого-то важного и значимого.

Казалось, она молчала целую вечность.

Я ожидал смеха, я ожидал слов «о, ты так смешон», я ожидал слов, что слишком драматизирую. Это лишь малое из того, чего я ожидал от неё, но она ничего этого не сделала.

- Ты ведь знаешь, что это не так, правда? Ты имеешь значение, Эдвард.

Я кивнул.

Да, я имел значение, когда пролил грейпфрутовый сок на новый белый ковёр своей матери. Или когда я разбил Астон Мартин*, будучи в стельку пьяным. Или когда я наглотался снотворного, потому что предпочитал умереть, чем признаться родителям, что бросил медицинскую школу, ведь я знал, как их это разъярит. Или когда сбежал в другую страну. Или когда отдал весь свой доверительный фонд людям, у которых не было ничего. Или когда обломал эту милую блондинистую «наследницу». Или когда одевал что-нибудь эдакое собираясь на благотворительное мероприятие. Кроме того, мои родители постоянно мучаются пока я жив.

Она обхватила руками моё лицо и заставила посмотреть на себя. Её взволнованные глаза были полны эмоций. Я попытался отвести взгляд, но она не позволила.

- Я понятия не имею, почему ты себя так чувствуешь, но, Эдвард, ты действительно имеешь значение. Ты удивительный человек – великодушный, артистичный и добрый.

Мои глаза закрылись, и я с трудом сглотнул.

К чему я снова всё это завёл? Я наслаждаюсь страданиями? Или это к тому, чтобы она увидела мою слабость? Так и вышло. Чувствую себя слабаком.

Я не видел того, что Белла увидела во мне.

Она нежно поцеловала мои губы.

- Я буду говорить тебе каждый божий день, пока ты не поверишь. Ты имеешь значение.

Я обнял её, притягивая ближе к себе, и поцеловал. Удивительно, зная, какой паршивый я, она всё ещё не отказалась от меня.

* * *

От переводчика:

*Астон Мартин - марка дорогого автомобиля, в данном случае скорее всего имеется в виду спортивная модель.


	12. Chapter 12

**ЭДВАРД **

Когда я проснулся, моей первой мыслью было, что уже настало утро. Второй – что в первый раз с той ночи она проспала без всяких кошмаров. И третьей, что она по-прежнему спит рядом со мной, и выглядит при этом невероятно прекрасной и умиротворённой.

Это не совсем то, как я планировал провести наше первое свидание. Но когда мы с Беллой вместе, ничего не происходит согласно плану. Все мои предположения и предсказания оказались пустым звуком. И мне отчасти понравилось это чувство свободы.

После моего небольшого расстройства, мы отправились в её комнату. Мы просто лежали на её кровати, и она слушала меня. Это было тяжело, тяжелее, чем я мог себе представить, рассказывать о моём детстве и подростковом возрасте, но она не судила меня. Белла никогда не осуждала. И я чувствовал, что с каждым разом всё более очаровываюсь этой девушкой.

А затем она рассказала о своей матери. Как та ушла, как она росла, зная, что её мать разбила много семей. Она просто игнорировала это, притворялась, что родители Тайлера Кроули разошлись не из-за того, что мистер Кроули предпочитал жену шерифа своей собственной. И она рассказала, каково это чувствовать себя, когда твоя мать бросила тебя. Как она в течении года боялась ложиться спать, из страха, что проснувшись обнаружит что и отец тоже ушёл.

Господи, мы оба столько пережили, что просто чудо, что стали нормальными взрослыми. Если то, что мы делаем можно назвать нормальным. По отдельности мы словно побитые собаки, мы оба по-прежнему сражаемся с десятилетиями обид и боли, но вместе мы неподражаемы. Я чувствовал, что когда мы вместе мы непобедимы, словно мы можем покорить весь мир, стоит нам только захотеть.

Как можно тише я поднялся с кровати и побежал в ванную, всё-таки природа зовёт.

Когда я вышел, то почувствовал, что ужасно проголодался. Я, всё ещё стараясь не шуметь, поплёлся на кухню. В холодильнике обнаружились яйца и бекон, и я решил приготовить ей завтрак в постель, надеясь, что она оценит этот жест.

Я почти закончил, когда услышал, как открылась входная дверь. Я посмотрел вниз, проверяя свой внешний вид, слава богу, что я по большей части одет. Белла настояла лишь на том, чтобы я снял рубашку. А она теперь босс, так что…

- Белла, это ты? Запах бесподобный, -- её шаги приближались, ситуация итак неловкая и я не хотел её усугублять.

- Нет, Белла ещё спит, -- сказал я.

Я повернулся, в дверном проёме стояла Розали, сжимая в руке туфли. Её светлые волосы были спутаны, а макияж немного поблек. Но даже в таком виде она красива, но всё же не настолько прелестна как Белла.

Она улыбнулась мне.

- Готовишь ей завтрак? – я кивнул, выкладывая последний кусочек бекона на тарелку. – Это позволит выиграть тебе дополнительные очки. Белла любит парней, которые умеют готовить.

Я тоже улыбнулся.

- Хорошо. Мне нужны все дополнительные очки, какие я только смогу заполучить.

Розали прошла вглубь кухни и открыла один из шкафчиков. Достав стакан, она налила себе апельсиновый сок и спрятала пачку обратно в холодильник.

- Но не от этого, -- ответила она.

- В каком смысле? – я выключил огонь и переключил своё внимание на тостер.

Розали прислонилась к холодильнику.

- Если ты расскажешь ей, что я сказала это, я врежу тебе своими шпильками.

_Оу, звучит весьма болезненно. _

- Обещаю.

Роуз повернула голову к двери, дабы убедиться, что Белла не стоит там.

- Она без ума от тебя и это восхитительно. Никогда не видела её такой, а мы знакомы с тех пор, как она в детском саду стащила у меня розовый мелок.

Я поднял брови.

- Правда?

- Правда, поэтому веди себя хорошо, я знаю, ты это можешь, -- она направилась к выходу, но затем, вспомнив что-то, вновь повернулась ко мне. – В том шкафчики есть поднос, чтобы ты смог отнести всё это в её комнату.

- Спасибо, Розали, -- сказал я.

- Без проблем, -- а затем она выплыла из кухни, словно шла по подиуму в Милане или на каком-нибудь другом глупом мероприятии в мире моды, по которым таскала меня Таня, пока мы встречались.

Поднос я нашёл сразу, и погрузил на него еду, молоко и кофе. Затем мне пришлось вспомнить навыки официанта, каковым я немного подрабатывал, когда с деньгами был напряг, а мне нужно было оплатить аренду. Как оказалось, те восемь дней прошли не зря, до комнаты я добрался без приключений.

Белла перевернулась и открыла глаза, как только позади меня закрылась дверь. Она выглядела очаровательно и всё ещё полусонно улыбалась.

- Доброе утро, -- сказала она хриплым голосом.

- Я приготовил завтрак, сладкая, -- сказал я, она захихикала. Я вопросительно изогнул бровь.

- Ты назвал меня «сладкой».

Я нахмурился.

- Малыш, тебе не нравится «сладкая»?

Она снова захихикала.

- Мы обсудим прозвища позже. А сейчас я вижу бекон, и я ужасно голодна.

- Хорошо, -- сказал я. – Иначе весь мой рабский труд у горячей плиты будет бесполезным.

Я поставил поднос на столик рядом с кроватью и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её, но она отстранилась.

- Утреннее дыхание, -- сказала она.

Я дотянулся до её подбородка и, нежно удерживая её лицо на месте, поцеловал.

- Это не важно, -- прошептал я. – А теперь, давай поедим.

* * *

- А теперь подходящее время поговорить о прозвищах, котёнок? – спросил я. Белла одарила меня взглядом «ты что серьёзно».

- Котёнок, дорогой? – отозвалась она. Я засмеялся.

- Значит не котёнок?

Белла покачала головой.

- Если станешь называть меня котёнком, я буду звать тебя «Сахарные Губки».

- Хорошо, -- улыбнулся я. – Ты обещаешь?

Почти весь следующий день мы ничего не делали. Она переоделась, а мне по-прежнему не позволялось надеть рубашку (слава богу за те часы, что я проводил в спротзале каждое утро). Мы валялись на диване и смотрели старые фильмы. Это было и весело и весьма расслабляло, такое невероятное чувство, просто лежать и ни о чём не волноваться.

- Эдвард Энтони, -- отчитала она. Я вздрогнул, когда она говорила таким голосом, звучало устрашающе.

- Прости меня, красавица. Я не хотел тебя разозлить.

Белла улыбнулась и одарила меня быстрым поцелуем.

- Я не злюсь. Просто не хочу, чтобы меня называли в честь злобного существа, -- ответила она.

- Надо запомнить, что ты не любишь кошек.

Белла покачала головой.

- Папа подарил мне на десятилетие котёнка. Я назвала его Сатана, потому что он был злобным и ненавидел меня, но зато любил моего отца.

Я засмеялся.

- Может он не любил тебя именно за то, что ты назвала его Сатана.

Белла отстранилась от меня.

- Ты же не примешь сторону кошки? Потому что ты хоть и умный мальчик, но это было бы весьма глупым поступком.

Она надула свои прелестные губки. Чёрт. Она и понятия не имеет насколько сексуальна. Если бы она осознавала это, то давно бы уже убежала и нашла кого-нибудь не такого испорченного как я.

- Никогда бы так не сделал, милая. Я всегда на правильной стороне, а значит на твоей, -- отозвался я. Она широко улыбнулась.

- Хороший мальчик, -- сказала она, вновь поцеловав меня.

Розали громко прочистила горло, зайдя в гостиную.

- Боже, вы вдвоём такие милые, что это даже отвратительно. Я собираюсь пригласить сюда Эмметта и отплатить вам той же монетой.

- Тебе стоит приглашать Эмметта сюда время от времени. В смысле теперь, когда вы официально встречаетесь, я действительно хотела бы познакомиться с ним, -- сказала Белла.

- Белла, мы встречаемся уже три месяца, он всё время здесь. Как ты можешь не знать его? – искренне удивилась Розали.

- Роуз, ты спала с ним три месяца. И ты не вела монашеский образ жизни. Если бы я тратила время на всех парней, с которыми ты спала, то перезнакомилась бы с половиной мужского населения Сиэтла, -- ответила она.

- Вау, Белла, теперь ты назвала меня шлюхой. Это очень благотворно влияет на мою самооценку.

Я просто сидел, глядя, как они подтрунивают друг над другом, ожидая, что в любой момент может начаться драка. Это было бы ещё то зрелище: Белла и Розали, катаются по полу, вцепившись друг другу в волосы и пинаясь.

- Роуз, я совсем не это имела в виду. Я хотела сказать, что теперь, когда у вас с ним всё серьёзно, я хотела бы узнать его получше. Почему бы тебе не пригласить его сюда на следующей неделе? Приготовим нашим парням ужин, -- она быстро посмотрела на меня. – Ты согласен?

Я лишь медленно кивнул.

- Ладно, -- сказала Розали. – Только я готовлю десерт.

- Ммм, -- воскликнула Белла, скрестив руки на груди. Я прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы не пялиться на её грудь.

Розали упёрла руки в бока.

- Ты сказала, что я неразборчива в связях.

Моя девочка закатила свои прекрасные, карие глаза.

- Хорошо.

* * *

**РОЗАЛИ **

Мы провели на кухне большую часть дня. В конечном итоге мы приготовили тушённые рёбрышки с картофелем. Изначально планировалось, что-нибудь в восточном стиле, но мы решили остановиться на том, что обязательно понравиться обоим парням. А затем я приготовила десерт по своему фирменному рецепту, от которого все мужчины обычно в полном восторге – двойной шоколадный пудинг.

Белла очень нервничала, она носилась из кухни в столовую, оттуда в гостиную, а затем опять на кухню. Я не понимала, почему она так беспокоиться, ведь Эдвард уже бывал в нашей квартире. Он спал с ней в одной кровати (правда ничего не было, как она неоднократно мне говорила).

В какой-то степени это досадно, что ничего не было. У меня есть Эмметт и я люблю его, но проклятье, Эдвард прекрасен. Когда я увидела его на нашей кухне без рубашки, боже, я поняла, что у меня неприятности. И только знание того, что я люблю Эмметта и что Белла без ума от этого парня, удержали меня от опрометчивых действий. Как Белле удаётся держать руки подальше от него, а тем более спать с ним в одной постели, оставалось загадкой для меня. Эдвард сексуален, чёрт возьми.

Я наблюдала за тем, как он и Белла ведут себя друг с другом. Это всегда происходило так игриво и нежно, словно они оба впервые влюблены. Я не в курсе насчёт Эдварда, ведь я не знаю ничего о его прошлом, но зато знаю, что Белла никогда прежде не любила. У неё и секса то толком не было, три месяца с Джейкобом Блеком и тридцать секунд с Майком Ньютоном не считаются. Наблюдая за Беллой, я поняла, что она даже не осознаёт насколько сильно ей нравится Эдвард. Но уверена, Эдвард понимал, насколько она ему нравится, возможно, даже он любил Беллу. Он подходит ей и он позаботится о ней.

Ребята приехали одновременно и уселись в гостиной на диване, они смотрели какой-то действительно кровавый ужастик. Неужели все парни одинаковы? Кажется, Эмметт нашёл себе для этого нового напарника. Я конечно не к этому стремилась, но если он подружится с Эдвардом, тогда я воспользуюсь этим преимуществом в будущем и вытащу Беллу в тот сумасшедший рейвовый клуб, в который давно хочу сходить.

Они поели довольно быстро, глупое кино стояло на паузе, и они хотели вернуться к просмотру, тем не менее, поблагодарили они нас должным образом. Эмметт заключил меня в свои объятия и поцеловал так, что после этого глупая улыбка несколько минут не сходила с моего лица. Эм во всех отношениях восхитителен. Должно быть, Эдвард сделал нечто подобное, потому что Белла покраснела, но при этом широко улыбалась. Мы посмотрели друг на друга и засмеялись.

Белла убрала со стола, а я загрузила тарелки в посудомоечную машину. А затем мы присоединились к нашим мужчинам, которые вернулись к глупому ужастику. Они настолько погрузились в просмотр фильма, что едва замечали нас. Так было до тех пор, пока Белла не закричала. Причём она именно закричала, когда на экране из ниоткуда выскочило какое-то существо и, схватив девушку, потащило её прочь.

Эдвард моментально оказался перед ней, закрывая экран телевизора собой. Затем он крепко обнял её и стал что-то шептать на ухо, Белла просто кивала. Я посмотрела на их лица, оба казались напуганными. Такой я не видела Беллу вот уже несколько недель, с тех пор как по ночам она стала звонить Эдварду.

- Э… -- наконец обратился Эдвард к нам. – Я отведу её в комнату.

Я кивнула, всё ещё сбитая с толку.

Эдвард поднял Беллу на руки и унёс.

- Я думал ей стало лучше, -- сказал Эмметт, переместившись на диване ближе ко мне.

- Я тоже.

* * *

Теперь у фанфика есть трейлер (признаюсь скромно сделан мной), ссылка на него в моём профайле. Надеюсь вы оцените! =))

Извиняюсь за задержку с добавлением продолжения, я исправлюсь, честно =))


	13. Chapter 13

**ЭЛИС **

Мне позвонила Розали. Она ничего толком не объяснила, просто сказала, что я как можно быстрее должна прийти к ним и привести Джаспера. В её голосе сквозило отчаянье, паника, это совсем на неё не похоже. Роуз всегда отличалась хладнокровностью, по сравнению со мной, лёгко возбудимой особой, и иррациональной Беллой.

Я как раз готовила ужин, жареного цыплёнка и картофельное пюре – это любимое блюдо Джаспера, но готовка может подождать. Джаспер понял, что что-то произошло даже раньше, чем я начала выключать плиту. Даже с другого конца комнаты он смог прочитать страх на моём лице и быстро подошёл ко мне.

- Мы должны идти.

От квартиры Беллы и Роуз нас отделяло несколько этажей, но мне казалось, что прошла целая вечность пока мы добирались к двери. Мы не успели даже постучать, как Роуз распахнула дверь. Она смотрела на меня своими великолепными голубыми глазами, в которых застыли слёзы. Роуз вцепилась в меня, так сильно обняв, что я с трудом могла дышать.

- Что происходит? – спросил Джаспер.

Эмметт указал на комнату Беллы. Дверь заперта, но оттуда доносились её крики и рыдания. И звук вещей, разбивающихся о стены.

- Я не знаю, что ещё делать, Элис, -- прошептала Роуз. – Она опять сходит с ума, как все прошлые дни. Эдвард просто сидит с ней, пока она всё крушит. И я, чёрт возьми, не знаю, что нужно сделать, чтобы помочь ей. Ей ведь стало лучше… Я думала, что ей стало лучше.

Я отцепила от себя Розали, которая сразу же попала в объятия Эмметта, хороший он всё-таки парень, и направилась к двери. Три пары внимательных глаз буравили мою спину.

С тех пор как мы познакомились в детском саду, я единственная, кто мог успокоить Беллу. Она плакала целый час, когда отец привёз её, но пятнадцать секунд со мной и она уже смеялась. Мне нравится, когда я могу сделать своих друзей счастливыми.

Но в последнее время, я не в состоянии достучаться до неё, заставить довериться мне. Единственный, кому это удаётся – Эдвард. Но сейчас похоже даже он бессилен. Что-то случилось. Что-то очень, очень плохое, но мы ничем не можем помочь, потому что Белла не позволяет.

И это разрушает её изнутри. Это разрушает и нас.

Я стояла перед её дверью, но не могла заставить себя постучать.

**БЕЛЛА **

Я не понимала, что со мной творится.

Я сходила с ума, всё неожиданно вышло из под контроля. Словно я была на аттракционе, неважно, как сильно я буду кричать или плакать, или швырять вещи, он всё равно не остановиться. Чтобы я не делала, я попадалась в ловушку, которая снова и снова возвращала меня в ту ночь. И я по новой сходила с ума, пока всё это настолько не осточертело мне, что я даже не могла плакать.

Когда же я, наконец, перестала вопить и бороться он по-прежнему сидел здесь. Он поднял моё поникшее тело с пола и усадил к себе на колени. Он просто держал меня, целуя мои руки, мои щеки и мой лоб.

- Ты должна рассказать им, -- тихо сказал Эдвард.

- Я не могу.

Он не понимает насколько сложно мне говорить об этом даже с ним, а мы ведь почти не обсуждали случившееся.

- Тогда я расскажу им то, что знаю. Я тоже знаю не всё, потому что ты даже мне не хочешь рассказать, что происходит, -- он испуган, и мне это очень не нравилось.

- Ты им ничего не расскажешь, -- сердито ответила я. Как он мог даже подумать о том, чтобы так предать меня? Он на это способен? Разве он не понимает?

Эдвард долгое время молчал, по крайней мере, несколько минут.

Наконец, я просто не смогла больше выносить этой звенящей тишины и посмотрела на него, о чём моментально пожалела. Его прекрасные зелёные глаза, которые лишь недавно излучали такую сексуальность, были полны слёз… из-за меня. Всё это время он казался таким сильным со мной. С тех пор, как мы встретились, он стал моим защитником, моей опорой. Но сейчас он выглядел таким сломленным, таким беспомощным.

Я покрепче обвила свои руки вокруг него, и из глаз хлынули слёзы, которые я пыталась сдержать.

- Белла, -- прошептал он, его голос звучал хрипло. Он прочистил горло и снова попытался заговорить. – Белла, они имеют право знать. Ты не обязана рассказывать им всё или вдаваться в детали, но им нужно знать для того, чтобы они смогли помочь тебе, для того, чтобы мы все смогли помочь тебе.

Его рубашка промокла от моих слёз.

- Это всё моя вина.

- Не говори так, -- сурово ответил Эдвард.

- Но это так.

- Нет, в этом абсолютно нет твоей вины. Ты не должна так думать.

Я сглотнула.

- Если бы я подождала Элис и Джаспера. Или если бы я взяла такси. Или если бы я не переживала из-за того, что все по парочкам. Или если бы я не была настолько пьяна…

- Если бы тот ублюдок не оказался таким извращенцем, чтобы взять девушку силой, -- со злостью прошипел Эдвард.

Он вздохнул.

- Прости. Я не должен был выходить из себя, это не поможет...

Я вытерла слёзы и наклонилась к нему, поцеловав в щёку.

- Я не знаю, как ты это воспримешь… как предательство, или как любовь, но я собираюсь рассказать Розали и Элис.

Часть меня противилась этому, но другая часть понимала, что он прав. Я не могу рассказать им, пока не могу. Но возможно, будет лучше, если Эдвард сделает это. Может для меня так будет легче.

Я кивнула.

- Хорошо, -- прошептала я.

- Хочешь пойти со мной? – спросил Эдвард.

Я покачала головой. Это будет уж слишком для меня… слушать его рассказ об этом. Случившееся итак повторяется в моей голове, словно фильм ужасов. А описание Эдварда может только всё усугубить.

Он нежно пригладил мои растрепавшиеся волосы, попутно убирая их с лица. Боже, он всегда так бережно обращался со мной, я любила это в нём.

- Я пришлю к тебе Джаспера, хорошо? Не хочу, чтобы ты оставалась одна.

- Хорошо.

Спорить не было никакого смысла.

Я думала, что он позвонит Элис и Джасперу, чтобы те пришли. Но к моему удивлению, когда Эдвард открыл дверь, Эли уже стояла там.

- Джей, останься с Беллой, -- скомандовал он.

Джаспер появился из ниоткуда и проскользнул в комнату, когда Эдвард ушёл, закрыв за собой дверь. По идее мне должно быть жутко неудобно, ведь все слышали мою истерику, но с Джаспером всё по-другому. Он для меня, словно старший брат и рядом с ним я чувствую себя очень уютно.

Он вскочил на мою кровать, вытянулся, устраиваясь поудобней, и подложил руки под голову. Он кивнул, приглашая меня лечь рядом с ним, что я и сделала. Я добралась до своих подушек и уставилась в потолок.

- Элис меня с ума сводит, -- сказал Джаспер, но его голос так и лучился счастьем.

- Почему?

- Свадебные хлопоты. Она уже выбирает дату и место, и меню. И она сама занимается дизайном своего платья, а мне подбирает смокинг. Ещё мы должны зарегистрироваться, должны выбрать салфетки. И я должен выбрать по меньшей мере четырёх шаферов, потому что у неё будет четыре подружки невесты, а количество должно совпадать. Не думаю, что смогу найти четырёх парней для этой роли, -- засмеялся он.

- Ты ведь знал нрав Элис ещё до того, как сделал ей предложение, -- напомнила я.

- Да, но я не знал, что на свадьбе будет столько всего, что сделает её одержимой – столовое серебро, орнамент на стенах, посадочные места.

Я улыбнулась.

- Не забывай про мальчишник, ди-джея и медовый месяц.

- О, хорошие вещи, связанные со свадьбой. О них я как-то забыл, -- сказал Джаспер со смехом. – Я хочу, чтобы Элис стала моей женой. Я просто не хочу свадьбу.

- Ну, у тебя не может быть одного без другого, -- напомнила я. – У некоторых может, но ты выбрал девушку, которая хочет переплюнуть свадьбу твоих родителей.

Джаспер застонал и повернулся на бок, чтобы смотреть прямо на меня.

- Да. Полагаю, ты не собираешься пытаться переплюнуть свадьбу родителей Эдварда?

Я невольно покраснела.

- Мы с Эдвардом далеки от замужества или свадьбы, или чего-то подобного. Мы ведь не так долго встречаемся.

- Но ты любишь его?

Румянец усилился.

- Не знаю, Джаспер. Нет, наверное, ещё нет, -- я почувствовала, что на глаза навернулись слёзы. Дурацкие, непонятные эмоции. – Он нравится мне. Он удивительный человек, мне очень хорошо с ним, -- мой голос надломился.

- Ты ему тоже очень нравишься, -- спокойно сказал Джаспер. – Это я могу сказать с уверенностью. Он заботится о тебе, он взял тебя на своё выступление. Как только он поймёт, что влюблён, отведёт тебя познакомиться с его родителями.

- Я уже знакома с его родителями. Но это вышло случайно, -- тихо сказала я.

- Он поступает так, словно ненавидит своих родителей, но это не так. Всё, что он делает, происходит в некотором роде с их одобрения. И на самом деле ему небезразлично их мнение. Именно поэтому он поведёт тебя к ним на ужин, как только поймёт, что любит тебя.

- Я не понимаю почему.

Джаспер снова перекатился на спину, видимо удостоверившись, что я успокоилась.

- Потому что он захочет похвастаться тобой. Показать им, что у него есть что-то хорошее, и что он получил это без их помощи.

- Я не такая уж и замечательная, -- отозвалась я.

- Такая, -- настаивал Джаспер. – Боже, сейчас он так счастлив. Прошли годы с тех пор, как я видел Эдварда счастливым. И я знаю, что причина тому ты. Потому что каждый раз, когда я с ним разговариваю, он заткнуться не может и говорит о тебе. И это очень раздражает.

Я посмотрела на Джаспера, он всё ещё смотрел в потолок, но при этом широко улыбался.

Джаспер очень дорог мне. И стал таковым ещё с тех пор, когда Элис впервые привела его к нам (в то время мы жили в квартире втроём). Это настолько просто и естественно дружить с Джаспером. Я могла разговаривать с ним также, как с Роуз и Эли, только без лишнего осуждения с его стороны. Думаю, именно поэтому я вдруг поняла, что могу довериться ему.

- В ту ночь, на день рождения Элис, -- тихо сказала я. – Какой-то парень пытался изнасиловать меня… Эдвард помешал ему.


	14. Chapter 14

_**ЭДВАРД**_

Казалось, что воздух в комнате загустел от повисшей в ней напряжённости. Это невероятно тяготило меня, я не мог дышать. Последний раз я был в такой напряжённой ситуации, когда противостоял Эсме из-за Тани. Теперь мне казалось, что тогда был просто детский лепет.

Я рассказал им всё, что знал. Начиная с того самого момента когда, покинув клуб, увидел её вжатую в грязную, кирпичную стену, и до того момента, как вышел из её комнаты несколькими минутами ранее. Они просто сидели и молчали, всё ещё потрясённые.

Я услышал, что Розали вновь начала плакать. Чёртовы слёзы, я ненавидел слёзы. Жизненный опыт твердит мне, что ничего толкового не выйдет, если кто-то плачет. Но к счастью Эмметт всё ещё здесь и он успокаивал её. Я понимал, что если и Эли Би начнёт плакать, утешать её придётся мне, ведь я отослал от неё Джаспера.

Хотя Элис всё же не плакала.

В этой ситуации она взяла контроль в свои руки. Элис поднялась и отправилась в комнату Роуз, через несколько секунд она вернулась с ноутбуком. Она что-то искала, попутно задавая мне вопросы. Я отвечал на них настолько честно и полно насколько мог. Фактически Беллу не изнасиловали… по крайней мере насколько я знаю. И я уверен, что она не заявляла об этом.

Я стал задаваться вопросом, возможно, это должен был сделать я? Может я проявил беспечность в этой ситуации? Возможно, я был ей плохим другом тогда, а теперь такой же никудышный парень, раз ничего не сделал со всем этим раньше? Возможно, сейчас бы ей было намного лучше, если бы я помог пройти её через всё это.

Элис сидела рядом со мной, она взяла меня за руку и легонько сжала её.

- Хватит.

Я посмотрел на неё.

- Что хватит? – спросил я.

Она вздохнула.

- Сомневаться и винить себя. Весь прошлый месяц, ты был ангелом-хранителем для Беллы, так что хватит. Мне нужно, чтобы ты таковым и оставался, соберись, потому что на данный момент ты единственный кому она доверяет.

Я посмотрел на Элис и кивнул. Эмметт и Розали не сводили с меня глаз, и у меня возникло чувство, словно я в зоопарке. Эта ноша чересчур тяжела, а я недостаточно силён, чтобы выдержать её. По правде сказать, я испоганил всё: свою жизнь, свою семью, своё будущее, свою судьбу. И больше всего я боялся напортачить и здесь тоже. Я понятия не имел, как помочь Белле.

Мы все обернулись, когда дверь её спальни открылась. Джаспер обнимал Беллу рукой, словно защищая ото всех. Мне стало казаться, что он ударит меня по руке, если я подойду очень близко. Но я очень ценил, что он заботится о ней, когда я сам не могу этого сделать. Джаспер держал её до тех пор, пока она не оказалась у меня на коленях, и я сразу покрепче обнял её.

Комната вновь погрузилась в тишину, которая казалось давила на каждого из нас.

Мы все знали. Но никто из нас не собирался ничего говорить. По крайней мере, я так думал. Заговоривший человек, очень удивил меня.

- Джаспер знает хорошего врача, - тихо сказала Белла. – Мы уже позвонили. Мне назначено на понедельник.

У меня даже свело живот. Я хотел сделать это, но в то же самое время, согласен на всё лишь бы этого избежать. Но в телефоне уже начались гудки, сейчас уже поздно сбросить звонок и претвориться, что ничего этого не было.

Я снова посмотрел на часы, чтобы проверить не слишком ли рано (или поздно) звоню. Кто-то обязательно должен подойти к телефону.

- Эдвард? – раздался голос на том конце провода.

- Да, - сказал я, чувствуя себя неловко. – Привет.

- Привет, сынок, - ответил Карлайл. В его голосе не звучало снисхождение или пренебрежение, что лишило меня возможности немедленно бросить трубку. – Чем я могу помочь?

Прошёл уже месяц с нашего первого с Беллой свидания, и полтора месяца с нашего знакомства. Я быстро потерял от неё голову, она стала моей жизнью, я полюбил её. Если бы я знал лучший способ описать свои чувства, то сделал бы это. Но это правда.

Я люблю Беллу.

Но, честно говоря, я ещё не сказал ей об этом. На Беллу итак много навалилось. Дважды в неделю она посещает терапевта, и после каждого сеанса лечения похожа на выжатый лимон. В её квартире я провожу больше времени, чем в своей собственной.

Обычно я готовлю для неё (и Роуз, если она дома) ужин, мы вместе едим, когда она возвращается с работы или сеанса терапии, зависит от дня недели. Затем мы смотрим какие-нибудь фильмы или же просто разговариваем. После этого я отправлялся на свои выступления. Как это не парадоксально, когда я понял, что Белла нуждается во мне больше всего, спрос на мои выступления неожиданно возрос. Обычно у меня было по два, а иногда и три концерта за одну ночь. После небольшого ужина-завтрака я уставший возвращался к Белле и засыпал в её постели. Каждое утро она старалась не разбудить меня, уходя на работу, но я всегда чутко спал. Всегда переживал, что она уйдет, не попрощавшись со мной.

Хотя эти страхи абсолютно напрасны. Она всегда целовала меня и проводила рукой по моим волосам, говоря: «Сладких снов. Увидимся позже». Ну, или нечто подобное.

Последние несколько недель оказались очень трудными для нас обоих. И я считаю, что мы заслужили небольшой перерыв. Я отказался от всех заказов в течение предстоящего уикэнда и попросил её тоже освободить время.

- Э… У тебя будет свободное время в эти выходные? – спросил я.

- У меня всегда есть время для тебя, - изо всех сил я старался воздержаться от комментариев. Большую часть жизни, Карлайл всегда был слишком занят для меня. – Что-то случилось?

- Я хотел бы познакомить тебя и маму с человеком, который очень дорог мне.

- Это Белла? – я мог услышать его самодовольную улыбку в этот момент. – Потому что мы уже знакомы с ней.

- Да, но не в качестве моей девушки. Она очень нравится мне, поэтому не мог бы ты попросить маму быть милой с ней. И передай, что я всегда буду ненавидеть Таню, поэтому пусть она даже не пытается строить интриги, чтобы снова свести нас вместе.

Я вполне мог представить свою маму, вытворяющую нечто подобное.

- Ты собираешься привести Беллу домой на ужин? – серьёзно спросил он. Наконец-то он понял, что я не шучу.

- Полагаю, Эсме не упустит возможности помучить и запугать Беллу. А дом для этого самое подходящее место, - ответил я с сарказмом.

- Твоя мать не такая плохая.

- Помнишь Джули Ченоует? – Понадобилось всего четыре минуты, чтобы она с рыданиями выскочила из нашего дома. Она не разговаривала со мной три года после этого.

Карлайл фыркнул.

- Ладно, такая. Но ты, должно быть, достаточно уверен насчёт Беллы, раз собираешься рискнуть, подвергая её пыткам.

- Карлайл, - сказал я, прежде чем осознал, что у нас пока довольно приличная беседа. Не припомню такого с тех пор как мне исполнилось двенадцать, и я не хотел бы испортить единственный нормальный разговор. – Папа, я люблю её. И я буду с Беллой независимо оттого, одобрите вы с мамой или нет, но я хочу дать вам шанс узнать её. Потому что она изменила всё. Словно вся моя жизнь поделилась на двое: время до того, как я встретил Беллу, и время после. Это звучит… глупо, но я так чувствую.

- Я с удовольствием познакомлюсь с Беллой поближе.

У меня вырвался громадный вздох облегчения.

- Хорошо. Когда вы с мамой свободны?

- Ты уверен? – спросила Белла.

Я спросил, не хотела бы она поужинать с моими родителями в пятницу вечером, а она вместо ответа спросила, уверен ли я. На самом деле она с трудом выдохнула, покраснела и молчала почти три с половиной минуты, и только затем спросила, уверен ли я.

Её реакция оказалась вне моего понимания. Я знаю, мои родители далеки от совершенства, но это не объясняет её реакцию. «Нет» или «Нет, чёрт возьми» или «Ничто не заставит меня пойти на ужин с твоими родителями» - мог получить я в ответ. «Ты уверен?» - спросила она, чем загнала меня в тупик. А действительно ли я уверен, что это подходящее время подвергать нас всем этим страданиям и мукам в особняке моих родителей.

Уверен ли я, что отец не станет комментировать мой выбор, связанный с карьерой? Нет. Уверен ли я, что мать не попытается довести Беллу до слёз? Нет. Уверен ли я, что к концу вечера на наших лицах останутся улыбки и хорошее настроение? Абсолютно нет. Но я уверен, что люблю Беллу. И я уверен, что независимо от того, насколько я недоволен родителями, я люблю их. И я действительно уверен, что хочу, чтобы они познакомились с Беллой и увидели насколько она красивая, заботливая и изумительная.

- Да, любимая, уверен.


	15. Chapter 15

_**ЭДВАРД**_

Я только что забрался на водительское сидение своей новой машины. Хорошо, новой для меня. На самом деле этой машине уже лет пять-шесть. Но что-то в ней такое было, что я купил её, как только увидел. С тех пор, как я разбил Астон Мартин, я езжу на стареньком Дукати. Но как бы сильно я его не любил, Белла для нашей поездки заслужила транспортное средство получше, а плата за проезд в такси меня просто убивает. В конечном итоге я обязательно сведу вместе Беллу и Лолу (имеется ввиду Дукати). Сейчас же пришло время познакомить её с Тельмой, моим Вольво*.

Мой телефон зазвонил, как только я включил зажигание.

- Что случилось?

- Что ты надел? – невозмутимо спросила Элис.

Вопрос застал меня врасплох, поэтому я посмотрел вниз на свою одежду.

- Э… Чёрные брюки, белая рубашка на пуговицах и синий галстук, - я ещё раз осмотрел свою одежду, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыл, - Ах, да, ещё я на мне есть боксеры. Тебе нужно знать какого они цвета? – в шутку спросил я.

И затем услышал голос Элис.

- Белла, тебе нужно знать какого цвета боксеры Эдварда? Или ты уже владеешь этой информацией?

Жаль, что я сейчас не там и не могу увидеть, как покраснела Белла. Её кожа приобретала прекрасный розовый оттенок всякий раз, как она смущалась. И в тот же самый момент, я радовался, что меня там нет, потому что мне очень не хотелось обсуждать наши физические отношения с Элис. Главным образом потому, что их не было как таковых. Белла очень многое пережила. И я не собираюсь давить на неё или принуждать к чему-либо. Когда она будет готова, мы продвинемся дальше. До тех пор, я счастлив просто находиться с ней в одной комнате.

- Элис, - строго сказал я.

- Просто шутка. Боже, у всех отсутствует чувство юмора. Ты нервничаешь по поводу предстоящего ужина с твоими родителями? Ах, да, и какого оттенка твой синий галстук?

- Ты видела моих родителей? Конечно же, я нервничаю. И без понятия, Элис. Он синий.

Я быстро взглянул на свой галстук, какой-то идиот на шоссе подрезал меня. Я чуть не врезался в другую машину, а ведь я за рулём всего несколько минут. Я пробормотал парочку ругательств, очень надеясь, что Элис не станет передавать их Белле в качестве моего ответа.

- Ладно. Но он тёмно-синий или светло-синий? Небесно-голубой? Ярко-синий?

Я закашлялся.

- Без понятия, мне это ни о чём не говорит. Он синий, Элис. Просто синий.

Элис вздохнула, уверен, сейчас она очень раздражена.

- Просто закинь свой галстук в квартиру Беллы, а затем сходи к Джасперу, побудь у него. Он сказал, что хочет поговорить с тобой. А Белла пока ещё никуда не готова идти, - выдав это, она отключилась.

Я до сих пор не понимал, что происходит с Беллой. Она какая-то беспокойная и просто странная с тех пор, как я пригласил её на ужин к моим родителям. Карлайл и Эсме довольно таки самоуверенные и надменные, и властные, и пугающие. Но, кажется, Белла переживает не из-за них. А из-за меня, она постоянно напряженна рядом со мной, и это очень меня беспокоит, потому что раньше она себя так не вела со мной.

Я поднимался к квартире Беллы, где собственно теперь находились некоторые мои вещи. Но сегодня они с Элис выпроводили меня, чтобы Белла смогла подготовиться. Я немного разочаровался, но с другой стороны у меня появилось время пригнать Тельму и вспомнить, как же я соскучился по вождению.

Элис выдернула галстук из моей руки и захлопнула перед моим носом дверь. Я даже сказать ничего не успел, так и замер на полуслове. Ладно, нужно выяснить, о чём хотел поговорить Джаспер.

Я постучал в дверь, которая моментально открылась. Это насторожило меня. Может что-то случилось с Беллой? Может сегодня ей нехорошо – у неё бывают хорошие дни и плохие дни. Может стоит перенести ужин? Джаспер опустил свою руку на моё плечо.

- Сядь, - сказал он.

- Что такое? Просто скажи мне. Белла в порядке? Ты знаешь, почему она сама не своя?

Джаспер нахмурился, подошёл к креслу в гостиной и уселся, взглядом показав, чтобы я сделал то же самое.

И только когда я сел на диван, он заговорил вновь.

- Ты сказал Белле, что любишь её?

Теперь я растерялся.

- Э… Нет.

- Но ты ведь любишь её, верно? – спросил он с беспокойством. – Поэтому ты ведёшь её в дом своих родителей, в дом, где ты вырос?

- Да, я люблю Беллу, - ответил я, сбитый с толку больше, чем когда-либо. – К чему ты ведешь, я не понимаю?

Джаспер уставился вниз на ковёр, словно нашкодивший щёнок.

- Кажется, это я виноват, что Белла ведёт себя странно с тобой.

- Что? – спросил я, поднимаясь. Джаспер ещё ниже опустил голову и выглядел ещё более удручённым. Он имел настолько жалкий вид, что я снова сел. – Объясни.

- Хорошо, но ты должен помнить, что я не пытался испортить то, что есть между вами. Мне нравится, что вы с Беллой вместе, вы очень подходите друг другу.

Всё о чём я мог думать, это убийство моего единственного кузена, если он испортил наши с Беллой отношения.

- Я думал, ты скажешь ей, что любишь прежде, чем сделаешь это, хотя это не является признаком или индикатором. Предполагалось, что ты уже сказал ей… Но ты этого не сделал, и теперь она знает.

Я застонал.

- Что за чушь ты несёшь. Просто скажи мне, какого чёрта происходит?

- Я сказал Белле, когда ты поймешь, что любишь её, то отведёшь познакомиться со своими родителями.

Я снова резко вскочил на ноги.

- Почему? Зачем ты это сделал?

Джаспер тоже поднялся.

- Это произошло в тот день, когда ты отправил меня к ней в комнату, чтобы поговорить с Эли и Роуз.

В тот день, Белла рассказала Джасперу то, что не смогла рассказать мне.

- И мы разговаривали о тебе, она начала плакать, как мне кажется, из-за того что ты слишком сильно ей нравился. Не думал, что сообщаю что-то такое... Просто я знаю тебя – ты бы так и поступил. Чёрт, ведь ты именно это и сделал. Я лишь думал, что ты будешь более смелым и признаешься ей, а не станешь держать это в себе.

Чёрт. Я снова сел.

- И что я теперь должен делать?

- Скажи ей, - предложил Джаспер таким тоном, словно я маленький ребёнок, а он объясняет мне, что за цифрой один следует два.

- Теперь это уже лишнее.

- Это не так, - ответил он. – Если ты действительно кого-то любишь, то эти слова никогда не лишние. На самом деле я буду весьма удивлён, если ты произнесёшь их.

Я откинулся на спинку дивана и скрестил руки на груди.

- Что это значит?

- Последняя девушка, которой ты сказал их – Таня, а все мы знаем, чем это закончилось. К тому же, ты не любил её. Ты любишь Беллу и не хочешь напортачить, – Он хохотнул. – Ты струсишь.

- Нет, не струшу, - возразил я. – Держу пари, что в своё время ты струхнул с Элис. Но не я. Я скажу ей.

- Я сказал, что люблю Элис на втором свидании. А она сделал это на первом. Как видишь мы точно не такие консервативные. Я очень надеюсь, что ты признаешься ей. Белла имеет право услышать их от тебя.

Зазвонил мой сотовый, я схватил его с журнального столика.

- Что?

- Она готова. Тащи свою задницу сюда, - сказала Элис и быстро отключилась, уже второй раз за день.

Я попрощался с Джаспером и отправился к Белле, сначала я торопился, но волнение дало о себе знать, поэтому я с трудом заставил себя преодолеть последние несколько шагов до квартиры. Эли распахнула дверь, а моя рука так и зависла в воздухе, не успев постучать. Она схватила меня за руку и втащила в квартиру. Затем стала повязывать галстук обратно на мою шею.

Джаспер прав. На самом деле я не в состоянии сказать Белле, что люблю её. А просто выпалить это тоже не вариант. Мне, чёрт возьми, нужно успокоиться и подготовить что-нибудь красивое и грандиозное, а затем сказать. Она заслуживает что-нибудь необыкновенное.

Элис прошествовала к комнате Беллы и открыла дверь.

Белла вышла, выглядела она сногсшибательно. На ней было синее платье почти такого же оттенка, как и мой галстук. Оно доходило до колен, но открывало взору её стройные ноги. Синий цвет удивительно гармонировал с её кожей. Она ослепительна, словно богиня. И я потратил бы всю свою жизнь, преклоняясь перед ней.

- Я нормально выгляжу? – вдруг спросила она, поймав мой вожделённый взгляд.

Я быстро пересёк комнату, остановившись лишь, когда оказался прямо перед ней.

- Ты выглядишь прекрасно, любимая. Не могу дождаться, чтобы показать всем, что кто-то настолько соблазнительный, как ты, хочет быть со мной.

Я взял её за руку и повёл к выходу из квартиры.

Всю дорогу Белла нервничала, что в свою очередь заставляло меня нервничать ещё больше. Пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить её, я переплёл наши пальцы и поднёс её руку к своим губам, чтобы поцеловать. Даже такая простая вещь, как сплетённые руки, по-прежнему сводит меня с ума, в хорошем смысле этого слова. В своей жизни я обнимал многих девушек за талию или за плечи, я считал, это означает, что они мои. Но сейчас, сжимая изящную руку Беллы в своей, я ощущал сильную связь между нами, невероятную близость. К этому времени я знал её руки, как свои собственные, каждую деталь: шрам на большом пальце правой руки, оставшийся после падения на скале, три родинки на левом мизинце, абсолютно всё.

Наконец, мы подъехали к особняку, который построил мой прадед для нашей семьи. За эти годы он пережил множество реконструкций, но большая часть дома осталась нетронутой. Казалось, невероятно знакомым снова подъезжать по извилистой дорожке к дому.

Когда мы подъехали, Белла начала дрожать ещё сильнее. Я притянул её к себе, когда мы остановились на крыльце и поцеловал.

- Не волнуйся. Ты восхитительная, изумительная и добрая. И если они не увидят этого, значит, они тебя не заслуживают.

И прежде чем она смогла ответить, я позвонил в дверь.

- Эдвард, так приятно снова видеть тебя. А это должно быть Изабелла. В этом доме ваше имя у всех на устах, - сказала Мария, когда Белла ответила. Я улыбнулся.

- Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Где родители? – спросил я.

- Здесь, - сказал Карлайл, спускаясь по резной лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

Мария испарилась, как только появился Карлайл. Он хорош в этом, всем управлять и всё брать в свои руки. Это хорошее качество для врача. Но для сына… это безумно раздражает, особенно когда хочешь жить своей жизнью.

Он подошёл прямо к Белле и взял её за руку.

- Белла, я безумно рад видеть свою невестку снова.

Она нервно засмеялась. Карлайл любил в шутку именовать Беллу моей женой, но если бы всё зависело от меня, она бы ею была.

- Я тоже рада видеть вас, Карлайл. Как поживаете? – слова изящно струились из её уст.

- Хорошо. Хотя, конечно же, очень занят в больнице. Как ты?

Пока они вели неплохую беседу, и это безмерно радовало меня.

- В последний месяц не всё так гладко, как хотелось бы. Но теперь Эдвард стал частью моей жизни и всё великолепно. Вы вырастили замечательного молодого человека. Я никогда не встречала кого-то столь благородного, внимательного и заботливого, как Эдвард.

Я чувствовал себя неловко, пока она хвалила меня перед моим собственным отцом. Он недоволен моим воспитанием и тем, кем я стал. Должно быть, его злит слышать от кого-нибудь, что я хороший человек.

- Эдвард, - раздался из другой комнаты голос моей матери.

- Да, Эсме, - отозвался я.

- Иди, помоги мне на кухне, - ответила она. Помощь по кухне для моей матери значит стоять и давать указания Марии. Она ведь даже бутерброд не может себе сделать, без полного штата прислуги на кухне.

Я одарил отца грозным взглядом. А затем поцеловал Беллу в щёку.

- Если он скажет, что-нибудь, что расстроит тебя, просто крикни. И я разберусь с ним.

Сказав это, я направился на кухню. Моя мать была там и с улыбкой на лице говорила Марии, что курицу нужно поддержать в духовке ещё пару минут, как будто она вообще имела понятие как и сколько нужно готовить. Заметив моё присутствие, она подошла и обняла своей тонкой рукой меня за талию.

- Хорошо выглядишь, сынок.

Это именно то, что она сказала. И это прозвучало абсолютно серьёзно, не надменно или саркастически, как обычно делает Эсме Каллен. Я оторопел. Честно говоря, не могу припомнить, когда последний раз моя мама хвалила что-нибудь во мне.

Несколько минут я стоял в полном шоке. Либо моя мать стала ещё лучшей актрисой и просто издевается надо мной ради забавы, либо она действительно была милой. И я не знал, какой из вариантов беспокоит меня больше.

- Спасибо.

Моя мать в своем изящном бежевом пуловере, прислонилась к кухонной конторке и посмотрела на меня. Её глаза, мало чем отличались от моих. Я унаследовал их от неё. Они доказывали, что хочу я того или нет, я её сын, а она моя мать.

- Что ж, расскажи мне об этой девушке.

- Белла, мам. Её зовут Белла Свон.

Эсме подняла свои руки вверх, как бы сдаваясь.

- Прости. Расскажи мне о Белле. Твой отец сказал, что ты любишь её, а я совсем ничего не знаю о ней.

Я фыркнул.

- Что? Ты на самом деле хочешь убедить меня, что ещё не навела о ней справки?

Она нахмурилась, и я понял, что ударил по больному месту.

- Я не так много выяснила, по крайней мере, ничего скандального.

- Не все прожигают свою жизнь подобно Хилтонам, мама. Белла – человек, заслуживающий уважения. Я был бы сильно поражён, если бы ты нашла даже намёк на скандал.

Эсме скрестила руки.

- Её мать спала с половиной города.

- А моя мать собирает все грязные сплетни. О, и ещё она подкупила мою девушку и до сих пор любезничает с ней. Вау. Интересно, кто из нас, Белла или я, больше стыдится своей матери.

Я повернулся взглянуть на неё, её глаза наполнились слезами. Чёрт. Не надо снова.

- Мам, не плачь. Прости меня. Я пытаюсь подстроиться и не усугублять положение. Поэтому давай просто не будем нападать друг на друга.

Но она продолжала плакать, и слёзы уже катились по её щекам. Я почувствовал себя дрянью, не смотря на то, что она специально пыталась поддеть меня комментарием о матери Беллы, я не должен был срываться на неё. И совершенно точно не собирался доводить её до слёз.

Поэтому я обнял её, я не знал, что ещё делать. Через несколько минут она успокоилась.

- Прости меня, - снова сказал я.

- Расскажи мне о Белле, - сказала она, проигнорировав меня.

Я запрыгнул на конторку.

- Не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал.

Эсме закатила глаза.

- Что-нибудь, потому что я не хочу сказать какую-нибудь глупость девушке, которую ты любишь, - она вздохнула. – Эдвард, веришь ты или нет, я не хочу быть злобной стервой, которая стремится управлять твоей жизнью. И я не хочу разрушить отношения между тобой и Беллой. Всё чего я искренне хочу, чтобы ты был действительно счастлив.

Я не знал, поверил ли её словам, но я просто не в настроении больше спорить.

- Она работает неполный рабочий день в издательской компании, и она получила степень магистра изящных искусств в писательстве. Она любит итальянскую кухню и клубничный лимонад. Её любимый цвет – зелёный. Она краснеет, когда смущена, поэтому прошу тебя, постарайся не смущать её слишком сильно. Белла заботливая, добрая и ей нравится моя музыка. Но я хочу сыграть ей на Стейнвее, потому что она никогда не слышала, как я играю на рояле.

Эсме слегка улыбнулась.

- Она меня ненавидит?

Я пожал плечами.

- Честно говоря, не знаю. Я так не думаю.

Мама вздохнула.

- Ладно.

- Миссис Каллен, - сказала Мария. – Ужин готов.

Моя мать сделала глубокий вдох.

- Я приложу все усилия, чтобы вести себя подобающе. Обещаю.

От переводчика:

Как же они любят давать женские имена своим машинам. Насколько вы поняли Тельма - это Вольво Эдварда (вряд ли вы этим удивлены =)))) А вот Лола - это совсем другая история.

Итак, Ducati M900 Monster, она же Лола, она же любимица Эдварда - это... мотоцикл.


	16. Chapter 16

_**БЕЛЛА**_

Эдвард ушёл.

Ушёл, оставив меня наедине со своим красивым, словно модель отцом, и направился помочь матери на кухне. Полагаю, это расшифровывается «поговорить о Белле за её спиной». Но может я просто параноик, в конце концов, я ведь простой человек. Вполне возможно, что я до сих пор не заслужила внимание Эсме к своей персоне.

Карлайл провёл меня в экстравагантную гостиную. Стены были окрашены в насыщенный пурпурный цвет, а все ткани в комнате имели золотой оттенок. Казалось, комната является одними из многочисленных покоев в королевском дворце, но никак не принадлежит обычном дому. И я поняла, что смотрю на эту ситуацию неправильно. Да, у Карлайла и Эсме непомерное количество денег. И да, они словно король и королева Сиэтла. Но кроме того они ещё и семья со своими особенностями и проблемами.

Я села на диван, не зная, куда деть руки, со мной всегда так, когда я волнуюсь.

Карлайл заметил.

- Ты нервничаешь, дорогая?

Я осторожно улыбнулась.

- Я провалю беседу, если скажу «да»?

Он доброжелательно улыбнулся.

- Совершенно ни к чему так волноваться.

Я слегка усмехнулась.

- У меня встреча с родителями моего парня, которые к тому же занимают очень высокое положение в обществе. Я провела некоторые исследования и узнала достаточно, чтобы бояться этой… встречи.

Карлайл улыбнулся, и это очень напоминало одну из улыбок Эдварда. Как же они похожи.

- Исследование? И что же ты выяснила о нас?

Я немного расслабилась. Думаю, оттого что увидела такую знакомую улыбку Карлайла.

- Ничего непристойного. Эсме состоит в пяти организациях Сиэтла. Из них два благотворительных учреждения, два связанных с искусством и один детский фонд, который оплачивает медицинское лечение для детей из малоимущих семей. Вы учились на медицинском факультете в Вашингтонском Университете, хотя у вас были деньги и возможности, чтобы поступить куда-нибудь ещё.

Карлайл пожал плечами.

- К тому времени у нас появился Эдвард, и быть ближе к семье было важнее, чем щеголять деньгами в каком-нибудь дорогостоящем университете.

Это прозвучало так искренне. Казалось, Карлайл совсем не походил на властного человека или сноба*. Конечно, я провела с Карлайлом всего несколько минут, а Эдвард всю свою жизнь. Но возможно все мы предвзято относимся к нашим родителям. Когда они воспитывают нас, мы легко видим их ошибки и преувеличиваем их. Уверена, со своими родителями я так и поступала.

- Вы оказались не таким страшным, как я представляла, - сказала я. Карлайл начал смеяться. Он провёл рукой по своим волосам, прямо как его сын.

- Что ж, спасибо, дорогая. Теперь, ты должна сказать Эдварду, что я вёл себя хорошо, чтобы он не посылал мне убийственные взгляды весь вечер, - сказал он с улыбкой. – Хотя, я вполне понимаю его поведение. Он не хочет потерять тебя.

Я откинулась на спинку дивана, пытаясь расслабиться, но все ещё была напряжена.

- Миссис Каллен ненавидит меня?

Карлайл вздохнул и поёрзал в кресле.

- Нет. Она не ненавидит тебя, Белла. Но думаю, она тебя боится.

Чёрт возьми. Что он сказал? Эсме Элизабет Мейсен Каллен боится меня? Вселенная сошла с ума? Она принадлежит двум богатейшим семьям Тихоокеанского Северо-Западного района. Она красивая, изящная, умеющая преподнести себя с грацией и достоинством. Почему бы ей бояться меня?

- Вы не могли бы уточнить.

- По правде говоря, мы оба, - он что, издевается надо мной? - Карлайл встал с кресла и присел прямо передо мной, так что наши глаза оказались на одном уровне. В его голубых глазах отражались неподдельные эмоции. – Мы потеряли его на очень долгое время, Белла. Фактически он отдалился, ещё до того как сбежал. Шесть месяцев он со мной даже не разговаривал, но вот однажды утром он появляется на пороге больницы с прекрасной незнакомкой и просит меня о помощи. Господи, должно быть, это впервые, он никогда не просил меня о помощи. А потом он позвонил мне на прошлой неделе и попросил разрешения поужинать с нами. Он не возвращался в этот дом уже три или четыре года, с тех пор как ушёл от нас. И причина тому – ты. Мы с Эсме понимаем это и не хотим всё испортить. Если мы напортачим с тобой, не думаю, что Эдвард даст нам ещё один шанс.

Я довольно долго молчала. Это заставило Карлайла нервничать, я видела это.

- Честно говоря, я не знаю, что сказать.

- Ужин готов, - донёсся откуда-то голос Эсме.

Я слабо улыбнулась.

- Идём, дорогая. Это будет весело.

Карлайл привёл меня в столовую, где уже сидели Эсме и Эдвард. Карлайл выдвинул для меня стул, и я улыбнулась ему. Его сына, однако, это не впечатлило. Я наклонилась к Эдварду, который сидел рядом со мной, и прошептала.

- Он старается. Оставь его.

Он кивнул, взял мою левую руку в свою и положил их на стол. Словно демонстрируя что-то, а может он просто так чувствовал. Периодически Эсме метала взгляд на наши руки.

Несколько минут за столом царила тишина, поскольку мы все ели в молчании. Но эту тишину едва ли можно назвать спокойной. Она действовала на нервы, побуждая меня бежать подальше от этой тишины. И когда разговор всё же начался, я подумывала, что скорее предпочла бы тишину.

- Итак, Белла, Эдвард сказал, что ты получила степень магистра.

Я подавилась, закашлялась, а затем посмотрела на своего парня. Он мягко улыбнулся.

- Да, мэм, - выдавила я. – Я получила степень в сфере писательства в Тихоокеанском Университете Сиэтла.

Эсме посмотрела на меня этими зелёными глазами Эдварда и улыбнулась.

- Это прекрасно, дорогая. Произведения какого рода тебя интересуют?

Я снова повернулась к Эдварду. Казалось, он потрясён также как и я.

- Меня привлекали художественные произведения, но в последнее время я увлеклась пьесами. Ничего выдающегося, но я отдаю им всём своё вдохновение последние несколько месяцев, и кажется, получается довольно неплохо.

Эсме опять улыбнулась, что опять поставило меня в тупик.

- Я обожаю театр. Я работаю с Сиэтловским Драматургическим Обществом.

- Да, миссис Каллен, я знаю.

Эсме поджала губы.

- Пожалуйста, зови меня Эсме. Мой собственный сын так делает.

Я была уверена, что это спровоцирует сейчас настоящий пожар. Я ждала, что Эдвард закричит, или Карлайл отпустит какой-нибудь нелестный комментарий.

Я услышала смех, смеялся Эдвард. Я с любопытством посмотрела на него.

- О, мама, я очень редко называю тебя Эсме в лицо.

Она улыбнулась.

- Это правда. Ты просто отказываешь называть меня иначе, чем по имени за моей спиной.

Странная семья. Я сидела, не понимая их шуток и чувство юмора. Эдвард слегка сжал мою руку. Я наклонилась ближе к нему, прижавшись плечом к его руке, мне не хватало нашей обычной близости во время ужина.

Краем глаза я увидела, что Карлайл улыбнулся.

- Как долго вы вместе? – спросил он. Я подняла глаза на Эдварда.

- Два месяца, - сказал он. Он всегда называл день нашей первой встречи. И я не уверена почему. Он сказал, что его сердце было у меня те две недели, что мы не виделись.

- Ты кажешься счастливым, - сказал Карлайл.

Эдвард улыбнулся.

- Так и есть.

Я посмотрела на Эсме, опасаясь худшего. Злости. Ярости. Бешенства. Но она слегка посмеивалась про себя. Совсем не то, чего я ожидала.

Я сжала руку Эдварда, и он поднёс её к губам. Он нежно поцеловал костяшки моих пальцев, а затем вновь опустил наши руки на стол.

- Я рад, - сказал Карлайл.

К моему глубочайшему потрясению, ужин прошёл спокойно. Не было никаких ссор, никаких угроз, никаких проклятий. Все вели себя очень мило. И мне нравилось это, хотя казалось, что все присутствующие этому удивлены.

Затем Эсме попросила меня помочь ей на кухне. Полагаю, именно там она планировала меня убить. Большой нож. Пустынная кухня. Мёртвая Белла.

Я улыбнулась и сказала:

- Конечно.

Кухня у них огромная, возможно даже больше, чем вся моя квартира. Преобладали тёмные тона и стальные цвета. Она заставила меня завидовать. Я провела большую часть жизни, готовя для своего отца, последнее время для Роуз. Теперь для нас готовит Эдвард, и я очень ценю это, но иногда я скучаю по готовке.

Эсме взяла прихватки и вытащила из духовки противень с шоколадными пирожными. Это не то, чего я ожидала от неё, но она продолжала меня удивлять. Вся эта семья полна сюрпризов.

- Ты не достанешь из морозилки мороженое, дорогая? – спросила она. Я кивнула.

В морозильнике стояла небольшая бадья ванильного мороженого. Эсме разложила немного по вазочкам, которые я помогала ей отнести в столовую. Глаза Эдварда загорелись.

- Не может быть, - сказал он. – Это ведь не ты приготовила пирожные?

- Это единственная вещь, которую я действительно могу сделать, чтобы она понравилась тебе, - сказала Эсме.

Мы поставили всё это на стол, и Эдвард сразу же приступил к десерту. Карлайл съел его также быстро. Но я наблюдала за Эсме. Она казалась искренне счастливой, и это заставило меня улыбнуться.

Как только я закончила, Эдвард потянул меня за руку, поднимая меня на ноги. Он прокружил меня прямо здесь в столовой, я уткнулась ему в грудь. Он лишь улыбнулся. Так здорово видеть его таким. Мы довольно долгое время не были такими игривыми. Он всегда настолько сосредоточен, чтобы быть бережным со мной, удостоверяясь, что я не рассыплюсь от неосторожного движения. Такой Эдвард очень нравился мне.

- Я хочу пойти поиграть ей, - сказал он. Затем он обнял меня рукой за талию и вывел из комнаты.

Эдвард вёл меня через длинную прихожую. Он распахнул для меня дверь, оставив её открытой, и щёлкнул выключателем. Огромная комната озарилась светом, она была похожа на бальный зал из диснеевской сказки. В центре комнаты на небольшой платформе стоял красивый чёрный рояль.

Я могла лишь представить, как будучи ребёнком, он взбирался на сидение и играл. Затем он проделал всё это в реальности. Он оставил меня возле входа, в то время как сам уселся за рояль. И если я не ошибаюсь, он поцеловал его.

Затем он пробежал своими красивыми пальцами по клавишам, и посмотрел на меня, улыбнувшись.

- Это любимая Эсме.

Музыка заполнила каждый уголок комнаты, всколыхнув воздух, словно летний ветерок одуванчики на лугу. Она заполнила меня, возвращая в детство, беззаботное и счастливое. Мне хотелось крутиться на месте, крутиться пока не закружится голова, и я не упаду. Песня вновь вернула мне юность, но она слишком быстро закончилась. Я даже не поняла, что в моих глазах появились слёзы, пока Эдвард не встал из-за рояля и не подошёл ко мне.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил он.

Я кивнула и улыбнулась.

- Это так красиво. Сыграй мне ещё что-нибудь.

- Ладно, - сказал он. – Но ты должна пойти со мной.

Эдвард взял меня за руку и подвёл к платформе, он усадил меня на скамью рядом с собой. Мне казалось, что моё присутствие будет мешать ему играть, но страхи оказались напрасны. Он сразу же окунулся в «Лунный свет» Клода Дебюсси, он играл так, словно сам написал эту песню.

Вблизи его пальцы ещё более впечатляли.

Он закончил играть и опустил свои руки на колени. Мои же руки взметнулись к его лицу, осторожно разворачивая к себе, я мягко поцеловала его.

Кто-то прочистил горло, и я посмотрела вниз, не оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть кто это.

- Эдвард, твой отец хочет поговорить с тобой, - сказала Эсме. Прекрасно. Не смотря на то, что я взрослая женщина, я по-прежнему смущаюсь оттого, что мать моего парня застукала нас целующимися. А вот Эдвард нет. Он снова быстро поцеловал меня.

- Вернусь, как только смогу, любимая.

Я наблюдала, как Эдвард покидает комнату, чувствуя тянущее чувство в своей груди. Я любила его. Меня взволновали слова Джаспера о том, что Эдвард пригласит меня к родителям, как только поймёт, что любит. И теперь я ещё больше сходила с ума, потому что он до сих пор не сказал этого. Но я любила его. Как я могла не любить? Эдвард был для меня всем, что я могла только пожелать и даже большим.

Эсме пересекла комнату и села рядом со мной. Она начала играть на рояле. Причём играла почти также хорошо, как Эдвард. Это, как и почти каждая вещь в ней, удивило меня.

- Эдвард не говорил тебе, что я играла? – спросила она.

Я покачала головой.

- Нет. На самом деле, он не слишком многое рассказывал о вас или Карлайле. Я выяснила намного больше в интернете, чем он рассказал мне за всё время, что мы знакомы.

Она усмехнулась.

- Это неудивительно. Эдвард не самый большой мой фанат после той истории с Таней. Полагаю, он рассказал тебе об этом.

Я прикусила свою нижнюю губу.

- Да, мэм.

Эсме вздохнула и перестала играть.

- Тогда ты, должно быть, ненавидишь меня. Думаешь, что я злобная стерва, которая пытается контролировать каждый аспект жизни своего сына.

- Нет.

- Нет? – потрясённо спросила она.

- Нет. Я знаю Эдварда не так уж и долго. Но я вижу, какой он удивительный, какой талантливый, насколько полон жизни, и если бы я думала, что потеряла его, я сделала бы всё, чтобы удержать его… чего бы это не стоило. Думаю, вы делали это из лучших побуждений. Просто вы выбрали неправильный способ, – Я надеялась, что мне удалось правильно объяснить. Потому что, какая-то часть меня понимала Эсме. Я хотела Эдварда и была готова бороться против правил, чтобы удержать его.

- Ты пугаешь меня, Белла, - сказала она ни с того ни с сего. И опять же, почему меня стоит бояться? Я ведь совсем не страшная.

- Почему? – спросила я, посмеиваясь над нелепостью того, что пугаю Эсме. Ведь это именно мне следует опасаться её.

Она улыбнулась.

- Потому что Эдвард любит тебя. Я вижу это, когда он смотрит на тебя… с такой нежностью, с такой заботой. Словно он снова стал тем невинным мальчиком, каким был до тех пор, пока мы с Карлайлом не испортили его. Потому что я пыталась вернуть того мальчика десять лет, а тебе удалось это за два месяца. Потому что я знаю, что ты не собираешься отступаться от него. И потому что, давай посмотрим правде в глаза, я не самый приятный человек, и если я огорчу тебя, ты можешь не позволить ему вернуться обратно.

Я покачала головой.

- Миссис Каллен, - сказала я, невзирая на её настойчивую просьбу звать её «Эсме». – Я не собираюсь забирать его и держать подальше от вас. Если Эдвард снова хочет быть ближе к вам, я обязательно поддержу его в этом. Я люблю вашего сына и желаю ему лишь самого лучшего.

- Ты любишь меня? – услышала я его чистый, мягкий голос. Я сильно покраснела, но повернулась к дверному проёму, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Он выглядел таким красивым, его глаза сияли. А на лице играла та проклятая сексуальная усмешка. Мне хотелось кинуться к нему. Но это было бы не слишком уместным, учитывая, что его мать находится с нами в одной комнате.

Я поднялась и приблизилась к нему. Я взяла его руку в свою, наблюдая, как сплетаются наши пальцы. И только затем посмотрела на него.

- Я люблю тебя, - сказала я.

На какое-то мгновение на его лице появилась широкая улыбка. Затем к нему вернулось самообладание, и улыбка сменилась его фирменной усмешкой.

- Я тоже люблю тебя.

От переводчика:

*Сноб - человек, чьё отношение к людям зависит от их положения в обществе (преклоняется перед всем тем, что принято в "высшем свете").


	17. Chapter 17

_**ЭДВАРД**_

- Что теперь? – спросила Белла, положив голову мне на плечо. Мы уже отъезжали от дома моих родителей. Думаю, в целом ужин прошёл совсем неплохо, все вели себя довольно адекватно.

Я поцеловал её макушку, вдохнув восхитительный аромат её волос.

- А чего ты хочешь? В нашем распоряжении все выходные.

Она молчала где-то минуту, но эта тишина не действовала на нервы. Сейчас мной владело абсолютное спокойствие. Я провёл несколько часов со своими родителями, и обошлось без серьёзных скандалов и смертоубийства. Я снова смог поиграть на своём рояле. Моя мать настаивала, чтобы я приходил играть чаще, потому как к инструменту никто не прикасался, а она очень скучает по музыке в доме. И самое главное, Белла любит меня.

Она любит меня. Я не мог заставить себя думать о чём-либо другом. Всё другое просто отошло на задний план и не имело никакого значения.

- Я хочу поехать к тебе, - наконец, сказала она.

Белла ещё не видела, где я живу, и это не случайно. Как бы я не ненавидел слова Джаспера, но моя квартира действительно чёртова дыра. Она располагалась над клубом. За прошлый год, я подружился с его владельцем мистером Бакли. Раз в неделю я играл в его клубе в обмен на бесплатное жильё.

- Нет, - ответил я. Она громко застонала, мой ответ её расстроил.

- Почему?

- Потому, - отрезал я_. _Вау. Идеальный ответ третьеклассника. Молодец Эдвард, очень по-взрослому.

Белла отстранилась от меня, теперь действительно расстроившись сухости моего ответа. Я веду себя настолько нелепо, отталкивая Беллу из-за чего-то столь глупого, как моя квартира. Но даже понимая это, я не мог остановиться.

- Давай вернёмся к тебе. Я даже посмотрю с тобой "Сплетницу", - это ужасно глупый сериал, но казалось Элис, Роуз и Белла его любят. Обычно я куда-нибудь уходил, когда они смотрели его.

- Нет, - просто ответила она.

- Нет?

Белла повернулась на сидении. Я быстро отвёл взгляд от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Такая красивая. Я понимал, что не смогу переиграть Беллу.

- В любом случае, я устала. Возможно, мне стоит подняться к себе и лечь спать. Ты можешь заехать за мной завтра. Как ты сам сказал, у нас есть все выходные.

Чёрт. Я понимал, что это вызов. Либо я отвожу её к себе, либо мне не позволено спать с ней в одной кровати. Я настолько привык к её присутствию и её запаху на подушках, что не уверен, смогу ли без этого уснуть.

Но я ведь мужчина, даже больше чем мужчина. Я чёртов Эдвард Каллен. И мне не нужно, чтобы какая-то девчонка ставила мне ультиматум. И мне не нужна какая-то девчонка, чтобы уснуть. Я могу заполучить любую девушку, какую только захочу, причём секунд за тридцать.

Мой разум кричал: «Идиот! Это не какая-то девчонка». Моё сердце вопило: «Белла. Ты любишь её. Ты помнишь, как сильно её любишь?» Но моё эго, будучи настоящей сволочью, говорило им двоим заткнуться к чёртовой матери.

- Прекрасно, - грубо сказал я. – Если ты этого хочешь.

Мы оба молчали несколько кварталов. Я хотел извиниться, но моё эго продолжало обвинять меня в слабости, потому не стал. Я оставался угрюмым, больше всего желая притянуть Беллу к себе и пообещать ей весь мир, но я слишком горд.

А затем я услышал её всхлипывание.

Голова сразу дёрнулась в её сторону. В машине было темно и плохо видно, но я с уверенностью могу сказать, что она плакала.

Ну и что ты наделал, скотина? Ты довёл её до слёз. Ты довёл Беллу до слёз? Возможно, это самое худшее, что ты совершил за свою жалкую жизнь. Первый человек, который любит тебя без каких-либо условностей, не пытаясь использовать тебя, а ты за пятнадцать минут разговора доводишь её до слёз? Неудивительно, что никто не любит тебя.

Какая же я дрянь.

Я протянул к ней руку в абсолютной уверенности, что она оттолкнёт её прочь, что теперь она ненавидит меня. Белла позволила взять себя за руку, но была холодна и даже безразлична, она никогда такой не была. Всё пошло наперекосяк, а винить в этом могу лишь себя, я настоящая задница.

- Прости меня, - сказал я тихо. – Я не должен был так с тобой разговаривать. Ты не заслужила этого от меня.

Секунды между концом моей речи и моментом, когда она начала говорить показались мне вечностью.

- Всё в порядке, - прошептала она.

- Нет, - ответил я со вздохом. – Не в порядке. Тебе стоит разозлиться на меня и накричать.

- Я не сержусь, - снова прошептала она. Я вздохнул. – Я просто не понимаю, почему это так сложно для тебя. Ты спишь в моей постели каждую ночь. Ты практически живёшь у меня. Так почему я не могу даже взглянуть, где живёшь ты?

Это так глупо. Наша первая реальная ссора и всё из-за моей дерьмовой квартиры. Эта дыра того не стоит.

- Мы только что были в особняке моих родителей. А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я отвёз тебя в свою однокомнатную квартирку над убогим клубом, в которой, по правде говоря, воняет? Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

- И чем же там воняет? – невинно спросила она, в её голосе звучало любопытство и ни капли злости. Я не мог не засмеяться.

- Не знаю. Ты можешь судить об этом сама… Если ты всё ещё хочешь поехать.

Я сдался. Назовите меня тряпкой или слабаком, это неважно. Я не собираюсь рисковать и терять её из-за того, что стыжусь своей квартиры. Я выбрал эту жизнь, я и доволен этой жизнью. Но сейчас… я не знаю. Мне нужна сигарета.

Она кивнула.

- Да. Я хочу увидеть, где ты спишь, когда ты не в моей постели, - затем она нервно рассмеялась.

Я решил не комментировать.

- Хорошо. Ты хочешь остаться на ночь или вернёмся к тебе? – спросил я, полагая, что так проще узнать, чего она хочет, чем пытаться прочитать её мысли. При том, что мои попытки обычно проваливаются.

- Давай останемся у тебя. Но мы не могли бы заскочить домой, чтобы я взяла кое-какие вещи?

Я кивнул.

- Конечно, любимая.

Я остановился на парковке у дома Беллы. Она собиралась подняться, чтобы захватить для себя одежду на завтра и наши зубные щётки. Прошло уже несколько недель, с тех пор как я привёз свою зубную щетку к ней домой. Мы об этом не сговаривались, мы действительно не обсуждали это. Всё, что я знал, она нуждалась во мне, а я испытывал непреодолимую потребность защищать её. И я считал, что лучше быть рядом с ней, а не через полгорода.

- Ты всё ещё любишь меня? – спросил я, как только она взялась за ручку дверцы, чтобы выйти.

Белла развернулась и посмотрела на меня, словно я сморозил величайшую глупость. Но для меня это казалось очень важным. Она наклонилась и мягко поцеловала меня в губы.

- Дурачок, как ты можешь даже спрашивать об этом? Конечно, я всё ещё люблю тебя. То, что ты сбиваешь меня с толку, не означает, что я перестану любить тебя.

Я кивнул.

- Я люблю тебя, Изабелла Свон.

Она сморщила нос.

- На этот раз я тебя прощу.

Затем она вышла из машины. Я наблюдал за тем, как она уходит прочь. И я скучал по ней каждую секунду, пока она отсутствовала. Но вот, она, наконец, вернулась. Я взял её за руку и направил машину в сторону своей убогой квартиры.

Джефф всё ещё был в клубе, когда мы приехали. Он стоял за барной стойкой возле кассы и сортировал квитанции. Он поднял взгляд на меня и его глаза расширились.

- Эй, свершилось чудо! Давненько я тебя здесь не видел. А это должно быть та самая красотка, что держит тебя вдали от собственной постели.

Я знал, что моя девушка покраснеет как сумасшедшая, после его комментария.

- Не ревнуй. Джефф, это Белла. Я люблю её, поэтому будь милым. Белла, это Джефф. Он тот, кто дал мне старт, я имею в виду первое выступление. Кроме того, он мой арендодатель.

Джефф протянул Белле руку, в ответ она протянула свою.

- Приятно с тобой познакомиться, Белла. Как хорошо видеть Эдварда с девушкой. Я уж начал думать, что он проникся бешеной любовью ко мне.

Я закатил глаза, но Белла засмеялась. Предатель.

- Я тоже рада с вами познакомиться.

Я обнял её рукой за талию и потянул к лестнице.

- Уже поздно, мы пойдём. Приятно было тебя увидеть.

- Ночь четверга? – спросил он.

Я кивнул.

- Точно.

Я забрал её сумку и повёл вверх по лестнице. Достав из заднего кармана ключи, я отпер дверь. Хотя один хороший пинок вполне мог сорвать её с петель. Если бы кто-то действительно захотел войти, мой драгоценный замок не сумел бы никого остановить. Хотя, если честно, кто захотел бы вломиться в мою квартиру? У меня здесь нет ничего ценного.

Я пропустил её внутрь.

Когда-то стены в гостиной были белыми, но это, скорее всего, несколько десятилетий назад. Огромное количество кальяна и марихуаны испортили стены. То же самое можно сказать и о некогда шикарном ковре, который постелили в начале семидесятых. Мой диван изрядно изодран и стар, но зато он очень удобный. Я не особо налегал на уборку, я ведь совсем не ждал гостей, поэтому на полу разбросаны листы с нотами и словами. У меня возникли сложности при написании новой песни. Я разозлился и в знак протеста раскидал листы по комнате.

- Ну, так, что за запах? – спросил я.

Белла закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох.

- Похоже на запах старых сигарет, масляной краски и полуночи.

Часть со старыми сигаретами вполне понятна, мы ведь находимся над клубом. Масляная краска – думаю, она имеет в виду настенный рисунок, который я решил наваять, чтобы скрыть отвратительные стены. Полночь – сбила меня с толку. Как пахнет полночь?

Я пожал плечами.

- Ну, если ты так говоришь.

Я отнёс сумку в свою спальню и вытащил зубную щётку. Затем подошёл к комоду, достал пару чёрных шорт и направился в ванную. Я вернулся через несколько минут, Белла уже успела переодеться в пижаму. Если бы я не знал её лучше, то подумал бы, что она пытается меня соблазнить, потому как, её одежда мало что скрывала. Она надела небольшие коротенькие шорты и маечку.

И она скромно восседала на моей кровати.

И эта картина почти принесла с собой мою гибель.

Белла закусила нижнюю губу и поднялась. Она слегка задела меня, когда проходила мимо. Я напрягся, моё тело моментально среагировало на это невинное прикосновение, но она уже скрылась в ванной.

Я закинул одежду в бельевую корзину. Было время, когда я относился довольно небрежно к стирке одежды. Теперь это неприемлемо. Не хочу, чтобы Белла думала, что моя одежда плохо пахнет. Не хочу, чтобы она думала, что плохо пахну я. Весь смысл, привлечь её, а не оттолкнуть прочь.

Я включил телевизор и лёг на кровать, укрывшись. Несколько секунд спустя появилась Белла. Она погасила свет и скользнула под одеяло, прижавшись к моему боку.

- Я не устала, - тихо сказала она.

- Хочешь поиграть в нашу игру? – спросил я. Поверьте, есть много других вещей, которые я предпочёл бы сделать с Беллой в моей постели, в моей квартире, тем более, когда мы, наконец, совершенно одни. Но руководство в её руках, а она пока не сделала первого шага.

- Конечно. Ты первый.

- Э… - я ощутил, как Белла пальчиками выводит узоры на моей обнажённой груди. Требовалось много сил, чтобы сконцентрироваться на обдумывании вопроса. Когда же вопрос пришёл на ум, я не смог говорить. Я ухватился за её руку, удерживая её неподвижной.

- Ты как-то сказала, что порвала с Джейкобом, потому что не было искр… страсти… и прочего.

- Да, - сказала она.

- Но ты чувствуешь это со мной... насыщенность или что-то такое? – я вдруг ощутил, что постель не самое подходящее место для этого вопроса. Что если она скажет, нет? Что тогда? Неужели мы снова поссоримся.

Белла мягко засмеялась.

- Насыщенность, да. Возможно, именно так я это и описала бы.

- Что это значит? – спросил я, чувствуя себя неловко. Как ей удаётся всё время выбивать меня из колеи.

Она выдернула свою руку из моего захвата и дотронулась до моего лица. Белла приподнялась на кровати и поцеловала меня. Боже, её губы просто восхитительны, словно сладкий опьяняющий нектар.

- Я люблю тебя, Эдвард. Я никогда не испытывала таких сильных чувств к кому-то другому. Страсть. Глубина эмоций. Огонь. Всё это и даже больше. Это то, что ты чувствуешь?

- Да. Конечно. Я люблю тебя. И это переполняет меня. Захватывает с головой.

- Какая твоя любимая вещь?

Я улыбнулся её вопросу.

- Лола.

- Что ещё за Лола, чёрт возьми? – Белла казалась недовольной.

- Лола – это мой Дукати. Она красного цвета, и завтра мы на ней покатаемся.

- У тебя есть мотоцикл? – её тон совершенно изменился, в голосе звучало восхищение. – Это так сексуально.

Я засмеялся.

- Спасибо, стараюсь. Ну, а твоя любимая вещь?

- Твоя шапочка, - сказала она.

Я видел мою шапочку много раз с тех пор, как отдал её. Белла оставляла её на тумбочке возле своей кровати. Я не вполне уверен почему. И у меня никогда не было подходящего времени, чтобы спросить. И как всегда я оставил это на потом.

- Это хорошая шапочка, - ответил я.

- Угу. Теперь твой вопрос.

У меня есть вопрос. Вот только не уверен, хочу ли его задать. И ещё больше не уверен, хочу ли получить на него ответ.

- Если ты не захочешь, то ты не обязана отвечать.

Белла прервала меня.

- Смысл игры в том, что мы обязаны честно отвечать. Если ты хочешь узнать что-то, просто спроси, Эдвард.

Я сделал глубокий вдох.

- Когда у тебя в последний раз был секс?

Я почувствовал, что кожа Беллы стала теплее. Полагаю, она покраснела. В комнате слишком темно, чтобы увидеть, но об этом можно легко догадаться.

- Где-то месяцев восемь назад. Я познакомилась с тобой через шесть месяцев после Джейкоба. И в этот промежуток времени у меня никого не было… Вот так, - она ответила честно, хотя и казалось, словно она чего-то опасается. И теперь настала моя очередь отплатить ей тем же.

- Ясно, - ответил я, чувствуя себя неуклюжим и слабым. – У меня немного дольше.

Прошу тебя, не спрашивай, Белла. Ради всего святого, пожалуйста. Не спрашивай, милая.

- Насколько дольше?

Чёрт.

- Месяцев на шесть, - быстро пробормотал я. – Просто… после Тани я мало с кем встречался. Я не хотел растрачиваться по мелочам. Я не хотел спать с кем-то после недельного знакомства. Поэтому я решил подождать, пока не привяжусь к кому-нибудь.

Её губы слегка коснулись меня, целуя грудь, поднялись выше к ямочке у основания шеи, обвели линию подбородка.

- Во сколько ты потерял свою девственность? – спросила она. Не мог поверить, что она спрашивает об этом. С этим у меня никаких проблем, я спокойно могу обсуждать эту тему. Но казалось, прошлый вопрос заставил её понервничать. В который раз удивляюсь её непредсказуемости.

- На своё пятнадцатилетие, - сказал я. – А ты?

- В семнадцать. После выпускного бала. Какое клише, правда? – Она усмехнулась. – Хотя Элис и Роуз говорят, это не считается, потому что это не продлилось и минуты.

- Я понравлюсь твоему отцу?

Белла закашлялась.

- Не мог бы ты в следующий раз предупредить меня, когда мы сменим тему с секса на моего отца. Хорошо спасибо, - Я засмеялся, а она сделала глубокий вдох. – Да. Думаю, ты ему понравишься. Ты так мил со мной, заботишься обо мне, так подходишь мне. Сомневаюсь, что он может воспротивиться.

- Хорошо, - сказал я, улыбаясь. – А мой отец от тебя в восторге. Он считает, что я должен надеть на твой палец кольцо, прежде чем ты очнёшься и поймёшь, что я не такой замечательный, как ты думаешь.

- Ты замечательный. Я это знаю, - она поцеловала мои губы. – Ты красивый. Талантливый. Образованный. Милый. Восхитительный. Нежный. Сексуальный. Изумительный.

После каждого слова она снова целовала меня, и я не мог удержаться от вздоха. В конце концов, я и сам в это поверил, мне хотелось, чтобы список не иссякал, я хотел вновь ощутить вкус её губ. Но, увы, ничто не вечно.

- Я устала, - сказала Белла, внезапно отстранившись от меня. Я обнял её, притянув обратно и прижав к своей груди.

- Спи, красавица. Я буду здесь, когда ты проснёшься.


	18. Chapter 18

_**БЕЛЛА**_

Я просто смотрела на него, положив подбородок на подушку, наблюдая, как его грудь поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию. Меня нисколько не удивило, что он ещё не проснулся. Наш распорядок сна очень отличается. Я ложусь спать немного раньше полуночи, сразу как он уходит. Обычно он уставший возвращается в мою комнату около пяти. Я встаю в шесть и где-то полвосьмого ухожу на работу. А он просыпается после полудня. Большая редкость, когда мы можем просто спать и наслаждаться друг другом. И этот уикэнд один из таких моментов. Прошлым вечером мы ездили в гости в дом его родителей, а затем он в первый раз привёл меня в свою квартиру. И я прекрасно выспалась в его кровати, словно в своей собственной.

Сейчас ещё только десять, думаю, он будет спать, по крайней мере, ещё час.

Я смотрела на его лицо. Он выглядел таким спокойным, таким умиротворённым. Должно быть, я именно так и сплю, когда он рядом. Кошмары, которые прежде изводили меня, казались теперь далёкими воспоминаниями. Это далось мне нелегко. Невероятно трудно было попытаться справиться со всем случившимся, возвращаться на сеансах в ту ночь, но теперь это больше не мучает меня. Именно ради этого все усилия. Тот ублюдок хотел иметь надо мной власть, контроль. И я больше не собираюсь ему этого позволять.

Эдвард всё это время находился рядом со мной. Он часами сжимал меня в своих объятиях, пока я плакала. Он рассказывал мне глупые шутки, просто чтобы вызвать у меня улыбку. Он целовал меня, говоря, насколько я красива, даже когда я находилась не в лучшей форме. И я знала, что выгляжу довольно плохо, но он по-прежнему смотрел на меня, как на великое произведение искусства.

Боже, как же сильно я его люблю.

Очень медленно я наклонилась к нему и, стараясь не разбудить, поцеловала в щёку. Но Эдвард всегда слишком чутко спал, поэтому моментально проснулся. Его рука обвила меня за талию, притягивая ближе, я оказалась сверху на нём.

Я ощутила твёрдость в районе его бёдер. Сам же он либо этого не осознавал, либо не обращал внимания. Но для меня… было весьма проблематично игнорировать этот факт. Я чувствовала его прямо под собой, и нас разделяло очень мало одежды. Я не могла сосредоточиться ни на чём другом, кроме того факта, что всё моё тело жаждет его. Безумно.

- Доброе утро, - сказал он низким голосом. И это отнюдь не помогло мне справиться с нахлынувшим желанием.

Эдвард всё ещё обнимал меня за талию, продолжая прижимать к себе.

- Привет, - сказала я, мой голос звучал на несколько октав выше, чем обычно. Я нервно засмеялась, понимая, насколько приятно ему прижиматься ко мне. И насколько лучше могут стать его ощущения, стоит мне вильнуть бёдрами, что я, собственно говоря, отчаянно хотела сделать.

Свободной рукой Эдвард убрал небольшой локон, упавший мне на лицо, и нежно заправил его за ухо. Затем провёл пальцами вниз по моей щеке.

- Ты краснеешь.

- Замолчи, - взволновано сказала я. Боже, я сейчас сойду с ума. Мне нужно взять себя в руки.

Я сделала глубокий вдох и прикусила нижнюю губу. Он всегда смотрит на мои губы, когда я так делаю. Он слишком спокоен, слишком собран. И я должна заставить его немного понервничать.

Я слегка опустила голову и, продолжая смотреть в его глаза, поцеловала грудь прямо над сердцем. Затем прижалась губами к его шее, переместилась к уху, поцеловав чувствительную кожу возле мочки, зная, насколько ему это нравится. Он вознаградил меня стоном, придавая мне уверенности.

Затем мои губы провели дорожку к его губам.

- Я люблю тебя.

Он улыбался во время поцелуя.

- Я тоже тебя люблю.

Я хотела этого. Я более чем готова к сексу с Эдвардом, но меня одолевали все эти глупые страхи. Что, если я не достаточно хороша? Что, если я сделаю что-нибудь не так? Будет ли он любить меня по-прежнему, после секса? И как мне вообще побудить его переспать со мной?

Чёрт возьми, я не нервничала так со своего первого раза.

- Ты в порядке? Такое чувство, что ты за сотни миль отсюда, - спросил он. Я посмотрела в его сияющие глаза.

- Да. Просто нервничаю, - я не хотела признаваться ему в этом, но мы друг другу не лжём. Это наше правило.

Он убрал свою руку с моей талии, чтобы я могла свободно двигаться.

- Мы не должны делать это сейчас, любимая. Это не к спеху.

Я села, тем самым оседлав его живот. Мои шорты перекрутились и теперь едва ли прикрывали что-нибудь.

- Я хочу. Я хочу тебя. Просто я… Сейчас ты должен взять контроль на себя.

Я не могла посмотреть на него, поэтому просто продолжала разглядывать его грудь. Я провела по ней пальцами, наблюдая, как сокращаются его мускулы. Его тело совершено, моё же далеко от этого.

Он нежно дотронулся пальцами до моего подбородка, заставляя взглянуть в свои глаза.

- Если ты этого хочешь, - сказал он. Я кивнула.

Эдвард аккуратно скинул меня с себя, положив на кровать рядом с собой. Горячие губы прикоснулись к моему запястью, начиная своё движение вверх. Каждый участок кожи, обделённый губами, ласкали его неистовые пальцы. Я никогда не думала, что на одной лишь руке столько чувствительных мест. Он переместился на кровати, захватывая в плен мою вторую руку и продолжая ласки. Он проделывал это тщательно, неспешно, словно в его распоряжении всё время мира.

Эдвард надолго завладел моими губами, его дразнящие пальцы поигрывали с лямками моей майки. Он отстранился, чтобы увидеть в моих глазах ответ на свой безмолвный вопрос. Судорожно выдохнув, я кивнула.

Как всегда нежно Эдвард стянул с меня майку и, отбросив её в сторону, прижал меня к своей груди. От соприкосновения наших полуобнажённых тел у меня перехватило дыхание. Он вновь поцеловал меня, опуская обратно на кровать.

Я чувствовала себя безоружной перед ним, открытой, по идее это должно пугать, но всё это меркло, когда я видела, как восхищённо он смотрит на меня.

- Чем я заслужил такое счастье? – тихо спросил он, исследуя губами мою ключицу. Его пальцы безудержно ласкали моё тело. Я неосознанно выгнулась, и Эдвард застонал, когда наши бёдра соприкоснулись. Один лишь этот звук разжёг во мне пламя, распространяя по всему телу жар. Поэтому я снова выгнулась ему навстречу.

Из груди Эдварда вырвалось низкое первобытное рычание, и его бёдра тоже качнулись вперёд, сильнее прижимаясь ко мне. И я, и он наслаждались этими ощущениями.

- Белла, - прохрипел он. – Тебе стоит на время умерить свой пыл.

- Почему? – выговорила я, едва узнавая свой голос. – Думала, ты слишком долго ждал и хочешь быстрее наверстать.

Эдвард скользнул по моему телу вниз, продолжая осыпать меня поцелуями.

- Нет, в другой раз. Прямо сейчас, я хочу служить тебе. Я хочу, чтобы ты ощутила наслаждение в местах, о которых даже не подозревала. Я хочу, чтобы ты ощутила меня каждой клеточкой своего тела. Я хочу слышать, как с твоих губ срывается моё имя.

- Если ты продолжишь говорить в том же духе, я буду не в состоянии сдержаться… О, Боже…

Левая рука Эдварда легла на мою грудь, большой палец поглаживал уже затвердевший сосок. Но не это заставило меня задохнуться. Его губы и язык завладели другим соском, лаская, доводя до безумия.

Мои бедра снова приподнялись в поисках его, умоляя о долгожданной разрядке. Но Эдвард слишком забавлялся, дразня меня, чтобы позволить получить то, чего я так отчаянно желала. Нечестно, чёрт возьми.

Я двумя руками упёрлась ему в грудь, отодвигая от себя. Он быстро отстранился, растянувшись на кровати возле меня.

- Я забираю контроль обратно, - заявила я авторитетным тоном. Эдвард широко улыбнулся и кивнул.

- Всё, что пожелаешь, - он убрал свои руки за голову.

Это казалось хорошей идеей, когда я извивалась от его прикосновений, но теперь вернув себе контроль, идея претворить задуманное в жизнь казалась мне немного более трудной.

Я уселась на него, а затем начала ласкать его совершенное тело, мучая и дразня, как до этого он. Эдвард выдохнул моё имя.

- Дай мне свои руки, - скомандовала я, и он немедленно подчинился.

Его улыбка стала ещё шире, чем прежде. Положив его руки на свою талию, и склонилась над ним, целуя его грудь. Затем скользнула по его телу вверх в поисках губ, отчего Эдвард сжал меня ещё сильнее, прижимая к себе. Его пальцы, казалось, обжигают мою кожу.

Я судорожно вздохнула и разочарованно застонала. Я больше не могла выносить этого. Оторвавшись от его губ, я переместилась ниже, стянув с него шорты и боксеры. Это конец игры, я готова получить свой приз.

Эдвард просто лежал, словно греческий бог, абсолютно обнажённый. И продолжал бессовестно ухмыляться мне. Он поманил меня ближе к себе, и я поспешно прильнула к его губам.

Продолжая целовать, Эдвард переложил меня на кровать, вновь оказавшись сверху. Затем медленно снял мои шорты и трусики. Его глаза неотрывно смотрели на меня.

- Уверена?

Я кивнула и закусила нижнюю губу, когда он колёном раздвинул мои ноги. Большую часть своего веса он перенёс на руки, опираясь на локти с двух сторон от меня. Но и той тяжести, что я ощущала, хватило для того, чтобы моё сердце бешено забилось от восторга. Я закинула свою ногу ему на талию, притягивая его бёдра ближе.

Он засмеялся.

- Волнуешься, любимая?

- Эдвард, прекрати дразнить меня! Или я уйду, оставив тебя наедине с твоими руками, - пригрозила я. Он снова засмеялся.

Его губы снова нашли мои, и очень медленно он вошёл, полностью заполняя меня собой. Я откинула голову на подушку и вновь закусила губу. Эдвард судорожно выдохнул, прежде чем вновь припасть к моим губам и это самая сексуальная вещь, которую я когда-либо слышала или видела. Я качнула бёдрами ему навстречу, заставляя продолжать.

Он двигался медленно, проникая в меня глубже, чем кто-либо до него. Он прерывисто дышал и с его губ срывался стон. С каждым новым толчком я выдыхала: «Эдвард» и это лишь больше распаляло его. Ритм становился всё быстрее, и я чувствовала, как во мне нарастает давление.

Рука Эдварда скользнула между нами, и он провёл пальцем по моему клитору.

- Чёрт! – вскрикнула я.

Ему понравилась моя реакция, и он повторял это вновь и вновь с каждым следующим толчком, заставляя меня извиваться.

- Чёрт… Эдвард, - снова застонала я. Погрузив пальцы в его волосы, я притянула его к себе, жадно впиваясь в губы поцелуем.

В перерывах между поцелуями я, задыхаясь, глотала воздух, казалось, что в любую секунду я могу умереть. Неожиданно Эдвард сместился и сделал резкий, сильный толчок, проникая ещё глубже. Дыхание перехватило, и мой мир взорвался.

В глазах потемнело от нахлынувшего наслаждения, толчки Эдварда становились всё более беспорядочными. Я «вернулась» как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть самую прекрасную вещь в мире – лицо Эдварда, когда он достиг оргазма. А затем в изнеможении он опустился на меня, его голова покоилась на моей левой груди.

Я лежала, закусив нижнюю губу, и пропуская между пальцами его волосы, которые, моими стараниями, беспорядочно торчали.

- Я люблю тебя, - приглушённо сказал Эдвард, обдавая мою кожу горячим дыханием.

- Я тоже тебя люблю.

- Я был так хорош, как думаю? – спросил он. Я захихикала.

- Лучше.


	19. Chapter 19

_**ЭЛИС**_

- Белла? – спросила я, ответив на телефонный звонок. Предполагалось, что она проводит выходные с Эдвардом.

- Привет, Элис.

Затем она начала хихикать. Я услышала, как она шикнула на Эдварда и сказала прекратить. Не в курсе, что именно она хотела, чтобы он прекратил делать, и честно говоря, мне не хотелось этого знать.

Я взглянула на Джаспера и закатила глаза.

- Что случилось?

- Ребята, у вас есть планы на сегодняшний вечер? – спросила она. Я прикрыла трубку рукой.

- Джаспер, у нас есть планы на вечер? – Он фыркнул и снова уткнулся в газету. Он читал о каких-то фондах или экономике, или о чём-то другом столь же тоскливом. – Нет. Думаю, мы свободны. А что такое?

Она снова захихикала. Я услышала звук падения, а затем голос Эдварда.

- Ауч!

- Не хотите сходить с нами куда-нибудь поужинать? У меня такое ощущение, что я сто лет тебя не видела, Эли. А Эдвард не хочет признаваться, что соскучился по Джасперу.

- Ничего подобного, - завопил Эдвард на заднем плане.

- Было бы здорово, выбраться куда-нибудь с вами, но я думала эти выходные только для вас двоих.

У Беллы и Эдварда последнее время было не так много времени, которое они могли провести вместе. Они заслужили это, и мне не хотелось им мешать.

- Так и есть, - сказала Белла. - И мы хотим провести время со своими друзьями.

- Ладно. Когда и где вы хотите встретиться? – спросила я.

После долгих обдумываний и обмены сообщениями между нашими парнями, которые передавались через нас, мы решили встретиться в нашем любимом небольшом ресторанчике в восемь. Я повесила трубку, чувствуя, что очень взволнована. С вечеринки в честь нашей помолвки мы проводили очень мало времени с Беллой. Такое ощущение, что с тех пор прошла целая вечность. Наши жизни с тех пор изменились и превратились в хаос. Я занималась планированием свадьбы. Джаспер занял важное место в управлении компанией своего отца. Эдвард отыгрывал по несколько концертов каждую ночь. А Белла работала, посещала курсы терапии и занималась на семинарах по повышению квалификации. Было бы великолепно провести вечер вместе и отдохнуть от всего этого.

Повесив трубку, я сразу улыбнулась Джасперу. Он даже не оторвал взгляд от газеты.

- Я не стану наряжаться для этого.

Я вытащила газету из его рук и отбросила её на диван позади него. Затем забралась к нему на колени. Он раздражённо вздохнул. Я убрала волосы, упавшие ему на глаза.

- А я и не говорила, что ты должен наряжаться, - тихо сказала я.

Он молчал. В чём дело? Он ведь хотел пойти? А если не хотел, почему ничего не сказал?

Джаспер стал поигрывать прядью моих волос. Я прислонилась ближе, прижав свои губы к его подбородку. Его рука взметнулась, обнимая меня.

- Знаю. Забудь, что я сказал. Просто я раздражён.

- Раздражён из-за голода, или ты чем-то расстроен, или тебе просто нужно прилечь? – спросила я. Он рассмеялся. – Я серьёзно, милый. Ты ведь знаешь, мне нравится заботиться о тебе.

Он поцеловал меня, не торопясь, посасывая мою нижнюю губу, пока я не застонала от наслаждения.

- В таком случае, я ужасно голоден. Сделаешь мне бутерброд? – Я засмеялась и спрыгнула с его коленей. Он шлёпнул меня по заднице. – Люблю тебя, милая.

Я засмеялась и пошла на кухню. Джаспер никогда не думал, что я буду стоять у плиты и заниматься хозяйством. В этом плане он очень современный мужчина. Плюс ко всему, у нас есть служанка. И ему нравится съедобная пища, поэтому обычно он готовит сам. Однако, бутерброды – моя специализация.

Я вернулась через несколько минут и присела рядом, пока он ел свой бутерброд. Он действительно в последнее время очень напряжён. Это очень нелегко: помогать мне планировать свадьбу, вникать в дела компании и терпеть нападки своей ненормальной матери. Возможно, я была не настолько внимательна к нему, как следовало бы. Для меня нет ничего более важного, чем Джаспер, даже наша свадьба.

- Мы не обязаны вечером никуда идти, если ты не хочешь. Я перезвоню им, - предложила я.

- Нет. Я с радостью встречусь с ними. Мы давно не отдыхали.

- Хорошо, - радостно сказала я, а затем припомнила кое-что. – Оу, возможно стоит предупредить тебя.

- О чём? – осторожно спросил он.

- Думаю у Эдварда и Беллы, наконец, был секс, - я взволновано хлопнула в ладоши.

Он застонал.

- Почему ты так решила?

Я закатила глаза.

- Помнишь, как мы вели себя, после того как впервые занимались сексом?

- Нет, - честно ответил он.

Я забрала тарелку из его рук, как некогда газету. Только в этот раз я поставила её на журнальный столик, а не швырнула. А затем я снова забралась к нему на колени, обняв за плечи.

- А я помню. Я не могла прекратить хихикать, а ты не мог держать свои руки подальше от меня.

Джаспер дерзко улыбнулся.

- Мы себя всегда так ведём, - ответил он, всё ещё широко улыбаясь. Я тоже улыбнулась.

- Ладно. Может быть. Но Эдвард и Белла всегда такие?

Он покачал головой.

- Вообще-то нет.

- Точно, но это именно то, что я слышала, когда говорила с Беллой по телефону. Она довольно долго не могла перестать смеяться и сформулировать предложение. И она постоянно повторяла, чтобы Эдвард перестал её трогать. Они переспали. Это единственное объяснение.

Джаспер прижал свой лоб к моему.

- Ты слишком в этом уверена. Это не единственное объяснение, хотя и возможное.

Я поцеловала его.

- На что спорим?

Джаспер откинул голову на спинку дивана и посмотрел в потолок.

- Мы не станем спорить, переспали или нет мой кузен и твоя лучшая подруга. Это просто ужасно.

Я поёрзала на его коленях.

- Ты просто боишься проиграть.

- Прекрасно, - сказал он. – На что спор?

Слишком просто оказалось подбить его на спор. Это могло бы обеспокоить меня. Если бы я не была настолько уверена в своей правоте, то решила бы, что у него есть секретная информация на этот счёт.

- Победитель ночью получает всё, что захочет, - сказала я, целуя его Адамово яблоко.

Он засмеялся.

- Мне уже стоит достать свою ковбойскую шляпу из шкафа? У меня вообще есть шанс выиграть?

- Думаю, нам просто стоит подождать, и мы узнаем.

_**БЕЛЛА**_

Я в восторге от Лолы. Может поначалу я и ревновала из-за сильной привязанности Эдварда к ней, но она совершенно покорила меня. Она была вишнево-красного цвета. И видеть Эдварда, сидящим на ней, почти также сексуально, как видеть его сверху на мне.

После того, как мы, наконец, выбрались из его постели, мы катались по городу на Лоле. Невероятные ощущения. Сперва я боялась врезаться во что-нибудь, но должна была поверить, что Эдвард защитит меня, что он не станет делать ничего глупого, рискуя нашими жизнями. Именно так я поступила, отдав ему когда-то своё сердце. Всё что я могу – доверять ему.

Мы решили поужинать с Элис и Джаспером. Я соскучилась по своей лучшей подруге. А Эдварду необходимо немного мужского общения, ведь всё своё время он проводил в квартире со мной и Роуз. Время от времени приходил Эмметт, но обычно всегда сидел с Розали. Эдварду необходима жизнь помимо меня, так же как и мне нужна жизнь помимо него. Но мы по-прежнему хотели провести наши выходные вместе.

Ко всему прочему, после событий сегодняшнего утра мне просто необходимо немного повизжать и посплетничать с Эли. Она захочет всё узнать, а я должна с кем-нибудь поделиться. Не в детальных подробностях, конечно. Просто я не могу держать это в себе, хотя меня беспокоила её чрезмерная эмоциональность. Может, стоило бы лучше поговорить с Роуз.

Мы ждали Элис и Джаспера у входа в ресторан. Я стояла спиной к Эдварду, он обнимал меня за талию, прижимая к своей груди и положив свой подбородок на мою макушку.

- Почему мы здесь? – спросил он. – Я предпочитаю вернуться в мою квартиру и остаться с тобой наедине.

- Тебе нужна еда. Мы должны укрепить твои жизненные силы.

Он усмехнулся.

- Это было лишь дважды утром. Причём часов восемь назад. Жизненных сил у меня хоть отбавляй.

Я развернулась в его объятиях, обвивая свои руки вокруг него.

- Эдвард, я не сомневаюсь, что ты можешь швырнуть меня на стол и взять на глазах у всех этих людей, и меня это нисколько не будет волновать. Я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня чувствовать, словно я сомневаюсь.

Он кивнул и уставился куда-то в сторону, избегая смотреть на меня.

Иногда я не понимала Эдварда. Он вёл себя настолько уверенно, настолько дерзко и заносчиво. Но в то же время он настолько уязвим, что трудно предугадать его реакцию на то или иное действие, слово. Чтобы он не делал, он никогда не чувствовал, что достаточно хорош для меня, для своих родителей и даже для себя самого.

Я поднялась на цыпочки, пытаясь поцеловать его, но мне по-прежнему не хватало роста. Для этого мне требовалась его помощь. А потому, как он стиснул зубы, я поняла, что он не собирается мне её оказать.

- Я люблю тебя, Эдвард. Боже, я люблю всё в тебе, - я перевела дыхание. – Что я могу сказать, чтобы ты понял?

Он пожал плечами.

- Если слова не действуют, тогда я просто должна показать, как сильно люблю тебя сегодня ночью. Показать, что ты делаешь для меня. Потому что этим утром ты подарил мне три лучших оргазма в моей жизни. И я просто собираюсь отплатить тебе тем же.

Я наблюдала, как его губы дрогнули и сформировались в лёгкую улыбку. Не так много, но и этого хватило, чтобы обрадовать меня.

А затем словно торнадо появились Элис и Джаспер. Она оттащила меня от Эдварда и, сказав парням выбрать хороший столик, потянула меня в уборную.

Она даже не посмотрела, есть ли здесь кто-нибудь, и сразу набросилась на меня.

- Как это было?

- Что? – спросила я, но моё лицо предательски покраснело. Трудно делать вид, что ты не понимаешь, о чём говорит твоя лучшая подруга, если твоё лицо уже покраснело.

- Я… Я не знаю о…

- Изабелла Мари Свон, даже не притворяйся. Я твоя лучшая подруга. Я знаю.

Я с трудом выдохнула.

- Откуда? – А затем я поняла, что только что нечаянно призналась в этом. Чёрт.

Элис победоносно улыбнулась. Она, наконец, успокоилась.

- Ну, так как это было?

Я усмехнулась себе под нос, разглядывая плитку на полу.

- Не знаю, Элис.

Она закатила глаза.

- Дай мне хоть что-нибудь, Белла. Кто это начал? Кто был сверху? Он настолько хорош, каким кажется?

Я закрыла уши. Моё лицо горело, я ощущала жар, исходивший от него. Я застонала.

- Полагаю, ты имеешь в виду первый раз?

Элис захихикала и захлопала в ладоши, словно избалованный ребёнок, получивший ещё один подарок.

- О, это так здорово. Я хочу подробности, Белла. Ты меня убиваешь.

Я плюнула и просто рассказала ей, понимая, что не смогу выйти из уборной пока она не получит ответы на интересующие её вопросы.

- Я начала, он был сверху. Да, он не просто выглядит, как бог секса. Он таков и есть. Довольна?

- Этот вопрос лучше адресовать тебе.

Я закатила глаза.

- Эдвард очень внимательный любовник. Меня может не волновать его распутное прошлое, но он определённо знает, как доставить женщине удовольствие.

Я подошла к зеркалу и подкрасила губы блеском. Элис рядом со мной достала свою помаду.

- Ну, это всё? – спросила я.

- Он лучше, чем Джейкоб?

- Никакого сравнения, - ответила я. – Но, по правде говоря, я никогда не любила Джейкоба. Секс с ним скорее удовлетворение желания, чем… выражение человеку, которого безнадёжно любишь, как много он для тебя значит. Конечно же, это иначе.

- И лучше? – снова спросила Элис.

- Намного лучше. Великолепно.

- Хорошо. Вы предохранялись?

Я прикусила губу, с опозданием осознав, что опять испортила блеск на губах.

- Белла, - воскликнула она.

Я вздохнула.

- Я принимаю противозачаточные. Мы просто не использовали презерватив в первый раз. Во второй исправились. Клянусь, я просто не подумала, мне не до того было, - я посмотрела вниз. – Он оказался прав, я забыла обо всём кроме наслаждения, - пробормотала я сама себе.

- Просто… будьте осторожны. Ни один из вас не готов сейчас к детям.

- Знаю, - сказала я.

- А теперь, когда у меня есть ответы, давай-ка вернёмся к нашим мужчинам.

Элис взяла меня за руку и повела к столику. На лице Эдварда блуждала широкая улыбка. Ха. Интересно, о чём они с Джаспером говорили. Я села рядом с любимым человеком. А Элис приземлилась рядом с Джаспером.

Она одарила его взглядом, значение которого я не поняла и сказала:

- Ковбой.

Он ответил ей недовольным взглядом.

- Да, я в курсе.


	20. Chapter 20

_**ЭДВАРД**_

Меня разбудил пронзительно трезвонящий сотовый. Мне снился восхитительный сон, что у меня есть прекрасная девушка, которая любит меня, не смотря на все мои недостатки. Мы ужинали в городе с нашими друзьями. После она вернулась в мою квартиру, и мы занимались любовью. Она подарила мне невероятные ощущения, такого я ещё ни с кем не испытывал. Серьёзно, эта девушка очень искусна. Она уснула в моих руках, а я больше часа любовался ею, прислушиваясь к её спокойному дыханию.

Но сон закончился, и он слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой.

- Алло, - ответил я, даже не потрудившись взглянуть, кто звонит.

- Эдвард, я тебя разбудила?

- Мам? Нет, нет, всё нормально. Что-то случилось?

Я часто заморгал, пытаясь окончательно проснуться. Сон по-прежнему казался невероятно ярким. А затем кто-то в моей кровати перевернулся. Её каштановые волосы после вчерашнего спутались, над этим изрядно постарались мои пальцы. Затем её ресницы затрепетали, и через мгновение она открыла глаза и с улыбкой посмотрела на меня. Она девушка из моего сна, девушка моей мечты, моя Белла.

- Мне нужно кое-что спросить у тебя. Прошу тебя, не набрасывайся сразу на меня, - сказала Эсме.

Я вздохнул, представляя всё, что могла хотеть от меня Эсме.

- Что? – спросил я намного резче, чем намеревался.

Белла тут же на меня нахмурилась. Я с извиняющимся выражением лица дотронулся до её руки.

- Можешь дать мне номер телефона Беллы? Я хочу пригласить её позавтракать со мной.

Моя челюсть отвисла.

Моей первой реакцией было сказать «нет». Я не хотел, чтобы Белла оставалась с моей матерью наедине больше чем на тридцать секунд. Она могла нанести слишком много вреда нашим отношениям. Но как бы сильно я этого не хотел, не мне принимать решение. Если Белла не захочет позавтракать с моей матерью, то она не обязана этого делать. Но в любом случае это должен быть её выбор.

Единственной девушкой, которую Эсме приглашала на завтрак, была Таня. Именно на одном из таких прекрасных обедов они придумывали план, как вернуть меня обратно с улицы в особняк. Это по-прежнему моё больное место, предательство двух людей, которым я думал, могу верить, пусть даже не безоговорочно.

- Нет, - ответил я. – Но ты можешь поговорить с ней. Она рядом.

Глаза Беллы испуганно расширились.

- Кто это? – шепнула она мне.

- Моя мама, - одними губами ответил я.

Белла выглядела ещё более испуганно, когда я протянул ей телефон.

- Привет, Эсме, - сказала она, её голос немного дрожал.

Во время паузы, Белла послала мне взгляд, давая понять, как она недовольна мной и моими действиями.

- Э… Да. Мы в его квартире.

Интересно, как моя мать отреагирует на это. Она знала, что я только что проснулся, и что Белла находится прямо рядом со мной. Эсме хорошо осведомлена о моих сексуальных похождениях в прошлом. Может её и не удивить девушкой в моей постели. Но возможно факт, что это Белла, женщина которую я люблю, подействует иначе.

- Э… Конечно. Мне одеть туда что-то подходящее? – Белла только что согласилась? Вот, чёрт. Серьёзно? Я был уверен, что она откажется. Она засмеялась. – Ладно. А Эдвард знает, где это? Он сможет меня подвезти?

Я должен подбросить Беллу к дурацкому загородному клубу, который так обожала моя мать. Он буквально кишел светскими львицами, которые изменяют своим мужьям с теннисными инструкторами. Это мерзко и ничего кроме презрения не вызывает. Я ненавидел это место.

Я хотел провести последний день уикэнда лишь с ней.

- Ладно, Эсме. Скоро увидимся, - она сделала паузу. – Нет, нет, все нормально. Думаю, что это важно. Я просто заглажу свою вину позже.

Говоря последнее предложение, Белла смотрела на меня. Затем она прикусила нижнюю губу и захихикала. И, Боже, моё тело моментально среагировало на такой простой жест. Она чертовски соблазнительна.

Белла покраснела от слов моей матери. А мне оставалось лишь гадать, что именно заставило её так покраснеть.

- Я предпочла бы не обсуждать это сейчас. Или когда-либо, - она нервно засмеялась. – Да, хорошо. Пока.

Она отключилась и вернула мне телефон.

Затем она сбросила с себя одеяло и выскользнула из постели. Восхитительно обнажённая она принялась искать по комнате свою одежду. Половина которой, я точно знаю, валялась в гостиной. Вчера ночью после ужина я был не в состоянии себя контролировать. Она всё время дразнила меня, и я безумно возбудился. Я гнал, как сумасшедший, чтобы поскорее вернуться с ней в квартиру.

Я наблюдал, как она ищет на полу хоть какую-нибудь одежду. Она нашла свой лифчик на комоде, там же валялась моя вчерашняя футболка, которую Белла сразу же надела. Затем она ненадолго вышла из комнаты, но вернулась уже в джинсах.

Она приблизилась к кровати и поцеловала меня, попутно стянув одеяло.

- Вставай, - скомандовала она.

Я обнял её руками за талию. Для меня не составило труда повалить её на кровать. Секс со мной определённо лучше, чем завтрак с моей непредсказуемой матерью. И я, конечно же, смогу найти способ убедить её в этом.

Я поднял взгляд на неё, но Белла рассматривала моё тело. Поскольку она стянула одеяло, я лежал абсолютно голый. У меня неплохое тело, я регулярно посещал спортзал и старался употреблять не слишком много сахара. Но Белла облизнула свои губы, словно я был самим Адонисом. Ещё одно доказательство, что она не замечает моих недостатков.

- Я предпочёл бы, чтобы ты вернулась в постель, - ответил я.

Она вздохнула, бросила быстрый взгляд на моё лицо, прежде чем вновь вернутся к созерцанию тела.

- Эдвард, ты же знаешь, я не могу. Мне нужно домой переодеться, чтобы потом ты отвёз меня в загородный клуб.

Я скользнул руками, которые до этого покоились на её бёдрах, вниз по попке, слегка её сжав.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты ходила.

Она застонала.

- Я вижу. Но я должна.

Большими пальцами я стал поглаживать её по внутренней стороне бёдер, она выгнулась. Но я усилил хватку, чтобы она оставалась на месте.

- Ты не должна.

Белла судорожно выдохнула.

- Нет, но я обещала твоей маме, что приду. И она старается, Эдвард, - она ещё раз прерывисто вздохнула. – Мы сделаем всё, что ты захочешь, и сколько, но только когда я вернусь.

Я добрался до её сокровенного местечка, погладив его сквозь джинсы. Она брыкнулась в моих руках.

- Всё что угодно? – спросил я.

- О, Боже, всё что угодно.

Я немедленно отпустил её и поднялся. Мои джинсы валялись сразу возле кровати, я быстро натянул их. Белла так здорово смотрелась в моей футболке, что я подошёл к комоду, чтобы взять себе другую. Я влез в какие-то ботинки и схватил ключи.

Затем я взял Беллу за руку, и мы вышли из квартиры. Всё это время меня не покидало ощущение, что она отправляется на съедение волкам. А я собственноручно собираюсь её им доставить.

_**ЭСМЕ**_

Я нисколько не удивилась, что сын провожает Беллу к моему столику. И я не удивилась, что он пришёл просто в джинсах и футболке, явно нарушая дресс-код в клубе. И меня даже не волновало, что он появился здесь в таком виде. В конце концов, он ведь Каллен.

Белла выглядела очень мило. Она надела простое белое хлопчатобумажное платье с пурпурными вставками, но, тем не менее, выделялась в этой комнате. Она прямо-таки светилась молодостью, любовью и искренним счастьем, что очень редко встречалось в данном обществе. Когда Эдвард и Белла приехали, почти все головы в комнате развернулись к ним. Хотя не уверена, чьё появление вызвало больший шок, моего блудного сына-транжиры или красивой молодой женщины, державшей его за руку.

Эдвард выдвинул для Беллы стул, и она тихонько скользнула на него. Видно, что она волнуется и чувствует себя здесь не в своей тарелке.

Затем сын посмотрел на меня.

Я ожидала от него угроз, что если я что-нибудь сделаю Белле, то он расскажет Наоми Смит о моих операциях. У Наоми Смит язык словно помело, и свой рот она раскрывала так же широко, как раздвигала ноги. Неудивительно, что её дочь настолько распущена, есть с кого брать пример.

Но Эдвард не стал мне ничем угрожать. Он посмотрел прямо в мои глаза и абсолютно искренне сказал:

- Пожалуйста, мама, я доверяю её тебе.

Боже, он так сильно за неё переживает. Я видела это в его глазах, которые являются тем единственным, что он унаследовал от меня. Он волновался за неё и, полагаю, имел на это полное право. В этой комнате сидело навалом коварных, испорченных принцесс. И поскольку я была одной из них, я знала, о чём они думают. Они не хотят, чтобы Белла находилась здесь, но они не могут ничего возразить, не мне по крайней мере. Кто-то может попытаться сказать ей что-нибудь, но я уже в курсе, что Белла может постоять за себя. На благотворительном вечере она довела Таню до слёз.

Тем не менее, я не собиралась так рисковать.

- Я знаю. Я позабочусь о ней. И мы позвоним тебе, когда будем уходить.

Он кивнул, а затем склонился над Беллой и поцеловал её. И опять же я знала, что это ещё одна демонстрация силы и власти. Эдвард показывал всем им, кто есть Белла, прежде чем у них появится шанс посплетничать, кем она может быть.

И это был не просто лёгкий поцелуй в губы. Это страстный глубокий поцелуй с языком, он погрузил свои пальцы в её волнистые каштановые волосы. А затем через какое-то время отстранился. Она улыбнулась и посмотрела вниз, ярко при этом покраснев.

- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, - ответила Белла, но он даже не сдвинулся с места. Она подняла взгляд на него.

- Всё будет хорошо, Эдвард.

Он кивнул и только затем ушёл. Почти мгновенно в комнате начался шёпот, всё присутствующие поглядывали на наш столик. Белла сидела к ним спиной. Я холодно посмотрела на них, и это подействовало, почти все смолкли, ведь они не настолько глупы.

- Как ты сегодня, Белла? – спросила я.

Она волновалась, не зная, куда деть свои руки.

- Всё прекрасно, - А затем она мягко улыбнулась самой себе. – А как вы, Эсме?

- Замечательно, дорогая. Я так рада, что ты решила присоединиться ко мне.

- Большое спасибо за приглашение. Я раньше никогда не бывала в загородном клубе.

Я улыбнулась. Я практически была рождена здесь. Мой мир очень отличается от её. Трудно представить, чтобы что-то могло свести нас вместе. Однако, как оказалось, могло.

- Эдвард ненавидит это место, - сказала я. Белла засмеялась.

- Я знаю. Он сказал мне это раз восемь по дороге сюда.

Ребёнком Эдвард проводил здесь очень много времени. Я довольно часто окуналась в общественную жизнь, а его отец играл здесь в гольф со своими друзьями. В средней школе Эдвард с друзьями стали болтаться в других местах, но он не ненавидел загородный клуб… до тех пор, пока не сбежал от нас, затем он отказался сюда возвращаться. Он называл это место памятником эгоизму и лицемерию.

- Думаю, это больше из-за людей, чем из-за самого здания. Мы подвели его. Он осознал это, когда вырос, - сказала я. Белла с сочувствием посмотрела на меня.

- Должно быть, для вас было очень тяжело, потерять своего сына вот так.

Тяжело. Да. Очень больно. Все шесть месяцев, когда он исчез, я провела в кровати, не находя себе места от переживаний и страха. Я была не самой хорошей матерью. Я должна была видеть, что он отдаляется от нас. Те таблетки, которых он наглотался по глупости. Астон Мартин, когда ему было девятнадцать. А потом он просто исчез.

И вернулся только через полгода.

- Да. Но это удивительное чувство снова быть рядом с ним, видеть каким человеком он стал.

Белла робко улыбнулась мне. Эта девушка перевернула всё верх тормашками. Один взгляд на неё во время ужина у нас дома, и я совершенно в этом убедилась. Кроме того этим утром они проснулись в одной постели, что собственно не должно было меня так сильно шокировать. В юности Эдвард был довольно неразборчив в связях, но кажется, он это перерос. Я могу лишь предположить, что с тех пор как они с Беллой вместе всё изменилось, у него серьёзные намерения на её счёт.

И это в какой-то мере тревожило меня.

Она прекрасная девушка: красивая, милая и заботливая. И она действительно любит Эдварда. И абсолютно ясно, что она встречается с ним не из-за денег, потому что у него их нет. Хорошо, вообще-то есть, только он и сам не знает об этом. Мы с Карлайлом не хотели повторения истории с доверительным фондом и не стали рисковать. Он становился одержимым навязчивой идеей отдать всё бедным. А если Белла не гоняется за нашим богатством, значит, она не боится меня. Это новое и волнующее чувство для меня.

Подошёл наш официант, расставляя тарелки с едой, я сделала заказ перед приездом Беллы. Она сказала «спасибо», что повергло официанта в ступор. А затем начала есть.

Кто-то приближался к нашему столику, и я мгновенно узнала этого человека. Я видела, что она тоже здесь. А она, бесспорно, видела представление Эдварда. К тому же, она ещё та язва, и захочет вернуть Белле должок за инцидент на благотворительном вечере.

- Привет, Эсме, - любезно сказала Таня, улыбаясь мне.

Лицо Беллы моментально окаменело. Кажется, она подумала, что я спланировала это. Конечно, теперь она должна понимать, что я не стану делать ничего, что оттолкнёт Эдварда ещё дальше от меня.

- Здравствуй, Таня. Что тебе угодно? – спросила я.

- Хотела поинтересоваться, могу ли присоединиться к вам. Моя компания отправилась по магазинам, а я слишком измучена вчерашним грандиозным шопингом, - улыбнулась Таня.

Я посмотрела на Беллу. Она сидела, сжав руки, и пронзительно смотрела на меня, отказываясь даже признавать девушку, стоящую рядом со мной.

- Мне жаль, Таня. Нам с Беллой нужно обсудить кое-что важное.

Таня захихикала.

- Я не возражаю. Возможно, я смогу поделиться своим мнением.

Я с недоверием смотрела на неё. Она всегда такая нахальная или это недавние перемены в ней?

- Нет, - твёрдо ответила я. – Я здесь с девушкой своего сына. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Она не собиралась отступать.

- Эсме, это моё место, - она указала туда, где сидит Белла, даже не взглянув на неё. – Ведь это со мной должен быть Эдвард.

Дерзкое, избалованное дитя.

- Нет, Таня. Мы обе натворили много бед, и теперь ничего не исправишь. Я не собираюсь совершать ту же ошибку с Беллой. Мне жаль, что ты расстроена, но именно так обстоят дела сейчас.

Таня нахмурилась на меня.

- Нет, если мне есть, что сказать по этому поводу, - ответила она.

- Нечего, - Белла заговорила впервые за всё это время.

Таня повернулась и глянула на неё.

- Извини? – сердито процедила она.

Белла в свою очередь выглядела вполне спокойно.

- Тебе абсолютно нечего сказать. Ты потеряла его, переживая больше за его доверительный фонд, чем за него самого. Ты так боялась, что будешь не в состоянии жить привычной для тебя жизнью, что была согласна на всё лишь бы добраться до его денег. И ты для этого выдумала беременность, - Белла с отвращением покачала головой. – Эсме делала это из любви и страха за своего сына. Ты же из любви к самой себе.

Тане нечего было ответить. Она просто стояла, глядя на Беллу.

- Теперь ты можешь идти, - сказала Белла через несколько секунд.

Таня развернулась и медленно зашагала прочь. Полагаю, никто ещё не ставил её на место, как сейчас, и очевидно, что Белле это удалось дважды. Весьма впечатляюще.

- Не понимаю, почему он так за тебя переживает. Ты определенно можешь постоять за себя, - сказала я. Она слегка улыбнулась, но я заметила проблески грусти.

- У него свои причины, - пожала она плечами. – Но это неважно. Так что же за важные вещи мы должны обсудить?

Я улыбнулась.

- Без понятия. Я просто сказала это, чтобы спровадить её. Но не сработало, как видишь. Требовалось хорошенько её запугать.

Она засмеялась.

- Вы настолько коварны, Эсме.

Я замолчала ненадолго.

- На самом деле, дорогая, есть одна вещь, - Поначалу я сомневалась, действительно ли хочу сделать это. Но сейчас я абсолютно уверена. Она не боялась меня. Казалось, она не боялась ничего. И она подходит Эдварду.

- Что именно? – спросила она.

Я вытащила из кармана пиджака небольшую чёрную коробочку и через стол подвинула к ней.

- Я уже обсудила это с Карлайлом. Он согласен, что это должно быть у тебя. Этот мужчина обожает тебя, я даже немного ревную.

Белла открыла коробочку и вытащила ожерелье из белого золота, это семейная реликвия Калленов. Она задохнулась от увиденного.

- Карлайл подарил мне его после того, как впервые признался в любви.

Белла посмотрела вниз на ожерелье, затем подняла глаза на меня, а потом вновь опустила на ожерелье.

- Я не знаю, что сказать.

Я улыбнулась ей.

- Будем считать, что это первый шаг к нашему примирению. Очевидно, мы собираемся стать частью жизни друг друга, и будет просто прекрасно, если мы поладим.


	21. Chapter 21

_**ЭДВАРД**_

Я сидел на диване в доме своих родителей. По дороге в загородный клуб мне позвонил отец и попросил составить ему компанию, пока Белла и мама будут завтракать фруктами и булочками. Встретив меня, он бегом вернулся в комнату, где поставил игру на паузу.

- Поверить не могу, что мама разрешила тебе купить Ви (Wii), - сказал я. – Она ненавидит видео игры. Она даже не хотела, чтобы я играл в Пинг-Понг, считая, что это слишком опасно.

Он засмеялся.

- Поверить не могу, что я тебя обыгрываю в Мэдден*.

- Я не прикасался к игровому пульту два года. А у тебя в доме стоит Ви. Ты и должен меня обыгрывать, - Я только что пропустил тачдаун, но это не казалось мне чем-то смертельным.

- А когда по твоему мне играть? А главное с кем? С твоей матерью? Ты только что и сам признал, как сильно она ненавидит видео игры.

Я улыбнулся.

- Так почему она всё-таки позволила тебе купить это?

Он послал мне красноречивый взгляд мол «она не позволяла», а затем улыбнулся.

- Ей нравится боулинг. Он не требует особых усилий.

Я так смеялся, что даже не мог сосредоточиться на игре и пропустил удар.

- Это на неё похоже.

Он тоже смеялся, но через несколько секунд наступила полная тишина. Это была та самая тишина, когда понимаешь, что должно быть сказано что-то важное. И всё, что ты можешь сделать, это просто ждать.

- Я рад, что ты здесь сынок. Мне очень не хватало тебя.

Я даже не знал, что сказать на это, поэтому просто кивнул. А затем сказал:

- Да, - Потому что мне тоже нравилось быть здесь. И потому что я скучал по Карлайлу.

Он был не самым лучшим отцом, пока я рос. По большей части он всегда отсутствовал. Первые годы моей жизни ему с мамой приходилось очень нелегко, когда я появился, они оба ещё учились в колледже. А затем он провёл все те годы в медицинской школе.

Он только начинал строить свою карьеру, а всё чего мне хотелось, чтобы он приходил на мои игры, как это делали другие отцы, которые похоже гордились своими детьми.

Оставалось четыре очка, и если мне удастся выполнить тачдаун, я выиграю.

- Эй, - сказал Карлайл. – Твоя мама сказала, что вы с Беллой спите вместе.

Мои мысли застопорились на мгновение, и это дало отцу достаточно времени, чтобы сбить моего куортербека. Чёрт возьми. Это нечестный поступок.

Я положил джойстик на диван.

- Ты действительно хочешь поговорить об этом или ты просто пытаешься отвлечь меня, чтобы я не смог выиграть?

- Ну, вообщем и то, и другое, - улыбнулся он мне. Я пожал плечами.

- Да, мы спим вместе.

Карлайл выглядел заинтересованно.

- И она в порядке? Это не вызывает у неё каких-нибудь ретроспективных воспоминаний?

Я покачал головой.

Я почитал литературу об этом. Я знал, что угодно может привести к вспышкам воспоминаний, как например тот дурацкий фильм ужасов. Но с тех пор, ничего подобного не случалось. Я избегал конкретных мест и ситуаций, потому как боялся, что это может спровоцировать истерику.

- Всё замечательно. Терапия её очень выматывает, но зато она кажется счастливее в последнее время.

Я чувствовал себя странно, разговаривая с Карлайлом о событиях той ночи. Ведь он тоже в них участвовал, и он знал, чему я стал свидетелем. Но с тех пор, он ни разу не поднимал эту тему.

- Хорошо. И вы предохраняетесь? Я слишком молод, чтобы стать дедушкой.

Я фыркнул.

- Тебе сорок четыре. Когда я родился, ты был моложе, чем я сейчас.

- В таком случае слишком молод и красив, - отозвался он.

- Не смеши меня. Держу пари, мама хочет внуков. Причём много, чтобы они носились вокруг дома и игрались с её обувью, - сказал я. Карлайл нахмурился на меня.

- Если ты даже обмолвишься о внуках своей матери, она не отстанет от тебя, пока ты ей их не предоставишь. Так что в твоих же интересах обходить эту тему стороной.

Возможно, Карлайл и прав. Моя мать быстро становится одержимой какой-нибудь идеей, и не успокаивается, пока не завершит начатое. Она очень упрямая.

- Хорошо, - ответил я. – И, отвечая на твой вопрос, из которого возникло такое обсуждение, да, мы предохраняемся.

Отец провёл со мной беседу о сексе, когда мне было десять. Он не хотел, чтобы я оставался неосведомлённым, поэтому вдавался в медицинские подробности о том, что именно происходит во время сексуального контакта. Не смотря на возраст, для меня это звучало увлекательно, и я стал слегка одержим идеей наслаждения. Мама обвинила именно Карлайла в моих беспорядочных связях. Карлайл в свою очередь уверял Эсме, что это абсолютно нормально для меня быть такой шлюхой, но она в это совсем не верила. Хотя, честно говоря, не думаю, что Карлайл сам в это верил, просто он пытался сохранить лицо.

- Хорошо. И она довольна тобой? Ей не приходится симулировать оргазм, чтобы ты почувствовал себя лучше?

Я закатил глаза.

- Я знаю, как доставить женщине удовольствие, Карлайл.

- Ты чертовски самонадеян, - сказал он. – Эта черта характера досталась тебе от матери.

- Я не самонадеян. Просто я действительно хорош, - У меня было слишком много лет практики в сексе.

Карлайл, наконец, бросил игру, положив джойстик на журнальный столик.

- Почему ты так думаешь?

Я усмехнулся.

- Я заставил её пообещать сделать всё что угодно, когда мы вернёмся домой, и при этом она была полностью одета. Вот откуда я знаю, что хорош, - Карлайл одарил меня косым вопросительным взглядом. – Я не решил, чего хочу, поэтому вероятно это будет довольно много вещей. В смысле, я ведь молод, полон энергии и быстро восстанавливаюсь.

- Боже, я ненавижу тебя.

Я засмеялся.

- Нет. Ты меня любишь. Просто ты завидуешь, у меня есть секс, а у тебя нет.

Я услышал, как открылась входная дверь, и смех эхом разнёсся в фойе. Её смех можно сравнит с мелодиями Дебюсси. Я поразился, осознав, с каким волнением жду, чтобы снова увидеть её лицо. Я безумно соскучился по ней, хотя мы не виделись всего пару часов.

Она и моя мать зашли в комнату, обе улыбались. Хороший признак. Увидев меня, Белла широко улыбнулась, и, пропорхнув через комнату, села ко мне на колени. Эсме усмехнулась и присела на колени к Карлайлу, который послал мне самодовольный взгляд.

Я поспешно завладел губами Беллы. Затем посмотрел в её глаза.

- Как прошло?

- Интересно. Увлекательно. И немного неловко, - сказала Белла. Эсме захихикала, а я увидел, как Белла внезапно покраснела.

Я пытался смотреть ей в лицо. Честно, пытался. Но мои глаза сами по себе начали путешествие по её телу. Они остановились на чём-то очень знакомом.

Я взял ожерелье в руку, и просто уставился на него. Я моментально узнал его. Это наша семейная реликвия с тех самых пор, как у наших предков появился герб. Каждый ребёнок, родившийся в семье Калленов, получал этот герб, также это относилось к тем, кто приглашался в семью, имеется в виду брак. Я провёл большим пальцем по ожерелью.

Я прекрасно помню его. Когда я был маленьким, мама носила его всё время. И она рассказывала мне эту историю миллион раз. Карлайл подарил ей его через несколько месяцев после их знакомства, признаваясь в любви. В детстве я никогда не был уверен, способен ли Карлайл на любовь, поэтому этой части рассказа я не уделял внимания. Но подарив семейную реликвию, Карлайл пригласил её в свой мир, в свою семью, потому что был уверен относительно Эсме.

А теперь ожерелье носит Белла.

Я с трудом сглотнул, и почувствовал, что челюсть поползла вниз. А я продолжал пялиться на украшение, не в силах отвести от него глаза.

- Эдвард? – мягко позвала Белла.

У меня вырвался судорожный вздох. И я продолжал цепляться взглядом за ожерелье, как за спасительную соломинку, не зная, что произойдет, если я отведу взгляд.

Очень бережно она дотронулась пальцами до подбородка, приподнимая моё лицо, чтобы я посмотрел в её глаза. И, я не горжусь этим, но я просто расклеился. Бесполезные слёзы, которые я так нещадно пытался сдержать, скатились по щекам. Она заметила и притянула меня ближе к себе.

Я не мог толком объяснить, почему плачу. Просто я чувствовал, что потрясён до глубины души. Казалось, словно этот процесс тянулся долгие годы. Всё в моей жизни медленно разрушалось, разваливаясь на части. Я едва ли сознавал то, что происходило сейчас, но я не мог больше игнорировать это. Я снова становился целостным.

Я никогда не думал, что однажды буду на пути к примирению со своими родителями. Или что встречу потрясающую девушку. Или что мои родители полюбят её, и безоговорочно примут. Но вот он я, и всё это происходит со мной.

И впервые за все эти годы я почувствовал себя дома.

От переводчика:

Как вы уже догадались из текста Ви (Wii) - это игровая приставка.

Мэдден (Madden) - игра, американский футбол.


	22. Chapter 22

_**ЭДВАРД**_

Я снова поцеловал её.

- Это всего на одни выходные. Ты даже не успеешь соскучиться по мне, - уговаривал я, но она не верила мне. Я сам себе не верил. Мысль провести без неё четверг, пятницу и субботу, убивала меня. Но я должен ехать.

Белла, погрузив свои пальцы в мои волосы, притянула меня обратно к себе для ещё одного поцелуя.

- Чушь. Почему я не могу поехать с тобой?

Я улыбнулся.

- У Элис будет девичник, а ты подружка невесты. Кроме того, ты должна провести с ней побольше времени перед её медовым месяцем. Ты будешь скучать по ней в течение тех двух недель, что они с Джаспером проведут как кролики.

Она надулась, оттопырив нижнюю губу.

Всё это правда: и о вечеринке Элис, и медовом месяце, и о привычках Эли и Джея. Но, тем не менее, это не главная причина, почему Белла не может поехать. Скверно, что я должен скрывать это от неё, особенно учитывая наше правило – не лгать. Но я не могу рассказать, это испортит весь сюрприз.

Белла думала, что в эти выходные у меня несколько выступлений в Олимпии. На самом деле только одно, в четверг ночью. Сразу после показа я уеду в Форкс, навестить её отца. Всё это тщательно планировалось в полной секретности. О поездке знали только я и Чарли. А цель визита была известна лишь мне.

Она по-прежнему была очень расстроена.

- Хорошо. Но лишь потому, что знаю, после выходных, проведённых вдали от меня, ты настолько озвереешь, что секс будет ещё более умопомрачительным, чем обычно.

Вот это – моя девочка. Я кивнул и снова поцеловал её.

- Теперь, когда всё улажено, мы можем лечь спать? Мне завтра рано вставать.

Белла усмехнулась.

- Десять тридцать это не рано. Я встаю в шесть.

- Для меня это рано, - напомнил я. – Мы можем не спорить в ночь перед моим отъездом? Я не хочу сейчас ссориться. Я хочу целовать тебя и думать, насколько сильно я тебя люблю. И что в своей жизни я не заслужил такую красивую, сильную, умную женщину, как ты.

Она раздражённо вздохнула.

- Чёрт возьми, Эдвард. Зато я хочу ссориться. А я не могу, когда ты весь такой милый, как сейчас.

Я улыбнулся и присел на её кровать, снимая ботинки. Затем стянул с себя джинсы, прекрасно зная, что Белла наблюдает за мной, пока я раздеваюсь. После шести месяцев, что мы вместе, она по-прежнему не может оторвать глаз от моего тела. Я мог бы сказать, что не понимаю этого, ведь она видела меня столько раз, что могла бы уже привыкнуть. Но я прекрасно понимаю, потому что по-прежнему восхищаюсь каждым миллиметром её соблазнительного тела.

Я стянул футболку, оставшись лишь в боксерах. Белла отвернулась, скрестив руки на груди, я видел это даже через всю комнату. Я медленно приблизился к ней, обвивая руками за талию. Затем поцеловал её нежную, чувствительную шею. Она вздохнула, этот звук для меня слаще мёда.

Но это длилось недолго.

Белла убрала мои руки со своей талии и повернулась ко мне лицом. Затем сделала несколько шагов назад, упершись спиной в стену.

- Почему это не огорчает тебя так же, как меня? Мы не проводили так много времени порознь с тех пор как встретились, не считая тех двух недель. Неужели тебе всё равно? – Я чувствовал исходившую от неё боль. Я попытался подойти ближе, но она оборонительно подняла руки. – Нет. Ты не уладишь этого, целуя меня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты поговорил со мной, Эдвард. Потому что я просто… Я не понимаю.

Я закрыл глаза и застонал.

- Изабелла, пожалуйста, поверь мне.

В комнате повисла абсолютная тишина. А я по-прежнему не открывал глаза, потому что не хотел, посмотрев на неё, увидеть расстройство и злость, ведь всё, чего я хочу сделать её счастливой. Вся моя поездка лишь для того, чтобы сделать её счастливой.

Боже, почему она просто не может довериться мне? Для меня быть без неё – пытка. Я практически дышу Беллой, она лучше воздуха. Но я должен ехать.

- Ты даже не будешь скучать по мне? – тихо спросила она. У меня вырвался смешок, и я открыл глаза.

- Шутишь? Я буду скучать по тебе каждую секунду, что тебя не будет рядом.

- Дурацкий музыкальный продюсер, приезжающий на выступление в Олимпию, - пробормотала она сама себе. И она права. Если я понравлюсь этому парню, кто знает, что может произойти. Музыкальный контракт? Известность? Популярность?

Я вновь шагнул к ней, пытаясь преодолеть расстояние, разделяющее нас. Такое чувство, что между нами выросла чёртова Берлинская стена. Хотя на этот раз она не пыталась остановить меня. Я притянул её к себе, прикоснувшись своим лбом к её.

- Я люблю тебя. И я буду очень скучать, но я должен уехать на эти выходные. То, что произойдёт в эти несколько дней, может изменить всё для нас обоих.

- Я знаю, - прошептала она. – Прости, что я себя так веду. Не понимаю, откуда взялся этот приступ безнадёжности. Я сумасшедшая.

Я улыбнулся.

- Твоё сумасшествие – одна из причин, почему я люблю тебя.

- Заткнись, - шутливо сказала она, шлёпнув меня по руке.

Я стоял на крыльце перед домом, позвонив в дверь и надеясь, что прибыл не слишком рано. Я уехал сразу после выступления и вёл машину всю ночь. Сейчас без чего-то шесть и я едва держу глаза открытыми. Мешки под глазами, скорее всего, делали меня похожим на зомби, и, наверное, лишь мне известно, что я пока жив.

- Эдвард, - сказал Чарли, открыв входную дверь, он уже стоял в полицейской форме. Когда Белла привела меня сюда в первый раз, чтобы познакомить с отцом, на нём также была униформа. И он держал свой пистолет на столе, пока, в конце концов, не смягчился по отношению ко мне. – Выглядишь дерьмово, – Возможно он и не совсем смягчился.

- Спасибо, - ответил я, глаза закрывались сами по себе, и я с огромным трудом пытался держать их открытыми, хоть спички вставляй. – Ты очень добр. Впустишь меня?

Он засмеялся.

- Заходи. Хочешь кофе?

Я шагнул внутрь. Дом Беллы казался более жилым, более реальным, чем дом, где я вырос. Здесь очень уютно, я заметил это в самый первый раз, когда приехал с ней в Форкс. И это первая вещь, которую я замечал каждый раз, когда возвращался сюда.

- Нет. Нет, я просто валюсь с ног, - кажется, я зевал секунд пятнадцать, тем самым установив свой личный рекорд.

- Ладно. Я вернусь после семи, возможно позже, так что пообедаешь сам. Думаю, в холодильнике найдётся что-нибудь для бутербродов. А вечером можно сходить куда-нибудь поужинать, и ты расскажешь, почему приехал сюда.

При этом Чарли посмотрел на меня так, словно уже знал, почему я приехал. И скорее всего так и есть. Но в данный момент я не в состоянии обсуждать это.

- Хорошо, - сказал я, пробежавшись рукой по уже спутанным волосам.

- Ложись спать, Эдвард, - сказал Чарли, голосом полным жалости.

Я совершенно не помню, как поднимался по лестнице, и как рухнул на кровать Беллы, но именно там я проснулся шесть часов спустя. Тело жутко затекло, словно я за всё время ни разу не сменил положения. Всё, что я помнил о своём сне – он намного лучше реальности, потому как в нём со мной была Белла.

Я ел свой гамбургер в тишине. Чарли пока ни о чём не спрашивал и, честно говоря, я терял самообладание. Его пистолет снова лежал на столе, и хотя мы находились в общественном месте, я знал, если скажу что-то, что ему не понравится, он пристрелит меня. Свидетели не помеха. Вообщем меня одолевали не самые светлые мысли.

- Ты выглядишь так, словно виновен в чём-то, - мимоходом прокомментировал он.

Я испуганно посмотрел на него.

Я не нравлюсь ему. Это глупая затея, не следовало мне приезжать.

- Эдвард, серьёзно, успокойся, - произнёс Чарли. – Просто скажи, что должен.

Несколько секунд я тщетно пытался подобрать слова, потому просто сделал ещё один глоток воды.

- Вы знаете, что я люблю Беллу больше всего, - начал я.

Чарли стиснул зубы, взглянув на меня с презрением.

- Скажи прямо, - сказал он, прервав меня. – Эдвард, моя дочь беременна?

Я почувствовал, как кровь отлила от моего лица.

- Нет, - сказал я. – Насколько я знаю.

Я сделал ещё один глоток воды. Чарли засмеялся.

- Ладно, хорошо. Ты напугал меня, начав разговор таким образом.

Я тоже засмеялся, хотя мне было совсем не смешно, я всё ещё слегка на взводе.

- А вы чертовски напугали меня этим вопросом, - пробормотал я себе под нос, но он услышал. У него слух, как у ястреба, или кто там ещё у нас прекрасно слышит.

- Прости. Ты выглядел до смерти напуганным, и я действительно решил, что ты именно поэтому здесь, - сказал Чарли.

- Нет, - ответил я, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Обычно Чарли не слишком многословен, но в нашей беседе доминировал именно он, потому что я не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.

- Скажи, почему ты здесь.

Это не просьба, скорее это команда, и мне не хватало именно такого толчка.

Я вытащил из кармана куртки небольшую коробочку и положил на стол перед ним.

- Я люблю Беллу, сэр, и я хочу, чтобы она стала моей женой. В нашей семье принято сначала переговорить с отцом, попросив его благословения, а уж после делать предложение дочери, именно поэтому я здесь.

Некоторое время Чарли сидел в тишине, и это молчание убивало меня. Я смотрел на закрытую коробочку на столе, чувствуя, что нервы на пределе и пытался успокоиться.

- Она бы возненавидела меня за эти вопросы, обвинив в том, что я женоненавистник, а то и похуже, но всё равно. Ты любишь её? – спросил он.

- Больше всего на свете, - ответил я. Она красивая, добрая и нежная. И она выглядит восхитительно в моей шапочке.

- Ты будешь заботиться о ней? Убедишься, что она в безопасности и счастлива?

- Конечно.

- И ты будешь хорошо с ней обращаться? – я уловил в его голосе угрозу.

- Я никогда бы не посмел обидеть её.

Ко всему прочему, у него есть оружие, много оружия, которым он в случае чего прикончит меня.

Чарли вздохнул и посмотрел вниз на коробочку с обручальным кольцом.

- Я изо всех сил пытаюсь найти причину, чтобы сказать «нет», Эдвард, но не могу. За всё это время я ни разу не видел свою дочь такой счастливой, как сейчас. Ты достоин её, я понимаю это. Поэтому, да, у тебя есть моё разрешение жениться на Белле.


	23. Эпилог

_**БЕЛЛА**_

Свадьба прошла идеально, никаких происшествий или неудобных ситуаций, хотя Далила Витлок вполне могла закатить какую-нибудь сцену. Эдвард сказал, что, скорее всего, она захочет испортить всё в более приватной обстановке. Мать Джаспера по-прежнему не одобряла выбор сына, но больше ничего не говорила по этому поводу. «Согласен» произнесли обе стороны, и теперь они женаты.

Мои обязанности в качестве подружки невесты, наконец, были выполнены.

Я с улыбкой на лице поддерживала невесту два с половиной часа во время свадебной суматохи. Успокаивала её после небольшого расстройства, а всё из-за того, что Далила Витлок упрекнула её родителей в том, что их дочь охотница за состоянием. Я прошествовала по проходу церкви, сжимая букет невесты в руках, и держала шлейф платья во время церемонии. Свою речь я уже произнесла. Теперь всё, что я должна делать, наслаждаться приёмом вместе с моим восхитительным парнем.

Свадьбу Элис и Джаспера можно назвать напыщенной.

Празднование проходило в одном из многочисленных роскошных отелей Мейсенов. Здесь присутствовало несколько сотен человек. Элис не знала и половины из них, они приглашены лишь из-за бабушки и дедушки Джаспера. И всё это лишь ради возможных деловых сделок с этими состоятельными людьми.

Я стояла на краю танцпола, наблюдая за своей лучшей подругой и её новоиспечённым мужем. Она выглядела безумно влюблённой, от неё словно исходило сияние. Не думаю, что когда-либо видела Элис такой счастливой, а это что-то значит. Эли по жизни оптимистка и всегда на позитиве. Но когда она смотрит в глаза Джаспера, кажется, что она поднимается на новый уровень счастья.

Интересно, какой становлюсь я, когда смотрю на Эдварда?

Я сжала его руку, и он с любопытством посмотрел на меня. Я лишь улыбнулась.

- Люблю тебя.

- И я люблю тебя, - ответил он. Его губы изогнулись в улыбке, и моё сердце пропустило пару ударов.

Зазвонил сотовый. Эдвард вытащил телефон из кармана, и несколько секунд смотрел на номер.

- Я должен ответить, - сказал он, и вышел из комнаты.

Подошла Розали и встала рядом со мной.

- Они выглядят такими счастливыми, правда?

Я кивнула.

- Если в конечном итоге я буду хотя бы наполовину такой же счастливой, как Элис, тогда моя жизнь удалась.

- Белла, - мягко сказала Розали, но потом вдруг остановилась.

- Что? – с любопытством спросила я. Она покачала головой, отчего её светлые волнистые волосы слегка всколыхнулись.

- Неважно. Возможно сейчас не самое лучшее место и время.

- Нет, всё в порядке. Говори.

Розали широко улыбнулась.

- Мы с Эмметтом собираемся жить вместе, - она вздохнула. – Не знаю, что это значит для тебя и Эдварда, но это будет через пару месяцев, когда наш договор на аренду закончится. Я просто хотела заранее предупредить тебя.

- Спасибо. Я пока не знаю, что буду делать, но я поговорю с Эдвардом.

- Хорошо. И, Белла, ты уже счастлива не меньше Элис. Ты вся сияешь, когда Эдвард рядом, - она улыбнулась. – Кстати, о красавчике, он возвращается, а значит мне пора исчезнуть.

Через пару секунд я ощутила, как сильные руки обнимают меня за талию. Он нежно поцеловал мою шею, он это обожает.

- Мы уже можем уйти? – спросил он.

С тех пор, как мы появились здесь утром Эдвард молча страдает. Думала, это я чувствую себя некомфортно, но как оказалось ему намного хуже. Его родители медленно, но настойчиво пытаются вернуть Эдварда в сиэтловское общество, а он столь же настойчиво упирается любой их попытке. Он не желает возвращаться. Он хочет, чтобы они прекратили пытаться сделать его тем, кем он не является. Примирение с Карлайлом и Эсме довольно трудоёмкий и напряжённый процесс для всех нас. Обычно он продвигается медленно, в маленьких дозах. И к настоящему моменту свадьба – самый длинный представившийся случай. Я знала, единственная причина, почему он пробыл здесь так долго – это Элис и Джаспер.

- Я – подружка невесты, а ты – шафер. Мы пока не можем уйти. Это их день, их свадьба, такое бывает раз в жизни.

Он усмехнулся.

- Мои родители возобновили свои клятвы на десятилетний юбилей, и вторая свадьба была почти такой же большой, как и первая.

Я крепче прижалась к нему, чувствуя себя очень уютно в его руках.

- Да, но это ведь совсем не в стиле Элис и Джаспера. Одной тщательно спланированной, роскошной свадьбы будет достаточно.

- Наша свадьба не будет похожа на этот цирк, - тихо сказал он, и у меня перехватило дыхание.

Конечно, мы обсуждали брак, но лишь гипотетически, вскользь, как о событии, которое возможно произойдёт как-нибудь в будущем. Эдвард никогда не говорил о женитьбе на мне настолько конкретно.

Я уговорила его потанцевать со мной пару раз. Мы выпили немного пунша и попробовали торт. Когда жених с невестой ушли, Эдвард ощутил, что больше не обязан находиться здесь, поэтому он утащил меня из здания, словно там разгорался пожар.

По дороге домой он всё время посматривал на меня, словно я могла вдруг исчезнуть. Это немного тревожило меня.

- Нам нужно обсудить кое-что, - наконец, сказал он, и это совсем не ослабило беспокойства, у меня засосало под ложечкой.

- Хорошо, - сказала я. Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?

- Телефонный звонок на приёме, - начал он, отводя взгляд от дороги, чтобы взглянуть на меня. – Это музыкальный руководитель, который приезжал в Олимпию. Ему понравилось моё выступление в живую, но он хочет услышать запись, поэтому мне нужно записать для него демо. Если ему понравится, он покажет диск своему боссу. Пока ничего конкретного, но… - Эдвард пожал плечами.

- Это потрясающе, - сказала я, испытывая невероятную гордость за него.

Я посмотрела в окно и поняла, что мы явно не к его квартире возвращаемся, но местность выглядела очень знакомо. Я всё еще пыталась понять, где мы, когда он припарковался.

Я продолжала растерянно смотреть в окно, а затем он открыл для меня дверцу. Мы оба по-прежнему были в свадебных нарядах, на мой взгляд, мы слишком разодеты, чтобы гулять по парку. Эдвард подвёл меня к скамейке и усадил.

- Ты выглядишь растерянно, - с волнением сказал он. Почему он нервничает? Ведь это я понятия не имею, что мы делаем в парке.

А затем до меня дошло. После благотворительного вечера, после нашего ужина, мы пошли прогуляться. И мы сидели в парке на скамье, задавая дурацкие вопросы в попытке узнать друг друга получше. Мы были именно в этом парке и сидели на этой самой скамье. И он помнит об этом.

- Я знаю, где мы, - сказала я. – Просто не понимаю, почему.

Эдвард бросил быстрый взгляд на серое небо. Сейчас декабрь, а я лишь в тонком платье. И хотя оно очень красивое, согреть всё же меня не в состоянии. Эдвард судорожно выдохнул.

А затем он опустился на одно колено, прямо на траву.

Я не могла дышать, я не могла поверить своим глазам. Они наполнились слезами, лишая меня возможности ясно видеть.

- Изабелла Мари Свон, - сказал он дрожащим голосом, я никогда прежде не слышала его таким. Он вытащил из кармана пиджака небольшую коробочку и поместил её в мои руки. – Я люблю тебя. Ты – лучшее, что когда-либо происходило со мной. И я подумал, возможно… Ты готова провести всю оставшуюся жизнь со мной?

Слёзы продолжали стекать по щекам, в горле словно застрял ком. Я хотела ответить ему, но не могла даже вздохнуть. Поэтому порывисто кивнула, пытаясь прочистить горло.

- Да, - наконец, сказала я, и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его. – Без сомнения, да.


End file.
